Bella's Song
by bigsis0829
Summary: AU-H. Bella and Edward meet when they're kids and become fast friends. Then Bella's Sweet 16 changes everything and nothing at all. Follow our favorite couple from childhood bestfriends to lovers. Loosely based on "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift. HIATUS!
1. I was 7 and you were 9

I'm sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework-as I always do-while my mom and dad are watching the six o'clock news in the living room, when the phone rings. My mom goes to answer it as my dad watches the highlights from the baseball game. I can hear her talking in the hall, she sounds excited. I wonder what it's about.

_Hummmm….maybe it has something to do with the new doctor at the hospital?_

My mom is a secretary at Forks General Hospital. This new doctor just started working there and all the nurses are crazy for him…. or at least that what my mom says. I hear her hang up and go back into the living room to talk to my dad. Now, my dad is not one to get excited over much or make a big deal of anything, so to hear him sound just as excited as mom is a shocker! They both come in to the kitchen to talk to me.

_This must be big!_

Mom sits across the table from me, but dad just leans against the counter beside the sink.

"Are you done doing your homework, honey?" she asks me.

"Almost." I nod.

"Well, you can finish later? We need to talk to you," she says placing her hand over mine.

I shove my papers into my folder. "Okay." I look back and forth between them. "What is it?"

"The Cullen's invited us to dinner this weekend."

"The Cullen's?"

"The new doctor at the hospital. That was his wife – Esme. She's a very sweet woman! We talked for a long time yesterday. Oh, and she even has a daughter your age. Isn't that great?"

"Esme?" _What a weird name._ "What's the doctor's name?"

"Carlisle. Their little girl's name is Alice. She's seven so she'll be in your class when they start school. They have two older sons: Edward, who is nine, and Emmett, he's fourteen. They have twin foster kids that have been living with them for about three years now, too."

"Wow, but why is this a big deal?"

"He's a doctor, honey," she says, like that should explain everything.

"I know," I told her even though it sounds like a question.

"I guess what I'm saying is, when you come home Friday, I want to do your hair and you put on your best dress with no fussing."

"Okay, no fighting, promise."

"Thank you, sweetie." She turns to dad. "This means you're going to have to dig up your old suit, Charlie."

I throw my folder into my backpack, jump off the stool, and walk to the stairs. I'm half way up when I hear him humph and say something like, "stupid monkey suit". I giggle all the way to my room. Later in the night I don't sleep well, though I'm not sure why.

My mom was like the energizer bunny all week, always going! I assumed it had to do with this weekend. She took me shopping Thursday after school for a new dress….or should I say _a_ dress. I haven't worn a dress since I was four and I'd rather not, but she's all worked up over this, so I'll do it for her. My dad, who was looking forward to this on Tuesday, seemed to dread it by Thursday night. He couldn't fit into the old suit so he had to go shopping with us. I hate to shop and even more than that I hate to shop for dresses with my mom. No matter how much I beg or whine, she makes me try on at least twenty dresses. Ugh!! But I think my dad may just hate it more than I do. Poor guy, after trying on fifteen different suits mom, decided that none of them were right and we had to go to another store for him to try on dress shirts and pants which would "just have to work".

So, Friday is a normal day until I walk into my usually quite house. But instead, I hear my mom yelling at dad to get his butt in gear or we'll be late. I go upstairs to find my mom in the bathroom, rollers in her hair, make-up all over the counter, and trying her hardest not to fall and get into her little black dress at the same time.

"Oh, hey, honey. I'm glad you're here! Would you zip my dress please?"

I walk into the female product chaos we call a bathroom, zip up her dress, and try to hurry up and get out of there before she turns some of this stuff on me.

Right before I shut the door she says, "Bella, you need to get in the shower so I can do your hair."

_Dang, I almost got away._

She leaves the bathroom so I can take my shower, but as soon as I turn the water off, she's in here again telling me to go put on my dress and hurry back. I get back to the bathroom and she puts me down in a chair to do my hair. First, she blow dries it straight then takes a curling iron to it to give me tight little - as I like to call them - Shirley Temple curls, but longer. I sit there for at least twenty minutes, having her pull and tug at my hair.

_This is one thing I hate more than shopping!_

She's finally done and sends me back to my room for my shoes while she does her make-up. I grab my new white sandals from my closet, put them on, and look in my mirror. Not bad, I guess. Simple brown dress with little tan flowers and white eyelet lace trim. I meet my dad at the bottom of the stairs to wait on Mom. He's wearing a dark blue button-up, khakis, brown dress shoes, and a slightly uncomfortable smile. My mom comes down the stairs looking beautiful as always, wearing a little black dress that stops just below her knees, flutter sleeves, empire waist, and a V-neck.

"It's already six. We need to go!" My mom hates to be late more than Dad and I hate shopping. We get into the car and head to the Cullen's house.

_I think we're almost there_…..

We're outside of Forks - surrounded by trees, I say we're lost, but then dad sees a part in the trees. It looks like a drive way, it is…..then a mailbox that reads Cullen. We found it! Dad turns the car into the drive way and that's when I see, possibly, the biggest house I'd ever seen: three stories, huge, and I see that some of the walls are replaced with glass.

"Wow!" we all say at the same time, which makes my mom and I laugh.

We finally park right outside of a three car garage; we get out and go up to the door. I take a deep breath as dad knocks on the door.

A handsome blonde man answers the door. "Hey, you must me the Swans. Come in, please."

We all walk in and are greeted by a beautiful, auburn haired women in a gorgeous purple satin dress.

"Renee, I'm so happy to see you again! Come in, come in! Sit! Would you like anything to drink?"

We walk in some more and see the living room with glass walls, two white couches, and a big screen TV.

"Kids, the Swans are here!" Esme, I'm assuming, yells up the stairs.

First, I see a girl my age come down the stairs, Alice, I suppose. She runs right to me and hugs me.

"I just know we'll be best friends!" she says, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

Then I see a tall, strong looking boy as he comes down the stairs and stands behind the girl.

"Sorry about her. She's the only nut case in the family. She's not used to having friends, you'll have to forgive her," he says, smirking and patting the tiny girl on the head.

"Enough, Emmett!" Esme scolds.

I watch as three more kids come down the stairs to join us. Two more blondes, the twins, but the boy in the middle stood out, his hair an odd bronze color.

"Isabella, this is Alice," Esme said, pointing to the tiny, black haired girl, then to the big guy next to her. "And Emmett." She gestures over to the twins. "That's Jasper and Rosalie." The boy stopped next to Alice as Esme introduced everyone. "And that is Edward."

_Edward, Edward, wow!_

Everyone is staring at me.

_Oh, I'm supposed to talk aren't I?_

I blush bright red and Emmett laughs at me.

"Hi," I say.

_This is what my brilliant brain came up with?_

Even the adults laugh a little at that, though they try to cover it. The girl, Esme said was Rosalie, snorts and shakes her blonde head. The adults go to the kitchen to talk.

"Well, you kids have fun. I have more important things to do," Rosalie says.

She grabs a little leather jacket by the door and walks out with Emmett following after her.

Alice sighs. "I keep telling them they should be together, but they won't believe me. Emmett gets all jealous when she goes out and she does the same thing with him but no one will listen to me. They think I'm crazy."

Emmett comes back in looking really sad. Jasper goes over to him.

"Hey, I know! Why don't we all go outside?" Alice says cheerfully.

Jasper and Emmett nod in agreement.

She turns to Edward and says, "I already know you're going. Isabella?"

"Sure, but, um, call me Bella."

She runs to the door, throws it open and runs out into the yard. Emmett and Jasper follow suit, which leaves me standing in the middle of the room with Edward. I look over at him; he bows his head and gestures for me to go first. I walk outside and sit on the porch to watch the other kids run around.

"Come on, Bella. We're playing tag!" Alice squeals excitedly.

There was no use trying to fight her as she pulls me up off the step and over to the group. She may be tiny but man is she strong! So, I play tag with them for while until I look over and Edward is going in the house. Alice sees, too, and tells me to go get him. I hop up the steps on the porch and dash through the front door.

"Edward!" I yell into the house.

I see him talking to Esme in the kitchen. Uh-oh, she looks mad. Edward hands her a phone and she walks up stairs angrily, punching numbers. He walks to me, or actually past me and back outside without saying a word.

_Huh, I guess he doesn't like me or something._

He sits down on the same step I was on earlier, so I sit next to him.

"Hi." I say.

"Hello." Edward answers.

He looks at me for just a second but long enough for me to tell he has the brightest green eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes."

_Oh my god!! Why did I just say that out loud? _

"Th-thank you," he stutters.

"Um, yeah. I guess I'll go see what they're up to?"

I stood up, but he caught my arm and pulled me back down.

"You don't have to. I mean, I'm not trying to run you off, if you just want to sit here," he says to me, but still trying to avoid looking me in the eye.

"Okay. I tend to fall a lot when I run, so I'm not really into sports or anything."

_Too much information there, Bella._

"I could tell." He crookedly smiles, which I found adorable.

I guess I made a face because he looked worried all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just," He keeps going on but I cut him off.

"It's okay. It's no big deal; at least you're not like Emmett and making fun of me for it."

"Did he?" Edward shakes his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry he did that. I'm not making excuses, but that's the way Emmett is."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." I wave off his apology.

We sit there for what seems like a very long time before Alice comes over and sits on the other side of Edward.

"What cha doing?" she asks breathing heavily.

"Just sitting,"I tell her.

"Fun," she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you play with us?"

"I'm not usually one for running, so. . ." I trailed off.

"Ugh, fine. Have fun sitting here with mister quiet."

"I like the quiet," I whisper.

She didn't hear me because she ran off to chase down Jasper. Edward smiles at me, stands up, and pulls me up with him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You don't want to play with them? Maybe you can play with me." He shrugs and pulls me into the house.

_Okay, what does that mean? I am so confused!_

He pulls me past the entree room, into a side room, and in the middle is a breath taking, sleek, black grand piano.

_Oh god, he's not asking me to play that is he?_

He sits us down on the bench then turns to me. "Can you play?"

"What?"

"Can you play the piano?" he says each word slowly.

_Great! Now, he thinks I'm stupid._

"I can kind of play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."

"You have to start somewhere."

He starts playing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star better than I've ever heard it. He stops, looks at me, and gestures with his head for me to play. I clumsily finish the song even though I hit wrong notes everywhere. I know I'm blushing when we look at each other, but he just smiles.

"Edward. Bella." We both look up to see Esme standing in the doorway. "Would you please go tell the others that dinner is ready?"

"Sure, Mom." He stands, once again pulling me with him. "Come on, Bella."

We go tell the others and head to the dining room to eat. Carlisle sits at the head of the table, Esme to his right. Next to her are my mom and dad. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sit on the left side of the table. Alice runs in and sits next to my dad.

"Alice, I'm sure Isabella would like to sit next to her parents," Carlisle says.

"It's okay, Mr. Cullen," I say.

"She can sit between me and Edward." Alice smiles.

Edward pulls out my chair so that I can sit at the end of the table, then he sits to my right. Everyone does the pass-me-this, pass-me-that routine until we all have full plates. We begin eating while the adults talk about work, politics, and a bunch of boring stuff. It looks like Emmett and Rosalie are quietly fighting while Jasper and Edward are talking about music. So, I look to Alice, I'm sure she has plenty to say.

"So. . ." I trail hoping Alice will find something to talk about.

"So, what grade are you in?" Alice asks.

"Second."

"Who's your teacher?"

"Mrs. Dessen."

"No way! Me too! Yay, we're going to be class mates!"

I laugh at the easily excited girl. "I'll introduce you to my friends on Monday."

She just squeals.

"So, Bella, Edward told me you play piano. Can u play anything else?" Jasper inquires. That is the first time I've heard him say anything all night.

"No. I mean, I can barely play one song on the piano, so I haven't really tried to play anything else."

"Oh, well, maybe he can teach you to play more."

"Jasper," Edward whispers and shakes his head once.

"I was just saying." Jasper goes back to eating.

Edward smiles a little, apologetically. We finish eating dinner, then Esme and my mom bring out a chocolate cake for dessert. Rosalie passes saying she has something to do and goes up stairs. I hear her slam a door and turn a radio on.

"I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what has gotten into her lately," Esme says.

"I'm sure Emmett does," Jasper says so softly that none of the adults hear.

Emmett looks mad, Edward chokes on his drink, and Alice looks just as confused as I am.

"Edward, honey, are you okay?" Esme asks sweetly.

Once he stops coughing, he answers with a smile. "I'm fine, Mom. It just went down the wrong way."

Edward looks furious as he turns to Jasper. "Don't make jokes like that in front of them!" he whisper-yells.

"They're clueless," Jasper analyzes.

"Yes, but jokes like that and guys like you and Emmett are what will make them grow up to fast."

"Stop being such a goodie two-shoes."

"I'm not; I'm just saying maybe you should watch what you say around the girls," Edward says.

"Whatever." He stops whispering and looks at his parents. "May I be excused?"

"Sure. Why don't you kids go upstairs and play for a while."

Jasper walks out first, Emmett follows behind him, and Alice right follows shortly after. Edward stands up as I do, but waits for me to walk before following.

"How about I show you around?" he asks me.

"That sounds great."I nod.

We walk out of the dining room into the living room.

"This is the living room."

"No way!" I say with fake surprise.

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

Is he mad at my joke?

_Oopsie_.

I guess he's not to mad since he pulls me into the hall.

"That's the music room or at least that's what it has become."

We continue down the hall, he points out the bathroom and kitchen. He continues pointing out everyone's rooms once we get to the second floor and making jokes while I follow along giggling.

"This is my room. I have the best view in the house, too. Here, let me show you." He opens the last door on the left and pushes me in.

"Welcome to my room." He bows as I laugh again.

"You're funny."

"I try." He gives a sideways smile.

I chuckle and look around. His room is the same white as the rest of the house, but the far right wall is solid glass overlooking a small river and the woods. Most of the left wall is covered in book shelves and filled with CDs, records, and books. In the middle of all that, is a nice looking stereo. He has a few posters of random bands and girls. Against the glass wall, he has a beautiful dark wood, four-post bed with- what looks like silk- gold sheets and a soft black comforter. The dresser and night stand are the same dark wood with gold accents.

"So, that's it for now. Upstairs is the parents' room and the game room is in the basement. I'll show you that later," he says, walking to his bed and plopping down then he pats the spot next to him.

As soon as I sit down, Alice comes busting in yelling "What are you going to do? Hog her all night, Edward? She's supposed to be my friend, not yours." She puts her hands on her hips.

"She can be my friend too, Ali," Edward reasons.

"Fine." She sighs, throwing herself on the bed next to me. "So, what have you being doing?"

"I was just showing her around," Edward tells her.

"And you didn't think of showing her my room?" she asks like it was an insult.

"She knows where it is. If she wanted to find you, I'm sure she would have said something. Right, Bella?"

"Ummm. . ." I trail off, dumbfounded.

_I hate being put on the spot like that! Why are they fighting over who can I be friends with? I like both of them._

I continue,"I like both of you so please don't fight. Can't I be friends with both of you?"

"Yes," they say at the same time.

"Okay. That's all I want."

"Do you want to see my room?" Alice asks.

"Maybe later?"

"Why not now?"

"My parents are probably getting ready to go."

"Man, I wish you could stay. Will you come back next weekend?"

"I can ask."

"Do you think they would let you sleep over?"

Now she's all happy and over excited again. I'd love to stay over one night, but I don't know if they would let me with all the boys in the house. My dad, being the Chief of Police, has seen things even a young boy could do to a girl, so he's over protective of me. I mean he even watches me and Jacob like a hawk, though I've known Jake since I was born.

"All I can do is ask them. I can't say they'll let me." I say shrugging.

"Well, try your best!" She runs out of the room quickly.

"Ooookay?"

"Yeah, she's a mystery. I know she means well and everything but she can be a little much when you don't really know her. And if you don't want to stay, I'll make sure she knows it's not her," Edward says.

"Yeah."

"Unless it is her?"

"No! No, I like her. She's fun. It's not anybody really . . . just my parents."

"Not even Rose?"

"Yeah, it's all her fault." I smile and roll my eyes. He smiles back.

"I knew it." He snaps his fingers. We laugh together.

"So what's with your parents? I mean would they not let you stay?"

"They might, but my dad. He's a police officer and way over protective."

"You are his only daughter. Only child, which makes you special. Though, I don't really understand what that has to do with you staying here. I'm sure they know my parents well enough or they wouldn't have come over in the first place, right?"

"I don't think parents would be the issue."

He looks at me, very confused, but cute at the same time. A second later his face changes into a look of understanding. Like a light bulb went on in he's head.

"Oh. And I'm sure Alice and Rosalie wouldn't be a probably either, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Will he be mad that you've spent most of the night with me?"

"No. . . Or I don't think. I have guy friends, just not anyone I do anything with outside of school."

"Oh, maybe I'll see you at school then."

"No, Edward. You're my friend and he'll have to get over it."

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"You—" But I didn't get to finish because my dad comes walking in.

"Time to go, Bella," Charlie says.

"Okay, daddy. I'll be right there."

"No. Now."

"O-oh-okay."

I stand up and follow my dad out of Edward's room, down the hall, stairs, and back into the entree way. The adults say good bye and I say good-bye to Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice hugs me again and whispers, "please ask" in my ear. I hate to tell her that I'll probably never be aloud over here again so I just tell her I'd try. When I get to Edward he looks sad and guilty.

_Daddy, I know you're going to get mad, but I have to let him know that he's not in trouble._

I go up to him and hug him. I could tell he-and everyone else in the room- was surprised. He lightly hugs me back.

"I got you in trouble, didn't I?" he whispers to me.

"No. He's not to mad. If he was I'd be in the car right now."

"I'm sorry."

We let go and as I step back, shaking my head to let him know there was nothing to be sorry for. Esme and Carlisle say good bye to me and we walk out.

Once we were in the car, my mom turns to me and starts asking questions.

"Did you have fun? Do you like Alice? Was everyone nice to you? Isn't their house beautiful?"

I just nod and uh-huh in the right places. I'm waiting for dad to talk. The longer he waits to talk, the worse it is. He, after about thirty questions from mom, starts talking.

"Isabella, what where you doing in a room alone with that boy?" Charlie questions,

"Oh, Charlie, they're just kids. Stop acting like she going to do something." My mom breaks in.

"Renee, please? I'm talking to our daughter."

"Nothing daddy. We were just talking and Alice was in there most of the time, too," I assure.

"He's two years older than you, Bells. He was thinking of things that you don't even know about yet."

"He's not thinking anything about what you are. Wait until he's 13 and she's 11, then you can freak out but until then, let them be kids,." Mom says.

"Why did you hug him at the door?" Dad asks, suspiciously.

"Because he thought he got me in trouble. I just wanted to let him know it's not his fault. He looked so sad. I-I don't know, okay? I just wanted to,." I say desperately.

"Okay."

I rest my head against the window and watch the trees pass. I know the fight is over between me and dad, but my parents will talk it out until my mom convinces him that I can be friends with Edward. I don't want to think of anything else but that hug. I know it wasn't planned, and a little awkward, but it was still nice. I think, as I fall asleep in the back seat, that I have new best friends and plan on keeping them for the rest of my life!


	2. Dared you to kiss me, ran when you tried

**A/N** - - I lost my beta, so if there are any grammar issues - Sorry! If you want to be my new beta, shoot me an e-mail. Anyway...**READ ON!!**

It has been at least 8 months since I meet the Cullen's. Alice and I are inseparable at school and we practically live at each other's houses on the weekends. Edward and I don't see each other much at school, just at lunch. He's in 4th grade so he's in a different building than Alice and I. We all sit together at lunch though; Jasper even joins us a lot. Rosalie never does; she pretty much acts as if she doesn't know us at school. That doesn't matter; I've learned not to let her bother me. Emmett still loves making fun of me but calls me his other little sister now, which makes me happy. They all came to my eighth birthday party, and of course Alice invited me to hers. Jasper and Rosalie's thirteenth birthday is in a few weeks. They're having separate parties so I'm invited to Jasper's but not Rosalie's. I still don't understand why she doesn't like me.

Right now I'm sitting in Alice's room; staying at the Cullen house for the second night in a row. To say my dad is thrilled would be an over-statement but he's okay with me being over here. He and Carlisle even go on hunting and fishing trips together sometimes. Edward comes into the room, while Alice is yelling at me from the bathroom, he grabs my hand and pulls me out without saying a word.

Alice sticks her head out the door after us. "What do you think you're doing, Eddie!?!"

He hates when people call him that but he's in such a hurry that he ignores it. He keeps pulling me until we're outside in his backyard standing right in front of a huge oak tree. It has old wooden steps going up it; to the small platform of wood that was once a whole tree house.

"Go, go!" He says while pushing me forward.

"What are you doing kidnapping me?" I giggle.

"Yes."

_This is ridiculous and he's crazy! _

"You know she'll never look up here. She'll never even know that we went outside if you hurry!"

"Fine."

I pull myself up the stairs and onto the floor quickly; he's not even a second behind me. Once we're up here out of sight, he sighs.

"What?" I ask.

"I can breathe now that I have you away from the she devil."

I laugh really loud. Too loud I guess because he covers my mouth and shushes me. I push his hands away. "Get your hands off me."

He raises his eyebrows. "Don't forget I'm bigger than you."

"What are you going to do? Beat me up if I don't shush?"

"Yeah, if I have to."

I snort at him. Like that was supposed to scare me; he wouldn't hurt a fly much less me. We just talk and play cards until a knock comes from under the floor and we both jump.

"Edward, Bella, you need to come in before it gets to cold out." Came Esme's voice from under the floor

_Whew, it's just Esme._

"Is Alice very mad?" I ask through the floor boards.

"She's talking a revenge game of truth or dare." She says in a fake horrified voice.

She doesn't get the horror that we know is coming. Alice is mean when it comes to dares and unfair when it comes to truths. Edward and I share a look of terror as we make our way down the tree to the ground in front of Esme. We all go inside, Esme to the living room to watch a movie with Carlisle; me and Edward upstairs to his room. Edward lies down on his bed, hands behind his head and kicks his shoes off. I smile a little, lie down beside him and do the same. We have exactly 3 minutes of quiet then Alice comes in and jumps on the bed between us. When she knows she has driven us crazy enough she drops down to her knees.

"I'm hurt! I understand Edward doing that to me but you Bella? I thought you were my best friend?"

"You know I am, Ali! I love you but Edward is my friend to."

"I get it. You like Edward more than me." She looked like she was going to cry.

"No, Alice I don't." I sit up and hug her tight.

"Ali, you're being over dramatic. You know I like to have Bella to myself just as much as you do." Edward breaks in.

"I know, but I don't like sharing her!" She yells over my shoulder at him before I let her go.

"I understand." He whispers back.

"I think I might just get over it if we play truth or dare after the 'rents go to bed."

"Fine, I'll play."I agree quickly.

_Whatever will make her face normal again._

Edward sits up next to me and looks and me like I have a second head. "Bella-a-a-ah?"

I gave him my 'please for me?' look.

"Fine I'm in." He says unhappily.

She claps, squeals and runs out. When she shuts the door I realize what I just did.

"What did I just do?" I ask Edward dumbly.

"Gave the she devil exactly what she wanted and drug me down with you." He explains.

"It's not my fault you can't say no to me."

He narrows his eyes and puckers his lips then falls back onto his pillow. "Now I have to live through whatever plan she has in her head for my dare. It's not fair."

"Poor you." I say rolling my eyes. "I'm sure my dare will be worse. She was more mad at me."

"I guess we'll find out soon."

"Yeah."

Just then Emmett runs down the hall yelling at Jasper. "Oh, yeah? Well prepare to eat my dust! You can tell me later what it feels like to get your ass kicked! Mwhahaha"

Jasper is running right behind him. "And then you can tell me how it feels to be beaten by a girl! Come on Rose, Ali!" He slides to a stop in front of Edward's door. "You want to watch Rose beat Emmett at Mario Kart?"

I throw my head back in laughter then nod while getting up of the bed. Jasper takes off down the stairs, runs past the dining room and kitchen to the little door beside the stairs. He pulls it open and hops down the stairs to the basement all the while I'm following right behind him. The basement is basically a big hang out spot. One side has a pull down projection screen that covers the entire back wall; it's hooked up to a Nintendo Wii, basic cable, DVD/VCR and a karaoke machine. It also has three flat screen computers and a huge C-shaped coach. The other side has a pool table, dart board, and tons of comfy chairs. There's a little liquor bar on that side, too. I don't know what's in it because they always keep it locked but Emmett swears he knows what's in it. _Yeah, sure. _Emmett and Rosalie are already playing, yelling and shoving when Jasper and I get down there. They're sitting right in the middle of the couch so Jasper and I sit over a little bit to the left.

_He's wasn't sitting so close a minute ago. I guess he couldn't see or something._ He puts his arm around my shoulders. _Okay what is up with that?_ I can feel him looking at me so naturally I look up at him.

"I never noticed before but you have the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes." He says in a quiet voice.

"Thank you? But um . . . can u scoot over?" I stutter.

"Oh! Yeah." He looks down at close we where and then scoots over just a little bit still keeping his arm around me.

Alice comes up the stairs right then with Edward behind her. She sits on the other side of Jasper but Edward just stands there looking at us. The way Edward is looking at me and Jasper makes me uncomfortable so I try to push his arm off me. He never moves; instead he pulls me closer and throws his other arm over Alice. Okay, well that makes me feel a little less weird. I guess this is he's 'I care about you' thing for his sort-of-sisters. Edward still looks funny and walks to the other side of the couch. He probably thought what I did at first-_What in the world? Huh? This can so not be happening! Jasper? That's weird and gross. _I try to gently push him off me; he finally gets the hint and moves. I get up, walk over to the side Edward is on and sit down beside him. I put my head on he's shoulder, look up at him and notice that he still as that same look on his face.

"What's wrong, Edward? You can tell me." I whisper to him.

He shakes his head but stares straight ahead at the screen. I sigh, bite my lip, get up and pull him by his hand into the other side of the room so the others wouldn't hear us. I make him sit down in one of the chairs**. **

"Tell me." I prompt again

"It's nothing, okay. I'm fine. Go back to Jasper."

"I don't want to. I was just sitting there. I didn't know he was going to hold me captive."

"You didn't seem too bothered by it." He says angrily.

"Why are you being like this? Just tell me what's bothering you."

He looks down at his hands in his lap. "I didn't like seeing you with him, okay? The way he was looking at you was odd."

"I know."

"I heard you talking. What did he say?"

"He told me I have beautiful eyes."

"You do." He looks up and into my eyes right then. "They're like pools of dark chocolate, and I don't blame any boy for wanting to drown in them." He looks back down as he finishes.

"That's sweet Edward."

I sit down in a chair beside him and we sit in silence for a few minutes. He looks at me suddenly with a strong look in his eyes.

"Do you like Jasper?" He asks suddenly.

"No. I mean I like him as a friend but not that way." I answer quickly.

"If you did or if you liked anyone you would tell me?"

"Yeah, I guess. Would you tell me if you liked someone?"

He looked around a bit before answering. "Of course."

Rose walks into this side of the room. We both look up at her at the same time and she freezes and puts her hands up. "I'm not trying to interrupt or eavesdrop. I'm the just one who gets to sneak down stairs to see if Carlisle and Esme are asleep yet."

"They are. They went to bed before me and Alice came up here." Edward answers her.

Carlisle and Esme always let us stay up late on the weekends. The Cullen's are awesome parents!

"Alice didn't tell me that!" Rose says angrily.

Uh-oh pissed of Rose is not pretty! _Run Alice run!!!_ She goes back to the other side but not before closing the curtain between the rooms. Sometimes you just have to love her.

"So do you like anyone?" Edward asks looking back at me.

"No. The girls in my class like boys but I don't yet. Does that make me weird?"

"No, not at all."

"Do you like someone?"

He kind of looks scared for a minute. "There is one girl, but I know she'll never like me back so . . . it's whatever."

"You don't know until you ask."

"I did, but she told me she doesn't want to be with anyone right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I will never understand a girl that wouldn't want Edward.

Alice throws the curtain back. "Okay, time for truth or dare."

We walk back into the TV room and sit side-by-side on the couch to wait for our dares. Alice pulls a chair from the bar room in front of the couch for her because she's like the ring master of the game. She puts the cup of names in between her knees on the chair, sticks her hand in and pulls out a name.

"Rosalie. Pick your victim."

Rose looks around at all of us. "Emmett, truth or dare?" She says smiling evilly.

"Dare." He says raising his eyebrows in challenge.

"I dare you to . . . on Monday get up in front of our class and say that you got owned by me on Mario Kart."

"What?"

She holds up a figure to let him know she's not done yet. "While wearing one of Esme's shirts that I get to pick."

I see his jaw tighten. "Fine." He finally says through his teeth.

Alice hands the cup to Rose and she pulls out another name.

"Jasper." She reads.

"Kay, Bella, truth or dare?" he says looking over at me.

_Oh god!_ "Truth." I say.

"Out of all the people in here who would you rather kiss?"

I know he's expecting me to answer: Edward, but I'm going to throw everyone for a loop. It's not really truth but it might help me later.

"Alice."

"Ah, what!?!?" He looks shocked and so does everyone else.

"You didn't ask for an explanation. Rules are you can only ask one truth."

"She's right. Moving on." Alice says as Rose hands the cup over to Jasper.

I think he's still too shocked by my answer because he drops the cup. He picks it back up, shaking his head then pulls out a name.

"Emmett." He mumbles shoving the cup at him.

"Finally! Alice truth or dare?" Emmett booms.

"Dare, duh!" She rolls her eyes.

"I dare you to go without make-up for a week!" He laughs.

"Yeah, okay. That will be so hard, Em." Alice says sarcastically.

Emmett pulls a little piece of paper from the cup. "Okay, it's your turn."

"Yay!" She squeals yanking the cup from Emmett. "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Edward answers automatically.

"Is it true that you like Bella as more than a friend?" Alice asks.

"Um, no. Of course not. She's my best friend, that's all."

"Kay." She says while pulling out another piece of paper. "Edwards turn."

"Jasper, truth or dare."

"Dare." He says but it sounds more like a question.

"I dare you . . . to go out on a date; kiss and everything; with Heather." Edward says smirking.

"That's mean." He sighs but agrees anyway.

Edward has the cup now thought it's pretty pointless. He just hands the cup to Alice so she can put the papers back in it. "Bella." He says

"Edward?"

"I guess I need to get my dare over with."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Really?" He leans over slowly.

_No, no, no, no, no!_ Crap the only way to get out of this is to run. So I did. Everyone laughed at me and called me chicken. Once I sat back down beside Edward all I did was pout.

"So that counts right? I tried!" Edward asks Alice.

"Yeah, it counts." Alice said defeated. "Okay who doesn't have a dare?"

Rose and I raise our hands. See our rules are that we play until the cup is empty and whoever doesn't have a dare at the end-everyone else gets together to come up with a dare for that person.

"We'll do Bella first." Alice says as they huddle together.

They talk for a while. This is what they come up with: 'Every time someone says your name you have to make a sound like a chicken, starting Monday until Wednesday.'

_I hate you all!_

"Whatever! Okay, I'll do it." I agree.

"Okay now Rose." Alice says as they huddle again.

"Rose you have to sing Barbie Girl at lunch on Wednesday." Alice announces.

"Oh, yeah perfect."

_I think that was her agreeing? I'm not sure._

At around 3 a.m. I'm lying in bed next to Edward. I sleep in his bed now, well most of the time. It started about a month ago. I had a bad dream, woke up screaming, and Edward came into the room to see what was wrong. He got me to calm down and lay back down. I couldn't sleep though, so I asked him to stay with me. He stayed with me for while but the bed is small and we weren't comfortable. He got up and I know I looked stupid grabbing onto his shirt and trying so hard to get him to stay. He just pulled me up and led me into his room. From that night on I just end up staying in his room. I know that probably drives him crazy but he hasn't said anything about it yet. I'm not really tired right now but I need to go to sleep because my mom is coming to get me tomorrow.

"Bell, maybe you shouldn't stay in here tonight." He whispers.

"Why?" I ask.

"You know we'll sleep late and your mom is coming to get you tomorrow…" He trails off hoping I get the picture.

"I know."

"I just don't want to get you in trouble again."

"I told you before. You didn't get me in trouble. Would you stop it, please?"

"You can't tell me he wouldn't be mad to find out you've been sleeping in my bed."

"Yeah, he would. It doesn't matter though." I put my head on his chest and listen to his heart. It's fast right now, I wonder why.

"Bell, please."

"What? Do you not want me in here anymore? Tell me if that's what it is." I sit up and look at him with tears in my eyes. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry._

"No, Bella. That's not it at all. I like when you stay in here."

"Good." I say as I lay back down on his chest.

We stay like that for a long time. I want to know what that look was earlier. Maybe he knows something I don't. I hate to make him think I want to know because I like Jasper though. I guess I should leave it alone. He's not saying anything but I can tell from his breathing that he's still awake. _Dang it! It's driving me crazy!_ I have to ask.

"You don't think Jasper likes me do you?" I ask him quickly.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but . . . I need to talk to him. Why?"

"I thought maybe you knew something."

"Nope, Jasper doesn't talk much."

"Yeah, I know."

"Sleep, Bell."

"Yeah." I yawn.

He starts humming some classical song I've heard a few times but not enough to know what it is. That always puts me to sleep and he knows that. It isn't even 5 minutes before I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

I woke up to Edward playing with my hair. "Good Morning"

"Good Afternoon." He corrected to me.

"How long have you been up?"

"A while."

I shake my head at him while still laying on him. "I don't see why or how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Watch me sleep. You could've gotten up."

"I didn't want to move you. Besides you're more interesting in your sleep than anything they're doing. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh! I didn't think . . . What did I say?"

"Mostly you just mumble things I don't understand and then you say mine and Alice's name a lot."

"Anything else?"

"No, but that reminds me. Do really want to kiss Alice?"

I blush and even though he can't see me, I'm sure he knows. **"**No. I just thought that it might help me get some points with her on my dare, you know?"

"Oh, you lied. You do know that if she ever finds out she will have your head."

"Yeah. It was worth the look on Jasper's face. He was so surprised." I laugh.

"That look was priceless! I'm sure he thought you were going to say him, the jerk."

I sit up and looked at him.

"I talked to him last night . . . about you. He doesn't like you. He said he didn't mean to freak you out or whatever either."

"Then why are you still calling him a jerk?"

"Because he thinks you like him. He heard Alice telling Rose that one of her friends likes Jasper. You are the only friend she really has so he assumed."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I looked away from him because he would be able to see it in my face. I was trying to be a good friend to Alice, keep her secret like she keeps mine. Edward can read my face though. He knows me to well now.

"But you don't like Jasper or anyone so I should let it go."

_Whew!_ He's too busy over-thinking, as always, to worry about me. A knock came from the door. Then Esme poked her head in to tell us lunch was ready. I rub my eyes, throw the covers back and get out of the bed. I walk to the door, pull it the rest of the way open, to come face to chest with Jasper. "Hi."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks, walking the other way.

"Yeah."

I follow him to his and Emmett's room. I sit down at Emmett's desk and he pulls the chair from his over in front of me.

"I'm sorry if I weirded you out last night. I didn't mean to. Edward said you don't like me, I figured he would know. I'm sure he told you the story. So, do you know what friend she's talking about? I asked Rose but she wouldn't say anything. Some twin she is!"

I think this is the most I've ever heard come out of Jaspers mouth. He and Rosalie both are very quite. "I'm sorry. I don't know who she was talking about. If I find out anything I'll tell you, how about that?" I lie. Hopefully that was convincing enough.

"Thank you, Bella." He reaches over and hugs me.

"Bell, lunch?" Edward said from the door.

"Yep, I'll be there in a minute."

I go to the bathroom and then down stairs. We all sit down at the kitchen table to eat. Once we're done we just hang out and watch cartoons until my mom gets here.

"Hey, honey."

"Mom!" I run to her.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Go get your stuff so we can go. Your dad went fishing with Billy. Jacob's in the car."

"Ahhh! Jacob!!!" I run outside to the car and pull him out. "Come here, come here, come here!! I want you to meet everybody."

He smiles his big toothy grin and walks with me. I pull him into the living room. I stand next to the Indian boy and hold his hand. _I'm so glad he gets to meet the Cullen's_. _Now all my friends will know each other. _

"Okay, Jake, that is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. Guys this is Jacob."I smile so big my cheeks hurt. Everyone waves or says hi after I say their name.

"Bella, please go get your thing so we can go." My mom says.

Edward stands up from the couch.

"Fine."

"I'll help." He says to me.

I let go of Jacob and go up the stairs to Edward's room with him behind me. I throw all my stuff back into my bag; go to the bathroom to get my tooth brush and hair brush. I put those back in my bag, zip it up, go to put it on my shoulder but Edward takes it from me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He nods.

"I hope you and Jake can be friends."

"Yeah, maybe."

We walk back down stairs and I take my bag from Edward. I say good bye to everyone; hug Alice and Edward, then pull Jacob away from Emmett so we can leave. I throw my bag into the front sit and Jacob and I get into the back. "Maybe you can come over here with me next time." I say to Jake.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Emmett is crazy funny. The twins didn't talk but the little one wouldn't shut-up."

I laugh. "Yeah, that's Alice. I think you and Edward would get along great."

"The pretty boy? He follows you around like a lost puppy."

"He was trying to be helpful and he's nice. I'd really like it if you could be friends, too."

"I'll try for you."

"Thank you."

"Honey?" My mom's voice interrupts my thanks to Jake.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Was your stuff in Edward's room?"

"Um, yeah? I had a bad dream; his bed is bigger than the one in the guest room, so I went in there with him."

"Why did you put your stuff in there?"

"Because that was a couple weeks ago?"

"You've been staying in there?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. He said I could stay in there whenever I wanted. He sings to me, to help me sleep."

"You don't have to explain. I don't see a problem with it but don't let your father know. He'll have a cow." We all laugh at that.

She turns on the radio; other than that the rest of the ride home was quite. This weekend was crazy and once we all start our dares this week will be crazy too. Other than the Jasper thing it was perfect. _I still don't understand that look on Edward face; I hope he isn't mad at Jasper._ Even though there is drama; I always have fun with the Cullen's and I just know that Jake will fit in somewhere so we can all be friends. My dad will get over his thing with me and boys eventually; my mom says it will only get worse as I get older. _I don't think it can get worse_. The best part about this weekend is- knowing that even though I'm leaving, I'll see all of them tomorrow and be back at their house next weekend. Life is simply perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better.


	3. Daddies joke about the 2 of us

**A/N - Okay, so I know it's been forever and a day since I updated and I'm sorry! But I'm out of school for summer now, and me and the fam already took our vacation, so I should be able to update a LOT sooner from now on. I already have a lot of the chapters writen but since I have to edit it my self it takes awhile. Simply because I'm a perfectionist and I have to read it over like a millions time before I'm happy with it. LOL! Anyway, again, if there are any grammer mistakes SORRY! I still don't have a beta and well English is just not my strongest subject!  
****Read on!**

I'm sitting at the lunchroom table with the all of the Cullen's talking about anything and everything. Yes, _all_ the Cullen's even Rose now that she's dating Emmett. This will be the last year we're all together though; Emmett graduates from high school this year. _I know I can't believe he's actually graduating._ Rose and Jasper spend their time at the high school now, too, so most of the time it's just me, Alice and Edward. Not that I mind, I like it being just us. The sound of chairs scraping the floor pulls me out of me thoughts. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are getting up and dumping their trays.

"We've got to get walking back to school. The bell will be ringing in a few minutes." Jasper tells us as they grab their things and leave.

Not ten seconds after they leave Angela comes over and steals Alice from our table for a fashion emergence that Jessica is having. _Whatever, they've learned not to ask me because I have no idea what they're talking about._ I finish eating, dump my tray and look at the clock on the wall; we've got about five minutes before the first bell rings then another two before the warning bell. I sit back down beside Edward.

He turns to me with a smile. "Bell, I want to take you to a movie tomorrow night. What do you say?"

"What's the occasion?" I ask.

"I don't know? You've been my best friend for four years. I think that deserves some celebrating."

"Edward." I groan.

"Please, okay. I just want to give you something else to remember the day we meet."

"I could never forget."

He smiles his lopsided grin that he knows I can't say no to as well as putting his hands together in front of his chest like he's praying.

"Please, Bella? Just you and me."

He drops his head a little to look up at me from under his lashes then puts his hands over mine on the table. I pull my hands out from under his. _Grrrr, I hate it when he does that! I can't say no to that! Darn you, beautiful boy!_ I let out a breath then I just nod at him.

"What? You'll have to say it out loud." He says like he doesn't understand the head gesture.

I snarl at him. He knows that pisses me off.

"Sure, I'll go." I bite out.

He just grins, thoroughly enjoying the fact the he can make me mad and still get what he wants. "You know, you could be a little more thankful. Alice wanted to throw another party."

My eyed widen in horror. I used to think Alice was bad with Truth or Dare or a make-over but her and parties are probably twenty times worse than either of those! She loves to throw parties for any occasion. Even something as stupid as me becoming an 'honorary Cullen'. That's what she did 2 years ago; made Carlisle make fake papers and stuff…in other words she goes way overboard! I love her to no end and everyone already calls us the Cullen Clan but lord help me.

"No! No! No parties."

Edward chuckles at me. He doesn't seem to get why I hate parties so much - too many people and everyone staring at me. I'm awkward enough without people watching me fall on my face or into the cake. _Yeah, that was embarrassing._

"It's an Alice party or go to the movie with me, Bell?"

"I would love to come with you!" I say as excitedly as I can.

"Good."

"Is Esme going to drive us?"

"Actually, I already asked your mom."

"Oh, my mom? Why?"

"Well, Carlisle is over seeing some things at the hospital in Chicago and Esme wanted to go up there with him for the weekend."

"Who are you staying with then?" I was slightly afraid to ask.

"Emmett will be in charge."

"They trust him enough for a whole weekend? Isn't that a little dangerous for you and the house?"

"It's bound to be interesting. I can say that."

"No kidding."

The first bell rang just then. Edward jumps up, grabs his back-pack, waves at me and runs off. _What lit a fire under him all of a sudden? He didn't even say bye to me or anything._ It was just the first bell; he usually walks me to class. I get all my stuff and head out of the cafeteria to English pushing the questions to the back of my mind. _I'll ask him about it later._ I slide into my chair in the back row between Jessica and Angela right before the warning bell.

Jessica leaned over to me. "Do you know what Edward is doing this weekend?"

"He's taking me to a movie." I answer simply.

She giggles. "Ya'll are always together. I mean are you two together, together?"

"Jess, they're just friends. Just because he turned you down doesn't mean he has to be taken." Angela told her.

I whispered a thank you to Angela and she nodded as the teacher came in. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful other than Edward avoiding me after lunch. I meet up with Alice in front of the school at the end of the day, just like always but Edward is nowhere to be found.

"What is up with Edward?" I ask Alice, a little annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks.

"He's not here; he's been avoiding me ever since lunch. He didn't even walk me to class. Did I do something?"

"No, of course not, Bella. I don't know what he's up to yet but I will find out."

Edward walks up to us then. He doesn't say a thing to either of us; He just grabs my hand and drags me off to the side of the building. I hear some of the other students whistle. _Oh God, Jessica!_ He puts my back to the wall and his hands on either side of me, trapping me there.

"What did you tell Jessica?" He asks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think about how she would take it. I didn't know she was going to tell the whole school either. Sorry." I immediately go on the defensive.

He backs away from me. I was waiting for him to just walk away and leave me here. That's the last thing a thirteen year old boy wants his friends to think; that he's dating an eleven year old who is like a sister to him.

"I'm-I'm not mad. I just wanted to know what you said because all I've heard is what they're saying."

"That's why you've been avoiding me." I mumble.

"No, I haven't. I was just doing damage control. Apparently that doesn't help around here. Now, will you please tell me what you said?"

"She asked me what you were doing this weekend and I told her you were taking me to a movie. She asked if we were . . . _together_." I blush and look down at his shoes but continue. "Angie said we were just friends and that she shouldn't assume things just because you don't want her."

"So somehow by the time it got to me it went from movie to dating? I-eh, I don't know." He leans on the wall beside me and pushes my hair back from my face. "I'd never be mad at you Bella. I don't care what they think. I just wanted the truth." He says gently.

"Yeah, but I'm sure your friends are picking on you, right?"

"No. Why would they?"

"I mean _you_ being with _me_."

"Actually, most of the guys congratulated me for getting one of the prettiest girls in school."

I look away and shake my head. _He doesn't have to lie to me._ I know I'm just plain ol' Bella and always will be.

"What?" He whispers.

"Don't lie to me, Edward."

"I'm not! Ask Ben. Tyler said it, Mike Newton."

"Sure they did." I say sarcastically.

"Even Conner."

I whip my head around to look back at him. "What?"

"I knew you liked Conner. Yeah, he patted me on the back and said congrats and that he couldn't wait until you were older."

"No way." _Conner Smith knows I exist. That's news to me. It's probably just a want-what-you-can't-have thing. What am I saying? I'm NOT with Edward. _

"I could introduce you. If you want?"

"I wouldn't know what to say." I mumble shaking my head.

"Just be you. You're amazing that way."

He starts pulling back into the parking lot. He's just tugging me by my hand like I weigh nothing all the while I'm trying to pull my hand away from him and yelling at him.

"No! No! Edward, I don't want to! Please, don't make me! Please! NOOO!"

He got me half away across the parking lot and almost to Conner when I'm finally able to pull my hand away. I stamp my foot and cross my arms over my chest.

"I said no!"

I heard an eighth grade boy say "Uh-oh. Looks like Eddie is going to be alone tonight."

I watch Edwards eyes snap over to the boy. Whoever it was quickly walked the other direction. I huff and walk from Edward back to Alice. She pulls me into a hug, that until just this moment I didn't realize I needed. I'm not sure how long she stood there holding me as far as I know it could have been hours or just seconds. It was long enough for the other students to get over mine and Edward's little tiff and get back to what they were doing, though. I still have my head buried in Alice's hair when Edward taps my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't ignoring you today; I was trying to protect you." He paused so I turned and looked up at him. "I heard some of the older girls calling you names and didn't want them to get to you. Bell, please talk to me." Edward pleads.

"Protect me? By what? Pretending I don't exist so your little friends know there is nothing going on or by trying to pawn me off on Conner?" I accuse.

"I was trying to be a good friend! I knew you liked him. I don't like that you like him but he seems like an all right guy. I kind of figured _you_ didn't want people to think we're more than we are."

"I don't care. You're my best friend, Edward."

I hear Alice do a little squeaky humph behind me. _I'll deal with that later. _

"Still?" He actually asks.

"Always." I smile a little and he half smiles at me.

He bends down to hug me. Yes he has to bend down; he's more than six inches taller than me now.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll come over after school."

"Sounds good."

He stands back up, looks then points to the right. "Your mom's here."

I wave at them and walk backwards towards the car. I turn on my heels only to crash into something so hard it knocks me onto my butt.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry, Bella." The something said.

I look up into the face of Conner Smith, his shaggy blonde hair falling over his dark green eyes. _Of, course! Could my day get any worse!_ He puts his hand out to me, I hesitantly put my hand in his and he pulled me up.

"You okay?" Conner asks.

"Yeah." I can feel my face get hot and try to cover it with a shake of my hair.

"Can I walk you to the car?"

"I guess."

We start walking the ten car lengths to my mom.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" He says more than asks.

I shake my head.

"I guess I kind of expected it."

"We're just friends. That's it, no more." I explain.

"Oh. Yeah, cool. I know this weekend is like your 4 year anniversary as a Cullen or whatever so . . . are you busy next weekend?"

"What?" It came out as barely a whisper.

"Some of my friends and I are going down to La Push. We like to surf at First Beach. You can come hang out if you want. Bring Alice and Edward; too . . . you know if you want?"

He sounded nervous. _Conner is nervous? Now that is laughable._ He's got to be one of the cutest and most popular guys in school. He's talking to me; I should be the one sounding nervous.

"Oh, yeah? I-um-sure. See you later." And I do.

I get into the car and wave at him. I turn and throw my backpack into the back sit while my mom starts driving out of the parking lot.

"Who was that, honey?" My mom asks once we're on the street.

"Conner. He was inviting me to go to the beach with him next week."

"You should go and have fun."

"Maybe." The rest of the ride home was silent, just the way I like it.

-*-!&1&!&1&!&1&!-*-

"This is too much, Alice." I said to her while looking myself over in the mirror.

She has me in a fancy midnight blue blouse, a khaki skirt that stops just above my knee and my only pair of wedges. Which I have to say is gorgeous but I mean I'm going to a movie with Edward. What is the point in dressing up?

"I'm just going to a movie. What are you trying to do to me here? These shoes and this skirt are just asking for trouble." I say pointing to the said humiliation-waiting-to-happen outfit.

"Well, it is your first date." She says like it's supposed to excuse this mess.

"No, it's not. It's Edward and a movie."

I knew she had more to say but I had to cut her off. See, about two months ago Alice started bugging me about my sleeping in Edward's room. She, my mother and obviously Edward were the only people to think it wasn't weird up until that point. She said she had a dream, that she called a night vision, that Edward and I were going to grow up and get married. I had to laugh at her. That was crazy! Edward would never think of me that way and he was just my friend. Her defense was that she did the same thing with Rose and Emmett and look at them. They've been together for about a year and a half now. I still think she is full on crazy to think that about me and Edward but she's still trying to sell it.

"Hello!" She says waving her tiny hand in front of my face. "I know you like daydreaming about your first date with Edward but seriously I'm trying to help you here."

"We're not together, never will be. It's not a date and I'm not wearing the freaking shoes." I rant.

I huff will kicking the death traps off. I walk to my closet and grab my favorite pair of dark blue flip-flops and slid them on.

"Not need to yell. And if you wouldn't have been so busy day dreaming you would have heard me tell you to take them off."

"Oh, sorry"

"No probs, I know you're stressing about tonight."

I roll my eyes and sigh. I see her open her mouth from in the mirror but I quickly cut her off. "It's not a date."

I turn to her now and watch her bounce on my bed for a few seconds before she says anything. "You look great! Edward is going to love you."

"Are you sure you want to stay here while I go with Edward? I mean you'll have nothing to do."

"I'll be fine. I'll do my homework or watch a movie or whatever. I want _all _the details when you get back so this is the easiest way to do that. Besides I really don't want to spend the night only in the house with Rose and Em."

I watch her shudder. I laugh but then something accurse to me. "Where did Jasper go?"

"He went to his friend Peter's for the weekend." She says sadly.

I know she likes Jasper. She has had the biggest crush on him since we were little. I think she's afraid to say anything to anyone because he's so much older than her and a lot of people see them as brother and sister. Though that isn't the case – he came into their 'family' when she was four, then left when she was five to move in with family members in Seattle, then moved back in, when she was seven, when the Cullen's moved to Forks.

We hear a knock at the front door.

"That's him." She says to me then dashes down the stairs.

I hear the parents say hello. I take a breath then walk down stairs. Edward was waiting at the bottom for me and he takes my hand as I step off the last one. I smile at him in thanks and he nods back at me.

"You look beautiful." He tells me.

"Thank you." I say as I blush.

"Awwwww! Aren't they cute?" Esme says.

My dad chuckles at Esme. "I can see it. Ten years from now Edward will be sitting on my couch playing with his hands all nervous like. Then he'll look at me and say 'Sir, I'd like your blessing for Bella's hand in marriage."

Carlisle laughs while I just stare in absolute terror. I can only imagine Edwards face because I'm too shocked to move.

"About a year after that Bella will come to me all teary eyed. 'Carlisle, I think I'm – I'm pregnant.' They'll have the cutest little mini Edward or Bella."

_Carlisle does a pretty good impression of me._ That's all I can think because I'm honestly too horrified to process the words.

"Oh, my." Esme and mom say at the same time rolling their eyes at their husbands.

All the adults look over at me and Edward and chuckle at our scared faces.

"Yeah, I think it's time for us to go now. Mom, please?" I say in a rush.

She's still chuckling as she grabs her keys and leads us out to the car. Carlisle and Esme are right behind us getting into their car. They back out, and drive down the road towards Seattle for the airport. My mom backs the car out of our driveway and heads in the direction to Port Angeles. Edward pulls a CD out of his jacket pocket then taps my mom on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Swan? Could you play this, please?" Edward asks sweetly.

She reaches back and takes the jeweled case from him. "Sure." She says taking the CD out, placing it into the radio and pressing play.

The first few notes I didn't recognize but once it got going I realized it was the sweet notes of the only Debussy song I know. I closed my eyes and smiled happily. "Clair De Lune."

About half way through I look over at Edward and he's playing the notes on his knees. That's when I realize that the quality isn't good enough to just be a copy from the CD. _It's a live recording and knowing that Edward or anyone of this lifetime would have seen Debussy live, it was Edward._ Just as the last notes were playing I told my mom to pause it. "That's you."

"Yes. I know you love the song and it's sort of become your lullaby. I just wanted you to have it for when I'm not there." He smiles.

I reach over and hug him while trying to blink away the tears. "That's so sweet."

"There's one more." He says after we let go, pointing to the front.

"More Debussy?"

He shakes he's head then says "Just listen."

My mom hit play. First I hear static then silence.

"Are you ready?" I hear Alice's voice say.

"Yep." Edward said or radio Edward.

Then I hear a couple pops, a bang, and the sound of the piano bench on the hard wood floor of the music room.

"Should I introduce it?" Alice asks but I never hear radio Edward answer.

"I tried to cut that out but I keep losing the first part of the song to." The real Edward said next to me.

"It's okay."

Finally the song started to play. It started off slow and a little sad but still so sweet, towards the middle it got faster, higher, a little more happy but it had a bit of a tragic and seemingly abrupt ending. It left me wondering what happened to the person who wrote it. Was this their last song? Was it a song they wrote for a loved-one who pasted? Most importantly who wrote it?

"What is that?" I ask Edward.

"Another lullaby." He answers.

"I got that but . . . who is it?"

"Well- you see - um - it just. Well – huh- It's me."

"I know you're playing it but who wrote it?"

"I did."

I started at him for a few minutes. "Wow, I didn't know you wrote songs."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a nerd like that." He looks down and rubs the back of his neck.

"No, it's beautiful. What's the name of it?"

He turns and looks out the window for what seems like forever. "Bella's Lullaby." He said so quietly to the window that I barely heard him.

"Oh. Oh! You wrote that for me?"

"Yes." He says still talking to the window.

I feel one lone tear slide down my cheek and that's when he turns back to me.

"Why are crying?" he asks while wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"I've never had anyone write a song for me before."

He smiles as he answers. "You have now."

The cars stops and mom tells us that we're here. She tells us that she's going to look around and just to call her when it's over as we get out of the car. He takes my hand as we walk up to the ticket booth and decide what we're going to see. We finally chose, having little else to choose from, Monsters Vs Aliens.

One spilt coke, an hour and half, and an M &M fight later we left the theater still laughing.

"That movie was pretty funny." I said.

"I told you Seth Rogan was funny and Dr. House was in it."

"Hugh Laurie." I correct.

He rolls his eyes at me pulling his brand new cell phone out of his pocket. He pushes the screen a couple of times then puts it to his ear. My mom shows up ten minutes later to pick us up. We're headed back into Forks when I remember Thursday. He ran away like his seat was of fire after he asked me to come with him and he never told me why.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can." He says turning to me.

"What was with you running off after you asked me go to the movies? I mean you shot off like a rocket."

I watch his eyes widen for a second before he blinks and his face is normal again.

"I just had to go do something." He says.

"You're not going to tell me what, are you?"

"Nope." He says popping the 'p'.

I ask mom to play the CD again and that's all I hear until we get home. Mom gets out, I get out but Edward stays in his seat. I lean back in and ask him what his doing.

"I have to go home." He answers.

"You can come in for awhile first then we'll call Emmett."

"Okay." He says climbing out and following me in.

Alice is the first one to the door and she attacks me first before pouncing on Edward. "Did y'all have a good time?" she says so quickly she forgets to separate her words.

"Yes." We both say at the same time.

I hear dad yelling at the TV and mom cleaning the kitchen. Hum, if dad is in a good mood and too tired to argue with me, I should get my way. I lean into Alice since she's been the only one here with him.

"Is dad in a good mood?" I whisper to her.

"I guess. He's been quite." She whispers back.

I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. Dad turns his recliner to face me. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Of course I did, daddy. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Bells. What is it?"

"You know Carlisle and Esme are gone for the weekend right?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"And Emmett is in charge."

"He's a good kid."

"I know that, but it's just him and Rose in the house. Jasper is at his friends and I would feel terrible sending Edward back to hear them all night." I shudder at the thought.

"What are getting at?"

"Can Edward stay here tonight?"

"I don't think so, Bella."

"Please, daddy? You don't him thinking about that kind of stuff when he's friends with me do you?"

"No, but still." He shakes he's head slowly.

"Please? He'll sleep on the couch and I'll even kick him out of my room at 10."

"It's fine with me if it's okay with your mom." He sighs.

I hop up and hug him then go to the kitchen to ask mom. Of course she said yes. _Now, I wonder what Alice did with Edward?_ I jump up the stairs to my room. As soon as I open the door I see Alice laid across my bed like she owns the place and Edward sitting in my rocking chair in the corner.

"I guess I should call Em. It'll take him awhile to get here."

I shake my head, run to him and take the phone away. "You're staying here."

_He's sleeping on my couch, he sleeping on couch; he's sleeping on my couch._ That was all I could think. I've been trying to sleep for the last two hours and I can't.

"Go get him already. I don't know why you lay here and lie to yourself. No matter how many times you play the song it doesn't replace him." The little voice in the back of my head said.

_You know I could._ He'd just stay until I fall asleep and then go back down stairs to the couch and no one will ever know. I'm going to because I can't sleep without him. I peek over my bed on the right side and see Alice fast asleep on the floor. I scoot down to the end on my bed so I don't wake her and softly walk to me door. I slowly, quietly open my door and tip-toe down stairs. I stop in the living room and watch his back and his steady breathing. _He's already asleep, dang! I'll just have to deal with it_. I turned to go back up stairs.

"Bella?" I hear Edward whisper.

"Did I wake you?" I ask turning back to face him and he's sitting up on the couch.

"I wasn't asleep. Why are you down here?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh**." **

"Will you come up there? Just stay with me until I'm asleep, please?"

"Sh-sure." He throws his blanket back and stands up. _Oh my, underwear_. He pulls the blanket back up over himself. "Sorry. Jeans and I didn't have anything with me. Sorry."

"Tis fine." I swallowed loudly and head upstairs with him right behind me.

We both get into my bed, me right above Alice and closest to the door him behind me. He lays flat on his back and I lay my head on his chest. He plays with my hair, starts humming Clair De Lune and right before I fall asleep I feel him kiss the top of my head.

I wake up to the sun shining through the window and both Edward and Alice are gone. I stretch my arms up above my head and let out a high-pitched squeal sound.

"Well that was an interesting sound."

I jump and clutch my chest. "God, Alice! Next time would let someone know you're in here before you give me another heart attack."

She giggles, walks over to my bed and sits down on the edge. "Emmett is on his way to get us."

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

I shake my head and rub my eyes. I get out of the bed and go down stair just in time to see Emmett pull up. I hug Edward and Alice good bye. Emmett gets out and talks to my parents. When they're all ready to leave he picks me up and spins me around while hugging me. I laugh and wave as they drive off. _I miss them already._ I walk into the house and back to my room thinking about the amazing friends the Cullen's truly are. I play my lullaby again trying to figure out why -if he wrote it specifically for me-it sounded so sad? I'll have to ask him about the inspiration behind it later. Being friends with Edward is easy though, nothing will ever come between us.

**-Hope I made up for the loooong wait with the longest chapter I have. Sorry again! If you'd like to be my beta P.M me! And while you're at it hit the pretty little reveiw button, please?**


	4. Well, I was 16 when suddenly

**Author's Note**: Heeey! Chapter four finally! I realized that I've never put a disclaimer on here . So, I shall do that now - BTW, i don't own Bella, Edward or any other charactor from Twilight. I just borrowed them from Stepheine Meyer so I could play with them. I don't own Mary's Song (oh, my my my) either. That belongs to the ever beautiful and talented Taylor Swift. This is part one of Bella's sweet sixteen...part two will be up soon. **READ ON!**

"A-a-a-lice." I whined.

"We have to go, Bella." She says authoritatively.

"Why? What do I need a dress for? I'm not going to the dance. Even you can't make me"

"I know, okay. I'm not going to make you. If you want to miss out to sit at home with your dad, then you go right ahead. But you still need a dress."

"No!"

"Look, you need a nice dress. I can't tell you why yet, but it has nothing to do with the winter dance."

"Fine." _I am seriously going to hate that I said this later._ "We'll go shopping this weekend. Please, remember that we have to stay within my budget not yours."

She shakes her head at me. "I'm getting dad's credit card. He said we could use up to five thousand dollars."

I choke and spit the lemonade that I just took a drink of across the table - barely missing Alice. "Five thousand?" I squeak as Edward pats my back since he's the one next to me.

"Yeah. It's no big deal, Bella." She says.

I turn to Edward and stare at him for a second. He just smiles innocently. _Of course, he's in on it to. My best friends are ganging up on me._

"You're in on it, too." I accuse him.

"Sorry, I swear not to tell." He defends, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

I woke up at 7:30 a.m. as instructed on Saturday. Alice will be here in thirty minutes to pick me up. I don't get why we have to be up at such an ungodly hour on a Saturday morning but I do as I'm told. She and Edward pick me up in his car and he drives us to Port Angeles. She tells him he couldn't help once we got there. He said he didn't want to anyway and drove off, leaving me there to be put through hell all day. As soon as his car is out of sight Alice leads me to a formal dress shop with 'Alyce Designs' written above the door. I just know I'm going to hate this whole day. My birthday is in two weeks and she said that if we didn't get my dress now she wouldn't be able to fit it. I didn't really understand what she was talking about….I thought you bought it when it fit. I don't know, she's the future fashion student not me. The only reason I'm even going along with this is because Edward practically got on his knees and begged me to. Alice found out that he told me what all the craziness was about and she not only threatened his piano but his Volvo too. And those are two things of Edward's that you just don't mess with! She said if she didn't get to give me a sweet sixteen then he should kiss them both goodbye right then. Alice maybe tiny, only 4 feet 9 inches, but she has an evil mind. Edward begged me to at least pretend I was having fun with this and he looked so pitiful that I couldn't let him down. So, that is why I am now pretty much drowning in all the dresses Alice wants me to try on today. _It's going to be a loooooong day!_

After an hour of trying on every kind of dress in every color of the rainbow Alice found the perfect dress. It's a short strapless number- light green, ruffled and tiered skirt, black beads along the top, bow on the left hip, and feathers along the bottom. It is just weird enough that it's perfect for her. Only she could wear something like that and not look like it was a Halloween costume. She tells me that Rosalie already had her dress, Jessica and Angela as well. I'm the only one that doesn't have one yet so she throws more dresses at me. I sigh and pull on one of the many dark blue floor length ones. _Nope! I hate it! I hate all of them but there has got to be one that I hate less than the others._ All the ones I've tried so far are either to puffy, to long, to short, or show too much. _I can't win!_ The last one in this pile is a floor length, red dress with multi colored gemstones across the top and coming down in a V shape. I pull it on and I actually love it! _Uh-oh one problem - corset ties on the back._ There is no way I'm going to be able to get in and out of this myself. "Alice! I need help here."

She pulls open the door to the dressing room and steps in. "What is it?"

"Tie it, please?"

"Sure thing. If you're bothering to completely tie it, you must like it?" She asks with a little surprise.

"I do." I nod.

I pull my hair out of the way and she pulls the strings tight, ties them together and pushes me out of the tiny room. Once she has me in front of the mirrors she clasps her hands together and grins at me. I look at myself in the mirror, head to toe and back again. _Wow! I didn't know I really had curves._

"Oh, Bella it's perfect! That red makes your skin look flawless. And your hair! It looks great against the bright color." She says excitedly.

"I love it Alice, I do but it's a prom dress."

"So are mine and everyone else's. I'm doing a mini prom for you because I know you'll never go to the real one." She explains. I shake my head and start to protest but she stops me. "I'm doing this and you'll love it! Just go with it."

"Okay. Help me get out of this." I say rolling my eyes.

At five o'clock we're sitting in Edward's car, his trunk full of bags. We got her dress and mine, shoes, jewelry, make-up and hair products. She even made me go into Victoria's Secret for a push-up bra saying I needed to feel out the dress more. I got a few other things there, she did as well. Funniest part of the day though was when Edward came to pick us up. He was trying to take some of the bags and that was the first one she handed him. He turned red! Edward Anthony Cullen blushed so red it almost beat one of my blushes. I giggle again just thinking about it.

"What is so funny?" Edward asks for the millionth time.

"Who knew Edward Cullen blushed at the sight of a Victoria's Secret bag." I can barely talk I'm laughing so hard.

"It is not that funny!" He yells, slamming his hand on the steering wheel making the horn beep. That just makes me laugh harder.

"Edward, you were the color of a tomato." Alice says trying desperately not to laugh.

"Okay, fine, whatever." He says then turns up the radio to drown out our laughter.

Once we get home, we three unload the bags- Edward avoiding the pink and white bag- and take it all to the guest room. The Cullen house is a bit different than it used to be. Now, that Rosalie and Emmett are married and Jasper is away at college, they've turned the old guest room into a big bathroom and Emmett/Jasper's room into the new guest room. Edward and the guest room have doors that open to the bathroom so it's all attached and Rosalie's old room is Carlisle's office now. Alice kept her room so she doesn't have to share the bathroom and she uses the guest room closet as an extension of her own. Not that I care, even though the guest room is 'mine' or so they tell me. I have clothes that stay here in the dresser and keep a hairbrush and toothbrush in the bathroom since I'm here all the time. I try not to stay in Edward's room to much anymore though it's tough at times not to just walk through the bathroom and into his room. Last time I stayed in there Tanya, his girlfriend, came by and they had a big fight. I don't like to cause trouble for them; they seem to have enough of it without me. Same goes for me and Jacob. I care about him deeply but he's so immature. He doesn't understand my love for classic music and novels the way Edward does. But I think that has a lot to do with the fact that he just turned fifteen and I'm about to be sixteen. One other thing that really bothers me about Jacob is he hates Edward with a passion. _You can't hate my best friend and expect me to love you. _

"So, Bella. . . Who are you bringing to the party?" Alice asks once we have everything put away and Edward has gone back to his room.

"Jacob of course." I answer dutifully. _I'm nothing if not loyal._

"Oh. You expect him to come here and not act like an idiot? You do know Edward will be there the whole time, right?"

"I know. I told him if he acted stupid that we were done."

"You do know that he'll make you pick eventually."

"No, he won't." I say sharply.

"Yes he will, Bella. There is no getting around it."

"He won't. Because he knows it won't be him."

I have to look away from her. I know what's coming. Her telling me that Edward and I were meant for each other, that I should dump Jacob and be with him. He's the one who makes me happy, understands me and Jacob's just a kid. I tune it all out. I can't hear it anymore because I'm starting to believe it.

"I honestly don't know how you've put up with his crap for the past 4 months."

"Me either, okay? Are you happy now?"

"I would be happy if you were becoming my sister-in-law."

I just roll my eyes and push her out of the room. I grab some of my new pajamas and head to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Alice goes to bed at eleven and I go to the guest room to try and sleep but I end up just laying there for an hour. I hear a knock at the door. It's probably Alice so I just tell her to come in. The door opens, the line of light showing me that it's definitely not Alice. _Edward, hum, guess he couldn't sleep either._ He doesn't say a thing; he just closes the door making it pitch black in here again. The small lamp on the night stand comes on a few seconds later and he's standing over me in nothing but his boxers. _Holy crow at the muscles!_

"Can I?" he asks quietly.

I don't answer I just blink a few times. He takes my stunned silence as a 'no'.

"I understand if you don't want me to." He whispers walking backwards to the door.

"No, it's fine." I say finally stopping him as he reaches for the doorknob.

He turns and walks back to the bed. I scoot over to give him room and he slides in under the covers. _Thank god that when Esme redid this room she put a bigger bed in here._ He rolls onto his side, right behind me and puts his arm around me, pulling me even closer. It's been months since I let him hold me and he's never done it without a shirt on.

"I've missed this." He says into my ear.

"Yeah?" I ask breathlessly.

"Hum-mm."

He loosens his grip on me after a while. We lay in peace for a few minutes before he kisses the top on my head and the breaks the silence.

"Does Jacob hold you?"

"He doesn't spend the night. I've never let him into my bed. So, no."

I feel him nod against my head. "Not even on the couch or anything?"

"No."

"So what do you do?"

"Hold hands, kiss…" I blush.

_Why is he asking? I don't ever ask what he and Tanya do. I don't want him to tell me what I'm pretty sure they're doing anyway. I don't want to know about it._ I fell him nod again then he's completely quiet.

"Lullaby?" He asks a few moments later.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. We've barely talked in months. How are you and Tanya doing?" I shrug and turn around to face him but he doesn't let me go.

"We're done." He says closing his eyes.

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Literally."

"When did that happen?"

"About a month ago."

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see the need. You have your own life you don't need a constant update on mine."

"Edward, I want to know what's going on with you. I want you to tell me everything. Even if it's something as stupid as what your saw on TV today. You used to tell me everything."

"I know. It's not that I don't want you to know, please don't think that. It's just that I feel like you have enough drama without me dumping mine on you too. Speaking of drama – how is Jacob?"

"Same as ever."

"Still an immature jerk, then, hum?" He asks almost sarcastically.

"If you want to put it like that, yes."

It was quiet for a while. All I could hear was our breathing and my heart.

"Do you love him?" He asks suddenly making me jump.

I widen my eyes at him. _How am I supposed to answer that? I don't know, I don't think I do. I can't really put what I fell for him into words._

"God, I'm sorry. That's a very personal question. You don't have to answer." He says pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"No . . ."

"No you don't love him or no it's not that personal?"

"It is personal but . . ." I close my eyes and can feel my face heat up all ready. "I got my first period in your bed and it didn't _completely_ freak you out. So, I don't think it gets more personal than that."

He snorts, trying not laugh. He somehow still finds it hilarious even though it was like forever ago. _I don't understand guys and their humor!_

"So, are you going to answer?" He asks once he recovers from the memory of our odd incident years ago.

"I don't know to be honest." I pause. "I care about him, I really do. But sometimes he feels more like a brother or friend, not a boyfriend."

He nods again. _What is with all the nodding? It's really starting to irritate me._

"What are you thinking, Edward?"

"I'm thinking that kind of sucks and that you deserve more. Like someone older who understands you better, someone who can take of you."

_. . . Someone like you?_ His family has money; he's going to be a doctor. He could take care of me forever. _But he'd never want me! I'm too normal, to plain to stand next to this perfect amazing man._ He should have someone like Tanya beside him, future model type, all perfect blonde hair, blues eyes, and leggy not boring brown hair, brown eyes Bella. He'd disagree with me, as he always does, telling me I'm beautiful. He's probably laughing on the inside though – comparing me to Tanya or Lauren. He's dated two of the three most beautiful girls in Forks, the other one being his sister. _I stand no chance! Why am I entertaining these ideas anyway? I have Jacob and he's . . . good enough._ That sounds horrible! Like I'm settling for Jake.

"What's going on in there?" Edward asks pushing his index finger against my forehead.

I shake off that last thought. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Jacob. You and Tanya. You know, stuff."

"Ah. I knew I shouldn't have told you about Tanya. You're probably trying to find a way to make your fault."

"No, I'm not. Though all y'all did was fight about me." _Why can I not let you go?_

"We fought about everything, Bella. Down to who drank the last Dr. Pepper."

"But you did fight about me?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Yes."

"Is that what made you break up?"

"If you're asking if we were fighting about you when I said I was done, then, yes."

I blew out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and brought my hands up to face, rubbing my eyes.

"She wanted me to choose. Either stop being friends with you or stop seeing her. You mean more to me than anyone else, Bella."

"You chose me over perfect Tanya?"

"Her perfection comes out of jars and bottles. I like natural beauty."

"Yeah." I sigh propping myself up on my arm to look at the clock. _Wow! It's been an hour. I'm still not tired though._

"So about your party?" He grins crookedly at me.

I groan, roll my eyes and plop down on the bed flat on my back. He chuckles lightly at my frustration.

"You're bringing Jacob I assume. Is a date required?"

"Umm, no."

He just nods again. _Okay that's it! I've had all I take of that!_

"Either stop nodding and tell me what you're thinking or get out." I command.

"I was thinking 'okay'. I didn't know I had to verbalize that."

"Smart ass." _Oops!_ That came out before I thought about it.

"Isabella, did you just curse at me?" He didn't sound all that shocked. "Alice told me you've been grumbling profanities all day. I didn't know you had it in you to say it to someone's face though." He sounded proud of me.

"So what!" _You're just annoying me now!_

He shakes his head and puts his hands up in mock surrender, pushing his lips together. "I like it."

I furrow my brows in confusion. _What!_ I'm not sure what he means by that.

"You're so headstrong." He continues.

I lay there staring at him in confusion for a long time. I finally give up on trying to figure out what he meant. I'm getting sleepy now. I turn back over to my side and tuck my hands under my pillow. He pulls my body against his a few minutes later and runs his fingers through my hair from the roots to the tips right above my waist. He starts humming my lullaby and I'm out like a light.

I vaguely remember my dream when I woke up. All I can remember is Edward was there and so was I. We were in this bed . . . _oh god, no! No, no that couldn't have happened! I don't dream about things like that or I never have before. Edward. Where is Edward?_ I sit up quickly making my head spin. I throw the covers back and practically run for the door. As soon as I open it I realize the shower is running. He must be in the shower. _Mmmm, wet Edward._ _No, bad Bella! You have to talk to Alice so don't get distracted_. I head straight across the hall for her room and throw the door open. "Alice?" I call out after I shut her door.

"Yes?" she answers calmly coming out of her closet holding her favorite jeans.

"Oh, god, Alice." I say sinking down onto her bed. "Edward, last night, bed, dream, sleep talking . . ." I realize my rant makes no since at all.

"Bella! Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"Edward came into my room last night. You know to help me sleep."

"Huh-uh."

"Well, I had a rather, um, graphic dream and you know I talk in my sleep. You don't think he heard anything do you?"

"I'm sure if he did he would say something. You need to talk to him."

"Alice! I'm too embarrassed."

"You're going to have to get over your embarrassment, hon."

"I can't believe I actually had a dream like that with him in the same bed."

She shrugs and points to her door. "Talk to him. I'm sure if he heard anything he'll tell you and make you feel better about it. We all have fantasies, Bella."

"Right." I mumble getting up off her bed and walking back out her door.

_Should I go back to my room or just go to his? _As I stand there debating Carlisle walks past me. Esme is at work by now but he's working a later shift today.

"Good morning, Bella. Are my other children up yet?" He smiles brightly. It is unmistakable where Edward gets his good looks from.

"Edward's in the shower and Alice is getting dressed."

"I see. What are you up to today?"

"I'm not sure, yet. Never a dull moment with Alice though."

"Oh, yes. I know. She gets her enthusiasm from her mother."

"Do you know what time it is?"

He looks at his watch then back to me. "A little after 8:30. Why?"

"How about some breakfast?"

"You know you don't have to, Bella."

"Nonsense, I want to. French Toast, okay?"

"Sure, sounds wonderful."

We walk down stairs to the kitchen. He makes himself another cup of coffee then walks to the living room to watch TV. _I guess he's been up for a while._ It's probably a good thing I know my way around their kitchen then because no one comes in here until I've got the second batch in the pan. Edward is the first to join me in the kitchen.

"Morning, Bell." He says passing me to make himself a cup of coffee. "French Toast?"

"Yep."

He pulls out a stack of plates, puts them on the counter next to me then grabs four cups from the cabinet, fills them with juice, and sits them in a straight row on the island.

"Mind if I help?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Edward."

He takes the pieces I've already cooked, arranged them on the plates and added a little bit of powdered sugar before digging around in their huge cupboard for the maple syrup.

"I think I saw it on the second shelf down, around the right corner somewhere." I yell to him while flipping the last two pieces.

I hear the door clatter shut and turn to see him holding the bottle above his and looking pleased with himself. I can't help but to laugh at him.

Carlisle came in then to see what all the noise was about I'm sure. He just smiled at us and sat down at the island. Just as I was placing the plates in front of Edward and Carlisle, Alice came dancing in.

"Good Morning my beautiful family." She says cheerfully.

She walks over and kisses Carlisle's cheek, grabs a cup and sits down on the stool at the end of the bar leaving an empty seat between her and Edward. _Evil woman, I know what you're doing._ I sit her plate in front of her then take my seat. We eat in a comfortable silence the only sounds are forks against plates and cups being sat down on the counter. Once everyone is finished Edward gathers the plates and piles them in the sink.

"Well, I'm off." Alice says after downing the rest of her juice. "I have a few more plans to make before the party. Bells, you want to join me?"

I shake my head from side to side quickly. I'm pretty sure it looked something like a seizure from where she was sitting. I hear her tinkling laughter fallowed by her heels clanking on the tiles of the floor. She pushes her stool back into its original spot and walks out.

"That was delicious. Thank you so much." Carlisle says to me before getting up and going back to the living room. I walk over to the sink to wash the dishes but Edward pushes me away from the counter and towards the table.

"You sit. I'll do them."

I turn back to the island, sit down on one of the stools and watch him rinse the plates and cups then place them in the dishwasher.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asks closing the door to the dishwasher and turning it on then coming over to sit next to me.

"Yeah, I slept fine. Why do you ask?" _Oh, god! Here it comes._ The part where he tells me I spent most of the night moaning his name or something equally as horrible.

"You moved around a lot. I thought maybe I was bothering you."

"You know you don't. Did I say anything?" _Please don't blush! Please don't blush!_

"Not really."

Oh, but see that's not exactly a no. It's more of a 'you did but I'm not going to tell you'. "You would tell me if I said something, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, Bella."

"Than what did I say?"

"You didn't _say_ anything. You just made a lot of noise."

I can't stop the blush now even if I tried.

"Your dream wasn't rated PG-13 was it?" He guessed.

I tip my head to the side, telling him he was close but not quite there yet.

"R?" He guesses again.

I shrug and look away suddenly finding the dots and swirls on the counter top very interesting.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have them." He tells me while rubbing my arm.

"I know. It's just that you heard me, saw me."

"That's what you're embarrassed about? Do you know how many times I've lain next to you had the same kind of dream?"

What the . . .? _No, he's just trying to make me feel better._ I mean can't you kind of tell when a guy has a dream like that? There is no way. Then again there are a lot of nights that he disappears before I wake up, but I never thought that would be a cause for it.

"You look like you don't believe me." He says to me then mumbles "Honestly I'm surprised you couldn't feel it sometimes."

I'm fairly sure he didn't mean to say that out loud because not even a beat after it left his mouth he looks at me and laughs nervously.

"You haven't, have you?" He asked. I guess something in my face made his brain take a different direction. "I mean you would tell me that kind of thing wouldn't you?"

I just shake my head at his first question then nod at the second. I absolutely can't talk. This is just way too weird. I can't talk about this stuff with Alice, my boyfriend or even my parents.

"I think I've had enough awkwardness for today. I'm going to take a shower now."

"Yeah, you do that."

_Oh my god!_ That is possibly the most awkward conversation I've ever had. That even tops my parents giving me 'the talk'. I take my shower quickly and dress even quicker. I'm not sure why I'm in such a hurry. It's not like I'm going anywhere nor doing anything. I hear a knock at my door as I'm attempting to tame my wet hair.

"Come in." I already know its Edward.

He opens the door but doesn't move. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I know I creeped you out and I don't want us to be uncomfortable."

"Okay." I say whilst still pulling at the knots in my hair.

"You want me to take you home?"

"Please."

"Meet me down stairs in a few?"

"Sure."

He closes the door and I grab all my new stuff except the party dress and shoes. I'll leave those here because I know Alice well want to play Bella Barbie before the party. I giggle when I pick up the pink bag. You know what, this may sound very Alice like, but I'm going to make him carry it just because he made me feel so weird earlier. "Edward!"

He opens the door again not five second later. I'm guessing he didn't go far. "Need help?" he asks when he sees me trying to juggle all the bags.

"Yeah." I hand him the bag and watch him turn almost the same color pink.

"Bella." He grumbles.

I laugh. "What? You can talk about sex dreams but you can't hold a pink bag?" I'm not sure where the bravery came from but I didn't even blush after. _Maybe, I'm channeling Alice._

"It's not the bag. It's what's in it."

I grin and hand him some other bags. He drives me home and helps me get everything up to my room – once again avoiding the pink bag. It's only noon so I ask him if he wants to stay for lunch. He does and we eat simple cold cut sandwiches then watch TV until my parents get home. _Thank god there was no more weirdness!_ My mom starts dinner and asks if he wants to stay but he refuses saying he needs to get home before Carlisle has to go to work. I follow him out to his car.

"Bye, Bella." He says opening his door and stepping in.

"Goodnight, Edward. You know next time I go to the mall I'm taking you with me."

"Why is that?" He closes the door and I lean in to the window.

"Because you're officially my Victoria's Secret bag holder." I smile_. Again, with the bravery?_

"You're mean, you know that? You've been spending too much time with Alice."

"Maybe so, but it's still funny."

He sits there gripping the steering wheel for a while. "Are we okay?"

"Of course. Life would be dull without awkward moments and total embarrassment. Besides we've had plenty of them before and it's never gotten between us."

"You're right. Friendship is stronger than anything."

"Yeah." I lean in some more and kiss his cheek, which is not something I've done before. "Bye, Edward." I say before standing up to let him go.

"Bye, Bell." He whispers before backing up and driving away.

**A/N again, haha! **Soooo, what do you think? I want to know so hit that button right down there! PLEASE! Thank you to all the people how have reviewed so far! Chloe - Thank you for telling me again and again how much you like this! To all the people how have added this to their favorites and to alert - thank you too! It makes me insanely happy to know that people actually like this. :) I'll put the girls prom/party dresses on my profile...'til next time! Keep Reading!


	5. I wasn't that lil girl u used to see

**A/N**- Hello, again! Any of you that have been following from chapter one are probably thinking "Whhaatttt? It's only been a week. She can't be updating yet." LOL :) Well, you are not seeing things...I am updating. This is part 2 of Bella's 16th party and as I said before I have to warn you on this one. ***Attempted rape, underage drinking, and domestic violence* This chapter is the main reason for M rating...you have been warned! **Also there might be a lemon in a later chapter...hopefully that will keep everyone from running. I have to add that I do not own Ke$ha's Tik Tok.** Please, READ ON!**

I'm standing in the guestroom with Alice behind me throwing dresses on the bed. She shoved the push-up bra I bought, or rather she made me get, two weeks ago into my hands.

"Put it on, now!" She told me.

No point in arguing with her. She would just yell or whine until I felt guilt and gave in anyway. Besides I want to look nice tonight because how often do you get your own prom? Jake will be here in about twenty minutes and she still has to do my make-up and help me into my dress as well as get herself ready in that time. Esme and my mom are down stairs cooking and all the boys are decorating the house and the yard. Alice has twinkle lights all over the trees on either side of their drive way so there's no missing the place tonight. Despite the stress she's in a rather good mood, not that you could tell right now. I'm pretty sure it's because Jasper came home from New York just for tonight. Alone, I might add. I take my dress and the underwear into the adjoining bathroom and change. When I came out she is already in her dress and sliding on lip gloss. She didn't give me a second before she pulled me to her, turned me around, pulled the strings on the back of my dress tight- making me gasp for breath- then tied them and shoved me down into the chair in front on the mirror. Rose came in then with a red bag and hair dryer in hand. She starts drying my hair while Alice applies make-up. Not even ten minutes later they back away from me with their hands up.

"Ta-da!" They say in unison.

Alice dances over to the closet and back to me with my shoes. She bends down and puts them on my feet. Once she hooks them around my ankles and stands up she pulls me over to the full length mirror she drug in here from her room earlier. I didn't even recognize myself. _Oh my god! I have boobs or the appearance of them anyway._ I do a turn and look at dress from every angle just trying to find a flaw but there were none. My hair is in perfect waves and the make-up is natural, which I thank god for, you never know with Alice. I actually fell perfect in this dress.

"So . . . ?" Alice gets impatient easily.

"I don't even know what to say. I feel . . . ." I stammer.

"Hot? You should because you look it! Jacob won't know what do with you tonight."

"Alice." I kind of whined before blushing and looking down.

"You look unbelievable, Bella." Rose says to me patting my shoulder then walking out of the make shift beauty salon.

I just now notice Rose's dress. It's strapless, back silk on the top half until just below her hips where black beads take over and come down in thin lines until about mid-thigh, overlapping the light pink of the bottom. In other words it's perfect and classy just like her.

"Do you love it?" Alice chirps.

"Of course! Alice, I don't - thank you!"

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday. You better feel confident in this because if you don't, you're blind!'

"I do."

"Confidant enough to make sex jokes with my brother, again?"

I laugh nervously. "He told you about that?"

"Yep and the Victoria's Secret thing. Do you know how much I love you for that?"

I just grin at her. I can't believe he told her about that! A knock came from the door a second before Alice pulled it open and there stood Edward.

"Hello, brother." Alice said as he walked in and she walked out. "Bye, brother. Later, Bells."

He walked over to me and stopped less than a foot from me. "You look . . . incredible . . . fantastic." He said aloud then breathed "Wow."

I smile then take in what he's wearing. Black slacks, a white button up and a black tie. _Yummy! Don't go there Isabella! You have a boyfriend_ . . . _who is down stairs right now_. I think this as I hear Jacob's thunderous voice come from the living room.

"You look pretty wow yourself."

"I'm not a fan of the tie but I'll suffer for you." He says pulling at said tie.

"Are you willing to go through more torture?"

"Why? What are you going to make me do?" He asks fearfully.

"Could you put on your red tie, please?" I say biting my lip.

His brows come together. My guess would be he's trying to figure out why I want him to change it. _I want you to because I want you to match me_. At normal proms guys wear ties that match their girl's dresses and I want the other girls to know I have a little bit of claim on him. Since I didn't elaborate he pursed his lips and rolls his eyes at me before leaving the room mumbling something about being bossy. I giggle turning back to the mirror and playing with my hair. I watch him in the mirror as he comes back into the room a few minutes later and he's fighting with the thin strip of silk. He growled at it, really growled! I couldn't help laughing as I walked over to him to help.

"Silk is harder to tie." He complains.

"You bought it not me." I'm still shaking with laughter.

"I had no part in it. Once again it was all Alice. I vowed I'd never wear the thing but here I am."

Sometimes I wonder if Alice has psychic abilities. It's that or extreme coincidences, which I personally don't believe. I have it tied and smoothed out in just a couple minutes.

"How'd you learn to do that?" He asks looking down at me with his emerald eyes shining with some emotion I can't quite place.

"My dad." I answer simply.

He pulls me into a hug. "Thank you, and happy sweet sixteen."

"Yeah, no problem, and thank you." I whisper before releasing him.

"Don't say thank you until you see my present." He says lopsided grin in place.

"Bells!" Jacob yells from the hallway. I turn to see him standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face. "Hello, Edward." He says bitterly.

"Jacob." Edward nods in acknowledgement. "I should get back down there." He says to me and leaves the room once again.

"What was that about?" Jake asks walking towards me still frowning.

"Don't start, Jake. I was helping him with his tie."

"I'm not starting anything." He says with false innocence.

I look him over then. Black jeans and one of those tux T-shirts? _Really?_ I close my eyes and shake my head.

"That's your idea of dressing up?" I ask him.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, but I don't have the money pretty boy has."

"It has nothing to do with money and you know it. I know for a fact that you have nicer stuff your closet. You could've at least tried."

"Why? I'm not here to impress them."

"Maybe not, but it's important to me. Alice put a lot of thought into this and it's my birthday!"

"Whatever. If you want me to go so you can be with Edward then I will." He snarled Edward's name.

"No, Jacob I don't _want _you to go! You're my boyfriend you _should_ be here. You should _want_ to be here! I thought you'd take this a _little_ more seriously."

I'm yelling and I know it. I'm sure the rest of the house can hear us to. He just ruined my good day. I was happy until he walked in the door. I'm starting to see a pattern here.

"I don't do serious."

"I'm beginning to see that." I grumble.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, okay! Just go down stairs and I'll be down in a little while."

He walks out, slamming the door behind him. Edward came in from the bathroom after the glass in the windows stopped rattling. _Great, he heard everything!_

"Are you okay?" He asks gently.

"Yeah. How much did you hear?"

"Most of it." He says apologetically. "I wasn't trying to listen. I went to get my jacket and heard you yelling. I wanted to make sure he didn't put his hands on you."

"He wouldn't hurt me." _Who am I trying to convince? He's left bruises before._

"Maybe not on purpose. I've seen him lose his temper, Bella. He gets violent sometimes."

"I know. Not with me though."

He nods and puts his arm out for me to take. I hesitate and he puts his arm down then shoves his hands into his jacket pockets.

"It's probably not a good idea right now." I say sadly.

"You're right. But I'm getting a dance whether he likes it or not." He stats matter-of-factly.

"Okay."

So we walk down stairs and everyone I know and a few I don't are already mingling. I see Emmett over in the corner going through CDs with Rose standing next to him. Alice is standing at the front door greeting everyone and Jasper taking coats right next her. Esme and my mom are still in the kitchen and Carlisle and my dad are outside working the grill. They, in the matter of a few hours, transformed the living room into a dance floor complete with lights and a disco ball. They have streamers of all colors hanging everywhere- all over the rails of the stairs and along the walls of the hall way, living room, and entryway. I look out the front door to see a full arch of flowers of all colors and types at the bottom of the porch steps. I shake my head and keep walking.

I wave at everyone as I walk past and into the living room/dance floor. I walk over to the DJ station to ask what Emmett was going to play first. He jumps when I ask making the CDs he had in his hands go in every direction and making me and Rose laugh.

"Oh, hey, Bella. Whatever you want me to play." He says gathering the CDs back into a pile.

"Do you have Ke$ha's Tik Tok?"

"Yep, right here."

He puts in a mix CD that he burned of dance songs and mixes. _That got everyone on the dance floor!_We dance for over an hour before the parents said it was time to do my presents and cake. The cake they roll in, on the table that came up to my waist, was taller than me. Two tiers of vanilla and two of chocolate covered in red frosting and random colored flowers and designs. In black on the top and smallest tier it said 'Happy Sweet 16th Birthday' on the next tier down it has my name in fancy piped lettering with swirls and dots in all the colors around it. Alice and Edward placed the sixteen black candles all round the bottom tier. I blew them out a few at time since they spaced them out so much. It took a while because I had to walk all the way around the table just to get to all of them. Lights flashed all around me as I cut the first piece then my mom took the knife before I hurt someone and passes out the rest of the cake with Esme dishing out ice-cream. After we eat Alice pushes me into the music room to open my presents. Opening them took about two hours. It probably would have only taken an hour if everyone didn't want pictures. I have clothes, gift cards, and jewelry coming out of my ears. My parents got me a camera and a scrapbook. Carlisle and Esme got me the most beautiful pair of diamond earrings. Alice got me midnight blue pumps and a matching bag that had D & G on it. When I asked what it meant she and Jessica both laughed at me.

"It's Dolce and Gabbana, silly." She told me.

Jacob got a charm bracelet and made a wolf charm for it. Edward got me a necklace with a heart shaped lock and key on it but in the bottom of the bag was another key. He wouldn't tell me what the other key was for though. I gave up after a while and we all went back to the dance floor. I'm dancing stupidly with Alice to some annoying pop song we've heard on the radio enough to know the words to when the first slow song came on. Alice stopped and walked over to Jasper to ask him to dance. He shook his head, she pouted and he gave in, walking her to the dance floor. Edward walks into my line of sight then extending his hand to me.

"Dance with me?"

I take his hand in mine and he pulls me closer placing his other hand on the small of my back. We dance for that song and another when Jacob comes over and literally shoved Edward away from me.

"Hands off my girl." He said pointing at Edward.

He pulled me roughly to him and started dancing out of time to the music.

"If you wanted to cut in all you had to do was ask." Edward murmurs to himself and walks away from us.

_Don't go Edward! _

"You two looked cozy." Jacob said.

"Well, since you disappeared for the last hour." I accuse then switch directions knowing that conversation won't get me anywhere. "I don't see the problem with me dancing with my best friend."

"You don't want me here anyway. So, I went down to the basement and picked the lock on the liquor cabinet."

"You're drunk?" I tried to pull away from him but he just held me tighter to him.

"I was thinking while I was down there and I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Oh, it's okay. We both overreacted."I say to try and keep him calm.

I'm not forgiving him, not by any means, but keeping my anger in check is essential. He slides his hand from my waist to my butt and squeezed. I yelped as he forced me even closer to him.

"Jake." I warned.

"What? He can have you but I can't?" He's getting angry again.

"What are talking about?" I ask as if my brain wasn't a train wreck right now.

_How can he do this in front of my family and friends? On my birthday! Why me, why today!_

"Edward! I know you're sleeping with him. Why else would you spend every weekend here . . . in his bed?"

"He's my friend, you know that. He hums my lullaby to help me sleep."I say coolly.

"That's what it takes to get into your pants? Music? Fine." He starts humming or should I say butchering the song playing through the speakers at the moment. "Happy? Now, let's go upstairs."

"No."_Not so cool, calm, and collected now are we?_

He digs his fingers into my hips. "I said upstairs! You may get to boss him around but not me."

"And I said no. I'm not doing _anything_ with you! You're drunk."

"You put out for him all the time! Why can't I get some? You are _my_ girlfriend." He says digging his fingers into me even harder.

_OW!_ That's going to leave a bruise.

"Jake. Jacob, you're hurting me."I squeak.

He starts walking making me walk backwards until my back hits a wall, hard. _Ouch!_

"You don't want to go upstairs? I'll take you here then." He starts pulling up my dress. "Let everyone watch. Even Edward. I'll show him how it's done."

I try to push him away but he's holding me to tight and he has my hands trapped between us. I can't kick him because I'm pushed too tightly against the wall. I close my eyes and prey that someone will pay attention to what's going on and stop it. He grabs my arms then and pulls them above my head banging them into the wall. He holds them there with his right hand. I can feel his finger tips pressing against the bones in my wrist he's holding me so tight. _More bruises!_

"Jacob, please calm down." I whimper.

He ignores it and presses his whole body on me bringing his left hand back to my hip and digging into the same spot that I'm sure has bruises already. I yelp again louder this time because of the pain. I close my eyes willing the tears away but before I could even think a full sentence he was gone. _What?_ I let myself slide down the wall and sit down pulling my knees to my chest. I feel a hand on my shoulder some time later and jump. My eyes pop open to see Edward knelt down in front of me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He sits down cross-legged then and just looks at me.

"What?"

"No tears."

I shake my head from side to side. I look around and everyone is gone. _When did that happen?_ I look back at Edward in question.

"I told everyone to leave after Emmett got Jacob out. I tried to find Alice for you to talk to, but I don't know where she is."

"I'm fine. He didn't do any permanent damage."

I stood up then as did Edward and he helped me to the kitchen. Seeing it empty reminded me. _Where were my parents?_ I guess Edward can read minds today because he told me they went to the diner to give us 'party time' before I even asked. He let go of me after forcing me into a chair at the table and walked over to the fridge. He opened the freezer side and put several ice cubes into a towel from the counter. He walked back to me and placed it on my wrists. He sat down in the chair next to me. He was staring at me with an odd expression. "What?" I ask again.

"I guess I'm waiting for you to start screaming or crying or something."

"Well I'm not so you can stop watching me."

We sit in silence for a long time. _This dress is really uncomfortable to sit in_. I get up and head to the stairs but remember that Alice isn't here to help me out of it. No one's here but Edward. _Well this is going to be embarrassing_. I turn around to find him still sitting at the table staring straight ahead. "Edward?" I call to him from the stairs.

He was beside me in seconds. "Yes?"

"I need help getting out of my dress." I blush and look down.

"Oh . . ." was all he said.

"Since Alice has done a disappearing act would you . . . could you help me?"

"Sure, I can." He answers.

We walk upstairs and I stop at the top looking back and forth between his room and mine. I decide on his and walk to it pushing the door open and stepping through. I hear his steps stop right behind me. I pull my hair out of the way then feel his soft, warm hands pull the strings untying it and then pulling at them around each loop to loosen it. Once he's done I hear him sigh and he rubs his hand down my back in straight line along my spine.

"Your back is red from him slamming you against the wall. Damn it! I saw the whole thing I just couldn't get to you fast enough."

"Edward it's not your fault." I turn to him holding the dress up.

_No need to flash him. Tonight's been embarrassing enough._

"You can barrow some of my clothes to sleep in if you want or I can get something from your room, whichever."

"Can I have one of your t-shirts?"

He nods then backs away. "I'll step out so you can change."

He takes four more steps backwards, turns, steps out the open door, and closes it. I walk over to his dresser and pull the top drawer open, digging towards the back finding a pair of his boxer briefs that he never wears anymore then closing the drawer again. I pull the next drawer down open and pull out the first t-shirt I put my hands on. It just happened to be white and one of his favorites. I let the dress drop to the floor, step out of it, pull on his shirt then gather the dress up and place it on his bed. I step into the boxers and pull them up. They're way too big for me which is why I wanted them. I roll the waistband up so they'll stay on and that makes them short enough to be covered by the shirt.

I walk past his mirror and stop, taking a step back to look at myself. Hair a crazy mess, make-up smeared, wearing clothes three times too big for me. _Very attractive, Bella._ The little voice in my head now has a face and is rolling her eyes at me while tapping her foot. _Umm, that's strange! She looks a lot like Alice_. I look down at the bruises on my wrists then pull the shirt up and the waistband down looking at the finger shaped bruises on my right hip, and then the matching ones on my left. I let go of the waistband, wincing when it popped against the marks, pulling the shirt up higher to see the faint yellowish places on my ribs. _It's been a few weeks, at least they're better._ Jacob left those to.

We were kissing on his couch and I wouldn't let him do any more. He got mad while he was holding me and there you go, bruises. I know I should have left him the first time it happened but I'd never had a boyfriend before, he was the only one interested, I thought maybe it was normal. I'm making excuses for him. I _knew_ it wasn't normal! I just dealt with it. I don't know what I was thinking! And here I am still making up reasons for this to be my fault. No sense in standing here and reliving the past. _Move on, keep going! Edward is right outside the door, he could be your future if you stop moping_. I drop the shirt and walk over to the door and pull it open. Edward's standing there with his hand in the air.

"I was about to knock. To see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." I smile up at him. _I'm fine now. _"I am tired, though. Will you lay down with me?"

"If that's what you want." He nods.

I nod and grab his hand pulling him to the bed. I sit down on the edge and he sits down right next to me.

"I am so sorry I let that happen to you, Bell."

"You didn't _let_ it happen. It just did."

"No, I saw the whole thing. I could have stopped it early. So many people, and it's like I froze once I realized what he was doing. I'm – I'm sorry."

"Edward, stop. It's not your fault."

"It is! It happened in my house. I was supposed to be watching you, protecting you. I can't even do that right!"

"Why am I your responsibility?"

"Because I love you!"

I blinked a few times and felt my chin drop. He had this look on his face like 'I can't believe I said that out loud!'.

"What?**"** I said so low even I barely heard it.

"I'm in love with you, Bella. I think I always have been but I'm just now figuring it out. Seeing you with Jacob pained me beyond words but you were happy and I wasn't about to ruin that. I had to watch him touch you and kiss you. I wanted to be the one you ran to but you where his, not mine. I want you to mine, I really – really do. . ."

"You where with Tanya." I interrupt.

"I tried to make myself want someone else because I thought you were happy. That's all I want, your happiness." He paused for a millisecond. "If you don't feel the same way I do, that's okay. Be with whomever you want, whoever makes you happy." He continues to rant.

"Edward! Edward, stop."

"You don't want to hear any of this do you?" He looks down at his hand on the comforter.

"Edward, look at me." I command.

He looks back at me with careful eyes. His face had no expression whatsoever. I'd never seen him like this before. I had to make him react somehow so I leaned forward and kissed him. It was quick and when I pulled back he looked shocked and confused.

"I love you, too."

**A/N...**Now if any of you are still reading (and I really hope you are) please review! I hate to be one of those authors that begs for reviews but I only have 6 and the story is almost half way done. I'm not feeling the love to much right now. :'(  
I'd also hate to be one of the authors that doesn't update until he/she get so many reviews but I might have to do that unless I start seeing a few more reviews. **Hit that button! Please, please, please!**


	6. 2am ridin in ur truck

**A/N - HEY ALL! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my baby brother started kindergarten this week..so, I've been busy crying. How is everyone liking school so far? I start college in January but hopefully I'll have this done by then. I'm not going to ramble to much this time so...say it with me now...READ ON!**

Sitting in the passenger sit of Edward's truck waiting on him to come out of his house after talking to his parents is torturous and cold. _Hurry up will you? I'm freezing!_ You see it's not actually Edward's truck, technically it's mine. Once I learn to drive and get my permit that is. The key in the bottom of my birthday bag that Edward refused to tell me about . . . yeah it goes to this truck. The truck is by no means fancy; it's old probably from the early seventies but well built. _Like Edward. _I'm just glad Edward knows me well enough not to get me some new shiny thing that I'd probably end up wrecking. And the sturdy red pick-up truck is perfect for nights like this. Edward is taking me to a clearing that he found somewhere on the border of his parents land. He finally comes out of the house pulling his favorite leather jacket on over his perfectly fitted gray t-shirt, his bronze hair sticking up in several different directions, probably from running his fingers through it. He hops in and starts the engine before turning to me and smiling my favorite sideways smile.

"Hey." He greets.

"Hi, what took so long?" I ask.

"Esme. She, huh, she wanted me to remember to have you home on time."

"I'm staying here though. You didn't tell them? Ask them?"

"I asked my dad. He said it was fine days ago. I guess he didn't mention that to her."

"Oh."

"I told her that you where staying and that we might be coming in late. We have things to talk about." He says calmly before dropping his voice like he really wasn't talking to me but more just thinking out loud. "She wasn't convinced and went into overprotective-momma-mode. Then Carlisle gave me his medical opinion on things and they felt the need to make me listen to it again." He looks at me then. "Sorry, no need to put you through my parents stuff when you have to deal with yours."

"It's fine, Edward. I'll deal with all the parents in the world if I can be with you at the end of the day."

We share a smile as he backs out of the driveway and onto the main road. I'm not sure where he's going but he seems to be. "What did you mean she wasn't convinced?" I questioned.

"She doesn't think we're going out here to see the stars and talk."

"Oh." _I get it now. She thinks we're going out here to . . . fool around_. "What did Carlisle say?"

"He went over the basics again." He says simply. Edward doesn't like to talk about these sorts of things much. "He said it would be . . . different . . . with you." He says in a whisper.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Um, I-he-ahem-well. Let's talk about something else please."

"We've been together for almost a year now. We should be able to talk about this. We _need _to talk about this."

"I know, Bella, but you're so young. I don't . . ."

"What? You do want to do that with me don't you?" I say playing with my hands in my lap to much of a coward to look at him.

"Of course! You're gorgeous and I would love to make love to you but- you're sixteen. I don't want you to regret it later."

"I could never regret anything I do with you Edward." I tell him while placing my hand on his forearm.

He smiles and lets out a breath before stopping the truck on a dirt road. "I'm fairly sure the truck can make it to the creek but if you don't want to risk it we can walk."

"How long is it?"

"At least a few miles."

"Yeah, the truck can make it." I nod.

He chuckles and starts driving again. The road is pretty bumpy, there for halting all conversation. Once we get there he fixes a few blankets in the bed of the truck. We climb in and he lies down with his hands behind his head while I lay on his chest. He plays with my hair, and I listen to his heart. I can hear the babbling of the small creek in the distance, too. After about twenty minutes of silence he points out a few constellations and the North Star. It's quiet for awhile after that and he kisses the top of my head.

"He said it be different because I fell so much more for you." He says out of the blue.

"Oh." _I've been saying that a lot tonight._

"And because you're the only virgin I've been with. They both wanted me to understand that I have to be extremely gentle with you." He says quietly. "Oh, and he gave me condoms." He tacked that on at the end quickly.

I snort. _He's got to be joking!_ "What?" I say trying desperately not to laugh.

"Talk about felling like a fourteen year old boy again." From the tone in his voice alone I could tell he was mortified.

I'm not sure if I'm laughing from the hilarity of that situation or embarrassment.

"Can I ask you something, Bell?" He asks once I've calmed down.

I nod against him. "Sure."

"Did you and Jacob ever do anything?"

"Hum-well-not really. Just-huh . . ."

"It's okay. You can tell me, I won't get mad if you did."

"I-I, um, I let him touch me. Once."

It was a couple beats before he asked, "Where?"

I didn't answer. I wasn't sure I could answer. _Surely he would get mad if he knew._ Now that I'm with Edward everything I did with Jacob fells wrong. Even though at the time I didn't think much about it.

"Down there?" He asks slowly, his right hand coming to rest on my hip.

I shake my head no and his hand slides back a little so it's right above my butt. I gulp loudly. Loud enough that he could hear it I guess because his hand stops instantly. He places it higher up on my side and mumbles 'sorry'.

"Higher." I think that's about as close to answer as I'm going to be able to give him.

"What?" He asks confusedly.

"I said higher."

"You want me to . . .? Oh, that's where he - oh okay."

"I had all my clothes on. It was just a pass not like a full on grab or anything. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? How could I hold that against you when I've had sex with two girls? If anything I should be the one apologizing."

"You slept with Tanya?"

"Yes. Like I said, I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. I didn't think that you would have since you two weren't together that long, though."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a long slightly uncomfortable silence after that. He took his hand off my side and placed back under his head. _He doesn't want to touch me now. Nice going!_ I can't get over the fact that he slept with Tanya. They were together all of _maybe_ three months. I'm not mad at him. He's a guy, I get it. But her? You've got to be easy to sleep with someone that soon. I guess that's how she keeps the guys interested. _But she couldn't keep Edward. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ I can see my inner self doing a happy dance.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" He asks.

"What? No." I answer immediately.

"I don't want you to be angry with me. It's the last thing I want, but you have every right."

"No, I don't. We were just friends then. If you're not mad about Jacob then I can't be about Tanya."

"I don't like thinking of other guys touching you, but I can't do anything about it now. So there is no reason to get upset."

"Exactly." I say to make him stop beating himself up over this.

It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now. He's with me and that's all I need. _Hold on, wait! Did he say thinking of _other _guys touching me? As in _he_ thinks about touching me?_ "Wait a minute." I say sitting up so I could look at his face. "Did you say _other_ guys?"

He nods and raises his eyebrows in question.

"Does that mean _you_ think about touching me?"

"Well yeah, you are my girlfriend." He looks me over then. "Unless you think it's inappropriate. I'll stop if you want." He closes his eyes while saying this.

"No!"

His eyes pop open surprised by my outburst. We stare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time before he smiles. Not his normal half smile but a full, all teeth giddy grin.

"I love you." He tells me still grinning.

"I love you, too."

"Come here." He says huskily.

I know what that means. I lean forward and meet his lips. He reaches around my waist and pulls me on top of him then moves his hands to the back of my head to deepen the kiss. He slides his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I grant and our tongues start a duel for dominance. We pull away for air, or I did, because he attaches himself to my neck. He kisses the spot right below my ear and I gasp. I can feel him smile against my skin and kiss that place again. This time I moan. I tried to keep it in I really did but . . . wow. He pulls away from me then pressing his forehead against mine. He takes a deep breath, kisses my nose and moves me off him. _Did I do something wrong?_

"We should probably head back." He breaths out.

"What time is it anyway?" I ask dumbly.

He pulls his phone from his pocket and looks at it. "Shit." He grumbles. "It's after two o'clock in the morning. They are going to kill us."

I get up and climb out and he follows. We throw the blankets in the cab and jump in. He turns the key and the engine roars to life. He turns the truck around quickly throwing dirt and speeds off in the direction of his house.

"Could you slow down, please? You driving like a maniac is not going to save us." I yell at him.

"Fine." He huffs slowing down considerably. "With your aversion to my driving you would think you would be more willing to learn."

"Aw, but I like watching you drive."

"Yeah and why is that?"

"It's kind of sexy."

He looks over at me raising one eyebrow silently asking me to elaborate.

"You're long fingers wrapped around the steering wheel. The way your muscles flex as you turn." I bite my lip to keep the rest in.

He smirks. "Watching you ride on the bumpy road is quite the entertainment to."

I pull my phone out and start typing a text to Alice. It's just an excuse to not have to look at him. He keeps talking like that and I'm going to jump him right here in the seat of our truck.

"You should be watching the road." I inform him while still staring at my phone.

"I can do both."

_Um, double meaning there is it just my imagination? _I hit send and place the phone in my lap to wait for her response. I cut my eyes over to watch Edward and forgot all about my phone. That is until it vibrated and I jumped. Edward chuckled as I opened it to see what Alice said.

No, they went to bed hours ago. – Ali

Whew! Major problems avoided . . . at least for now. – Bells

Yes, lucky! Speaking of lucky . . . . How'd it go? – Ali

ALICE! I told you already! – Bells

I know but I'm 4ever the optimist – Ali

Could you let us in? We're in the drive way . . . – Bells

Ugh, sure! :) - Ali

Edward pulls the truck into its spot and we get out closing the doors quietly. Alice pulls the door open just as we walk up the steps.

"Have fun?" Alice asks us both.

Neither of us answers so she hops in front of us, hands on her hips and taps her foot impatiently. "Hello! I asked a question."

Edward mumbles something about going to his room and annoying pixie before quickly dashing up the stairs.

"Are you going to answer me?" She asks impatiently.

"I already did." I sigh.

"I want details, silly. Come on we can have girl time in my room." She insists while pulling me to the stairs.

"I don't want to, Ali. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep and I want to be with Edward."

"You've been with Edward all night." She whines.

"Alice Reece!" I bellow. "Please, okay. It's been a long night, a very confusing one at that. Just let me sleep and I'll give you whatever you want tomorrow."

"Anything?"

"Yes, sure. I don't care."

"Okay." She says her hazel eyes shining with excitement.

She lets go of my hand and I walk past her. I open the door to my room but I can feel someone behind me. _Grrrr! Who knew someone so tiny could be so annoying?_ I turn around and find Alice nervously playing with her hands at the door. _Alice is never nervous about anything._ I also note that she's not looking at me but at her shiny purple flats. **"**What is it, Alice?"

"Well, can I ask one thing before you go to bed?"

"Of course."

She walks to me and whispers, "I overheard Edward talking to dad the other day . . . about . . . sex." She pauses and bites her lip. I think we switched bodies at some point earlier tonight. If she blushes then it is truly a Freaky Friday moment. "So, did you?"

I am momentarily confused by her question then I realize what she's asking and blush. Okay, no soul switching for us. "No, but we did talk about it, which is an accomplishment in its own."

"I know. Edward is so uptight about things like that. He says he's being a gentleman but guys stopped doing that in like the early nineteen hundreds."

"He is a history buff and he's always had thing for the time around World War one. What was it nineteen seventeen . . . nineteen eighteen?"

"Something like that. I still don't understand it." She says rolling her eyes at her brother. "But I'll let you get ready for bed. See you tomorrow! Night, Bella."

She dances out of the room waving at me then closes the door behind her. I unbutton my jeans and let them fall to the floor before picking them up, folding them and throwing them onto the bed. I pull my shirt over my head and throw it on the bed as well, reminding myself to take them to the laundry room in the morning. I walk to the dresser and pull out my favorite sweats and one of Edwards old t-shirts. Alice always says I dress like a hobo for bed. _I don't care!_ It's warm and comfortable, that's all I'm looking for in the middle of November. During the summer I'll let her dress me in the stupid matching shorts and camis that say stuff across the chest and/or butt but refuse to prance around half naked like she does. She is completely comfortable in her skin but I don't have the confidence for it. I pull on my night clothes and go to the bathroom before going to Edward's room. I close the door between the bathroom and his room before he looks up from the book in his hands.

"Hi, love. I didn't know if you would come in here tonight or not." He places the book on his bedside table.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" I shrug.

"I thought maybe you'd be mad or embarrassed by my word vomit earlier."

"I think we both had a case of word vomit." I giggle.

He opens his arms for me. How can I reject that? So I run and jump right before I reach the bed and end up landing right on top of him. Oh, crap! I probably hurt him! I sit up to ask if I hurt him but he just laughs.

"Glad to see your enthusiasm hasn't gone anywhere." He says.

I sit all the way up on his stomach, my knees on either side of him. "Glad I amuse you."

He shakes his head. "You've always done that."

I scowl, he laughs quietly, which earns him a soft slap on the chest.

"Ow." He says rubbing the spot in mock hurt. "What did you do that for? All I was saying was you are my muse."

"Sure, sure."

"You always have been."

"Whatever. I'm mad at you!" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"You are my muse, my amusement, my girlfriend, and my only love." He grabs my hand and kisses each finger. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes." I say flatly. I drop my left hand onto his chest while he still has my right. "You left me back there to deal with the evil little fairy. By myself!"

"I'm sorry. I had something to do. I didn't really want fight with the midget from hell. Next time she starts on you I'll threaten her shoes."

"What where you doing?"

"I had stuff to think about. When I have something really important on my mind I write it down." He taps the book on his night stand.

"You keep a journal?"

"I know it sounds a little girly but I don't want to ever forget these times. I started them a few years ago, that way when I'm old and senile someone can read it to me."

"Aawww, that's cute."

"You didn't just call me cute. Don't you think hot and sexy would be better adjectives for me?" He says seriously but grins after.

"You're all of them and smart, and funny, and strong, and all mine." I lean forward to punctuate my statement with a kiss.

It was supposed to be a quick little kiss but he deepens it by holding me to him. Once he's convinced that I'll stay put he slides his hands slowly down my body to my hips. I move my hands from his chest to his hair. He digs his fingers into my side and in turn I pull his hair. He pulls away from me and growls.

"God, I'm sorry." I say uncertainly.

"Get. Off." He hisses through his teeth.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry." I stutter.

I hop off him and the bed only to get tripped by the blankets and end up falling face down on his rug. _Perfect! _I feel my face heat up. _I think I'll just stay right here. _

"Bell, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." I mumble into to floor, so I'm sure he heard something like "Hea, juft ine."

I hear the bed squeak a little and then footsteps. I feel his hands on my sides again as he lifts me up off the floor and into his arms. He places me back on the bed and slides in next to me.

"You do know I meant off me and not the bed, right?" He says fighting laughter.

"Yes." I grumble. "Can you tell me what I did wrong? So I know not to do it again?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right which is exactly why you had to get off me before I did something stupid."

"Oh."

Seriously, what else was I going to say? What _can_ you say when your breathtakingly beautiful boyfriend of almost a year says you're good at being seductive when you just fell self-conscious and awkward?

"Sleep now, my Isabella."

"Good night, Eddie." I say just because he called me the forbidden name.

"I'll let you have that one."

He hums my lullaby and I fall asleep within five minutes.

-!-#-$-!-!-#-$-!-!-#-$-!-!-#-$-!-!-#-$-!-

I woke up to hazel eyes staring at me. _Damn it, Alice! Where is Edward?_ I flop back over and pull the blankets up over my head. I feel the bed shift with her movements before the blankets were ripped away from my body swiftly. I groan, turn onto my stomach and burry my face in the pillow.

"Edward is gone for the day. Parents are at work and you promised."

I can just see her crossing her arms and tapping her foot at the end of the bed. I sigh and turn back over to find her right in front of me again. I scream and clutch my chest, waiting on my heart to start up again.

"Jesus, Alice! How do you run around so quietly?"

She made a tsk, tsk noise before saying, "Taking the lords name in vain." She shakes her head dramatically. "I can see you're in a wonderful mood this morning. By the way, I brought you coffee." She pointed to the cup on the nightstand.

I sit up slowly and grab the cup. I take a few sips while trying to avoid Alice's staring.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asks slowly.

"Clothes." I grin over the top of my cup.

"You have brand new pajamas, so why are wearing those ratty things?"

"I like them." I say shrugging.

"You do want Edward to want you, right?"

I nod.

"Then you need to be sexy. Those do not say sexy." She says flailing her arms around.

"Good. I wasn't going for sexy I was going for warm. It's November, Alice! I spent most of the night out in the cold, I really didn't care."

She throws herself onto the bed, bouncing a few times before coming to sit next to me against the head board. "You need to start caring. But enough about your fashion sense or lack thereof. What happened last night?"

She looked so interested and I trust her with everything so I told her the whole story. Word of word, step for step. She helped me analyze everything Edward said or did and I felt a lot better about how the night ended when she told me what she thought it meant.

"It just means he's warring between doing what he really wants and what he thinks is right. He wants you very badly, Bella. He doesn't know that you're ready yet because you're still the blushing, stuttering girl he's always known." Then she smiles evilly. "I think we should come up with a way to let him know you most definitely are ready."

"I don't think I want to do that. I want it to happen when it happens. You know, in the moment kind of thing."

"Okay, fine." She rolls her eyes. "No plotting to take over your sex life today."

I laugh at her silliness. "What are we doing today anyway?"

"This." She says like it was obvious.

"No four hour mall trips or playing Bella Barbie?"

"Nope. Not that I can't think of a few thing we could get you. Oh, and Prada has this new pip-toe pumps that I'm dying to get but daddy wouldn't let me have his credit card." She starts off happy but the trails off in despair.

"Poor you." I mumble against the coffee cup.

"So, I figured we could just stay here, watch some bad TV and overload on ice-cream and junk food."

_Either she didn't hear me or is ignoring it. Probably the latter. _"Sounds like a plan."

With coffee still in hand we head down stairs to pretty much empty the cabinets of all things salty, sweet and unhealthy. We dump all the food and drinks on the coffee table before flipping through the channels on TV. Finally landing on some old game show Alice threw the remote in the direction of the couch but it ended up bouncing onto the floor. We both plop down on opposite ends of the couch and start digging in. Two hours later we've made it through two bags of chips, half the thing of Oreos and are currently making our way through a pint of cookie dough ice-cream. All the while yelling random answers at the TV set just to see if one of the contests comes up with it to. After we finish the ice-cream, the sugar hit. We turned the TV to one of satellite radio channels and dance around like idiots, singing along until we both pass out on the couch. I wake up to Esme cleaning up our disaster.

"Long day?" She asks, her tinkling giggle reminding me so much of Alice's.

"Something like that. Here let me help." I mumble still half asleep.

We clean in silence. After everything is put away she sits at the table and pats the chair next to hers."Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"S-sure."I stumble my way over to the chair and slowly sink down to it.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yes, ma'am." I say hesitantly, not sure where this was going.

"He didn't try anything did he? I tried to explain to him that a girl's first time should be special, make it so."

"He didn't. We just talked about . . . stuff."

"That's what he told me you were going to do, but I know how teenage boys can be. Especially when talking to their mothers about it."

I blush and look down at my socked feet. She grabs my hand off the table and brings it to her lap.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I can see that you love each other deeply, truly. It's natural to want to do those kinds of things with someone whom you love so much. And I want you to know that if you're scared or curious but don't want to talk to your parents – you can come to me."

"Thank you, Esme."

She nod and pats my hand before I get up and go back to the couch. In the quiet I have nothing to do but think. So I think back to everything that has happened this weekend. While thinking I came to three conclusions: one, that Esme is the sweetest person on earth. Two, Alice is the best friend I could ever ask for. And three, that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

**A/N - Sooooo, what did you think? I'd really like it if you hit that Review button!**  
No sexy times yet...but we're getting there. :)  
**-*-** This is completly off subject but look up this song... 'Ladies Love Country Boys' by Trace Adkins! I think it fits Alice and Jasper very well. In cause you can't tell I listen to country music alot. What can I say? Born and raised in Tennessee.


	7. our very first fight

**Author's Note** - Alrighty, I'm finally back and updating. Sorry for the epic long wait, but as I've said before, it has to be perfect before I'll put it on here. Well, perfect in my eyes...it might still have a few errors cuz I'm STILL lacking in the beta department. All good though! I'm rather disappointed how little feedback I got from the last chapter. One review, really guys? Did it suck that bad? :'(  
Anyways, this chappie was kinda hard for me to write. I'm all for the fluff and smut but angst is so not my thing, lol. I think I've rambled enough for now...anyone gonna say it with me? **READ ON!**

Another seven months have passed and Edward and I have been together for a year and eight months now. Tonight he's taking me to Bella Italia which is where we went for our first official date as a couple. I look up at the clock for the hundredth time in ten minutes, six twenty- eight; he should be here any minute. A knock came at the door at the same time that phone rang.

"Come in, Edward." I yell at the door as I pick up the phone.

I glance at the caller I.D but didn't recognize the number. I hear a male voice clear his throat on the other end of the line.

"You know you shouldn't keep the door unlocked when you're here by yourself, love." Edward says from somewhere behind me.

"B-Bella?" the voice on the phone said.

"Seth?" I can see Edward make a face out of the corner of eye. "Oh my God, Seth! I haven't heard from you in such a long time. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. But, Bells. . . Jake isn't."

I take a deep breath. I know Jacob hasn't been well. He got heavy into drugs and alcohol when he heard that I was with Edward not even five month after I broke up with him. I always felt terribly guilty about that.

"Look, I know he did some pretty shitty things to you but you can't tell me after a lifetime of friendship you don't still care about him. Not even a little bit?"

"You know I do. What happened?"

"He tried to kill himself."

I heard myself choke and then felt Edward's hands on my arms while I'm still listening to Seth.

". . . Bunch of pills and we don't even know how much alcohol. Then he decided to jump off the cliffs."

"He's okay, now, right?" I barely stutter out holding back tears.

"They pumped his stomach but they don't what side affects it could still have. He's been asking for you for two days. He just wants to see you and apologize, I think. He wanted me to tell you that someone could stay in the room with ya'll if you don't feel comfortable being only with him."

"I-I'll come see him tomorrow. Tell him, I promise." I say as I finally let the tears escape.

"I will, Bella. You have no idea what this will mean to him. Bye, now. Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't need someone in there with you, will you?"

"No. Good night, Seth."

"Night, Bells."

I place the phone back on its place on the table and wipe the tears away. I turn to Edward and see he's concerned expression.

"What was that about?"

"Jacob." I can feel more tears about to fall as I watch his face change into a look of rage. "He's in the hospital. He wants to see me."

We walk to the door and get into his Volvo before he says anything.

"You're not going are you?"

"Of course I am. He has been one of my best friends for most of my life. What he did, was years ago. I've forgiven him for it, you should to."

"Whatever we'll talk about this later. Let's have dinner."

"There is nothing to talk about, Edward."

"Okay."

Dinner was uneventful since it was totally quiet. Neither of us said a word to each other. We talked to the waitress like nothing was wrong but I'm sure she could feel the tension. An hour later when she brought us the check I saw her slip Edward another piece of paper and bat her eyelashes. I can handle that, I deal with girls flirting with Edward all the time, but what hurt was he actually put it in his jacket pocket. And as I was walking to the car Edward let me go by myself and stayed behind to talk to waitress girl. As soon he gets into the car he starts it and backs out. I stare out my window trying not to cry.

"It hurts doesn't it? Knowing that someone else wants what you have and the person who you thought loved you so much would willingly walk away from you to that other someone."

"What you did has nothing to do with me seeing Jacob."

"It's the same thing, Bella!"

"No, it's not! She didn't try to jump off a cliff because she hurt you. I'm not going to take his phone number and I'm most certainly not going to flirt with him!"

"I didn't take her number! And she was flirting with me not the other way around."

"What was the paper you put in your pocket then, hum?"

"It was the receipt, Isabella." He took it out of his pocket and threw it at me.

"Still, you let me walk to the car by myself so you could talk to her."

"Yes, so I could make you understand what it's like to watch you walk right into Jacob's arms. She thought we broke up, gave me her number. I let her know that we are most definitely not done. I'm not giving you up without a fight."

"I'm not some toy for you to fight over! He just wants to see me, can't you understand that?"

"No, he hurt you, tried to rape you. How can you forgive that?"

"That was years ago. He's grown up since then and he was drunk."

"Don't make excuses from him, Bella!"

"I'm not! Drop it, Edward! I'm going to see him, end of discussion."

"No, it's not the end of discussion! He could hurt you, again."

"He's in the hospital, he can't hurt me. Besides Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, and Billy will be there too. It's not like we'd be alone. But even if we were, it's none of your business."

"None of my business! Bell, I love you. Of course it's my business if he hurts you."

The rest of the ride home was spent on edge, both of us waiting for the other to say something or start yelling again. He stops in front of my house and kills the engine.

"Edward, you have to understand. He was my only friend until you and Alice. We have gone through so much together. I was always he's distraction or he's shoulder to cry on. He always came to me when he needed help. But this time I'm causing his problems. I have to see him, to make sure he's okay."

"Oh, I see it now. You feel guilty. What about how it will make me feel when I have to watch you walk into that hospital to visit your ex?"

"It doesn't matter. I have to go."

"No! You're not going."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're not going."

"You can't control me!"

"When I'm only ride? Yes, I can."

"Alice will take me. Daddy can take me. Hell, I've got my own truck _I_ can take me!"

"I'm not going to let you go!"

"Let me! Who do you think you are my father?"

"No, I don't but you're still not going."

"I don't know what has gotten into you! You can't dictate what I do or who I see or anything!" I open my door and step out into the cool June night air. I lean down before finishing, "I'm going and you can't stop me!"

I slam the car door violently and stomp to the porch. I hear him yelling my name followed by a few profanities and his door slamming.

"Isabella Swan, if you go in that house . . ." He trails off as if that was supposed to intimidate me.

I turn back around after opening my door and put my hands on my hips. "You'll what? Ground me!" I bark out an angry laugh and step through the door.

I slam that one as well and listen to him grumble in anger at the door before getting in to his car and driving off. I lock the door and walk into the kitchen, throw my purse and jacket on a chair before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. My mom appears in front of me when I close the refrigerator door.

"Was that you and Edward fighting?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah." I answer with a nod.

"You want to talk about it?"

"He's just so controlling sometimes, you know? He thinks he can tell me what do just because he doesn't like someone."

"Oh, this is about Jacob?"

"Yes. Seth called and said Jake wanted to see me. Edward doesn't want me to go."

"I think Edward is just looking out for you, honey"

"I know. That's one thing but to tell me I can't go? That he won't let me?"

"Sounds to me like he was trying everything to keep you away. Edward is not that type of person normally. He hasn't done this before has he?"

"No, mom. He's normally a perfect gentleman. He never yells at me. But when it comes to Jake something changes?"

"Didn't you and Jacob always fight about Edward?"

"Yep. This is different though. I was in love with Edward when I was with Jacob. I don't feel anything like that for Jake. Edward is overreacting."

"Did you tell Edward he had nothing to worry about?"

"Well-not really. He should know that, I tell him that I love him all the time."

"Men get insecure very easily, Bella. When's the last time you . . . you know, pleasured him?"

My mouth fell open with a pop. "Mom!"

"What? You can tell me. Y'all are teenagers and have been together for almost two years, I know you're doing something."

"We don't."

"What? Nothing? At all?"

I shake my head from left to right.

"You don't even touch each other?" She questions again.

"He won't. . ." I trail off because I feel awkward telling my mother this.

"I wonder why that is?" She mumbles more to herself than to me.

"I don't know. I'm going to bed. I need to sleep."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"I'm going to see Jake tomorrow afternoon."

"You want me to take you?"

"No, I'll take the truck. It's fine."

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind."

"Kay. Goodnight, mom."

"Sleep well, Hun."

I go upstairs to my bedroom and change for bed. I check my e-mail on my new laptop then turn on the mix CD of classical music Edward burned for me. The first song on it was a re-recording of my lullaby that he did for me for our first year anniversary_. I wonder what he'll get me for our second year. If you ever make it there. SHUT UP little voice, you're getting annoying! Of course we'll make it. It's our first fight. We won't break up over some stupid little fight . . . will we? Maybe I was too hard on him. He was just trying to protect me. He loves me, for whatever reason, enough to even try being uncharacteristically authoritative to get his point across . . . he doesn't want me to go. I trust Jake enough to go see him but honestly I am a little scared. I think that may have something to do with the way I reacted to Edward. He was bringing up everything I had already thought about and making my fears worse because I knew he was right._ I heard my laptop ding with a message on my I.M. I look down forgetting that I still had it in front of me on the bed.

How are u online? Is Edward with u? – Don'tCallMeTink

I'm home that's how and no he's not here. – BellaLove

He's on his way home then? Did u have fun? - Don'tCallMeTink

Idk and not really. We had a fight . . . - BellaLove

Oh. Sorry! What about? – Don'tCallMeTink

Jacob. He's in the hospital and wants to see me. – BellaLove

Hospital? Why? – Don'tCallMeTink

Drugs and stuff – BellaLove

Wow! And let me guess . . . Eddie doesn't want u to go? – Don'tCallMeTink

Nope. Still am though. - BellaLove

Good for u! Don't let him control u all the time – Don'tCallMeTink

Never had a problem with that before.  
But I'll ttyl. I'm going to bed. Night Tinker Bell! ;) - BellaLove

Can u not read? Haha jk night belly. – Don'tCallMeTink

Just so u know I rolled my eyes. – BellaLove

So did I :P – Don'tCallMeTink

LOL goodnight! – BellaLove

Fine! Night – Don'tCallMeTink

I signed off, plugged in my charger and started the CD over. Before it got to the middle of my lullaby I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and close. The next thing I was aware of was the sun shining bright into my window, finally one of those rare sunny days in the rainy city of Forks. I sit up, rub my eyes and look over at my clock. Nine thirty-four, not bad. My door creaks open and my mom pokes her head in.

"Oh good you're up." She says opening the door the rest of the way. "Can you check the mail for me? I'm cooking breakfast."

"Sure?"

I get up and walk down stairs with her. _She's up to something, I know it. Who gets someone up to check the mail? Whatever, go along with it Bella. It will make life easier._ I wave to my dad who is in the living room watching the news before walking outside. I walk down the driveway, get the mail out of the mail box and start back up the drive. I look up finally to see Edward sitting on my front porch. He clears his throat before standing up and taking a few steps towards me but not close enough to touch.

"Good morning, Bella."

"What are you doing here Edward?" I ask still a little angry.

"I was thinking last night after I left. And you're right. I have no right to control you. I'm sorry." He bites his lip and rubs the back of his neck.

I look at his clothes then. He's wearing the same thing he was last night. Did he stay out all night? What was he doing?

"Did you stay out all night?"

"I drove around for awhile then I came back here. I was hoping you where still up so I could apologize last night, but the lights were out so . . ."

"You stayed here all night? On the porch?"

"Maybe? I'm sure your neighbors think I'm a stalker now." He does a nervous laugh at the end. "I am really sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have yelled at you. He's your friend, if you really want to see him, I can't stop you. I'll even drive you if you want?"

"No, I'm going to take the truck."

"Please, don't be mad at me. I'm just scared that he could hurt you again or that you -" He stops suddenly and looks away from me.

"That I'll what?"

"That with me going back to college in a few months that you might want him back."

"Edward." He looks back up to me. "I would never want him back. That's not at all what this is about. He's hurt. I just want to see if he's okay and he wants say he's sorry." I put one hand on his cheek and look into his sad green eyes. "You're the only one for me."

He smiles a little and presses his lips to mine quickly. "You still love me even though I'm a controlling over-protective jerk?"

"Who called you that?" _What is with all the questions this morning?_

"Alice."

"Figures. I swear one of these days I'm going to take scissors to all her clothes."

"Simmer down there, tiger. I think she was trying to help in her own weird way."

"Over-protective? Yes. Controlling? No. You let me have reign over _most _stuff."

"Yes. I'm being to think I shouldn't have though. Throwing a fit like that every time you don't get your way kind of says you're spoiled."

"No, I'm not. But I'm not going to be controlled."

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I'm sorry, too, for yelling at you. It was stupid." I look down briefly then back up at him with a teasing smile. "I guess I still love you."

"You guess? What am I here for if you guess?" He says matching my teasing tone.

"Because you love me."

"Very true. Can we go in? Or am I not allowed? Did you tell them?"

"Told my mom, she was on your side. You're always welcome, Edward, you know that."

We go in, Edward closing the door behind him. We walk into the kitchen together where my mom is sitting out pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"I'm going to shower and get dressed before I eat, okay?"

"Sure, honey. Go ahead. Edward, make you a plate and sit down."

She hands him a plate as I walk out. I go up to my room first to get my clothes then head to the bathroom. After turning the water to the temperature I like and stepping in I wash quickly and hop out. I rap my hair in one towel then dry myself with another. After dressing I slick on some mascara, run the brush through my hair and blow dry it a little. I head back down stairs in less than thirty minutes, record time. I walk back into the kitchen.

"There is really no reason to be embarrassed, Edward." My mom says standing by the sink.

I look over at Edward then. He has his head down on the table with his arms folded over his head.

"Am I interrupting something?" I ask stopping between them.

Edward's head pops up. Aawww, he's blushing. _Oh, god mom! What did you say?_ I walk over to the table and sit beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine, Bella. Right, Edward?" My mom answers.

He just nods.

"I've changed my mind. I think I'd rather you drive me to the hospital, Edward. Please?"

"Okay."

"Why don't you go watch TV with my dad while I eat?"

"Okay."

He gets up and walks away. I make my plate and sit back down.

"Mom, can you sit, please? I want to talk to you."

"Sure honey." She says pulling out a chair across from me. "What is it?"

"What did you do to Edward?"

"I didn't do anything." She says innocently.

"You had to have said or done something because he was blushing. He never blushes."

"We were talking about something you mentioned last night is all."

I think over everything I said to her last night. No! Mom you didn't!

"You did not ask him why we don't . . . you know . . ."

"I might have mentioned it. I was only trying to help."

"NO! Mom, that doesn't help anything. See, this, this is why teenagers don't tell their parents things."

"Honey. . ."

"Don't be mad at her." Edward breaks in. "I'm glad she said something."

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"If you are."

I push myself away from the table. I say goodbye to my parents and we walk outside to my truck. I hand him the keys, walk around to the passenger side and get in. He climbs in, starts the truck and waits a few for it to warm up. Once he gets on the road he grabs my hand.

"I'm sorry about whatever my mom said." I say.

"It's okay. I understand where she's coming from."

"The only reason I mentioned it to her is because I'm frustrated. Why can't we-"

"Bella, we've talked about this."

"I know, I know. You think we should wait but what if I don't want to anymore?"

"I'm not having this conversation right now."

"Later, then. We're going to talk about it, if you want to or not."

"Okay, we'll talk. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"We're alone. Can't we talk now?"

"Sure."

It was quiet for a while. I guess neither of us knew how to start. We pull up to the hospital. He puts the car in park, kills the engine and pulls me to him for a heated kiss. He pulls away only to kiss the spot under my ear that makes me moan every time.

"You have no idea how much I truly want you." He moans.

"You don't act like it most of the time." I mumble in reply.

"I only want to do right by you."

"This is right by me. There is nothing wrong with us taking that step. Is there a reason you don't want to?"

Instead of answering he kisses me again.

"What? I know I don't have a body like Tanya's but -" I say between his kisses.

He cuts me off by putting his hand over my mouth. "It has nothing to do with Tanya or anyone else for that matter. I don't like to see you in pain. I don't want to hurt you."

"What are saying? That you don't want to be my first?" I mumble through his fingers.

"That's not it, Bell. It's a special gift. I didn't know if you were waiting on something specific…" He says while slowly removing his hand from my mouth.

"Like what?" I say rolling my eyes already knowing what he's going to say.

"Marriage? Engagement at least."

"I am only waiting on you."

He kisses me once more. "If it's really that important to you than we can talk more about it later, but right now . . . your friend is up there waiting for you."

He turns to me with a half smile but it's not in his eyes. I nod.

"It is important to me. I'm ready. I love you."

I open the door and step out. I turn back after closing the door. "See you in a little while?"

"Yep. I'll be right here." He answers with that same fake smile.

I walk away from the car, into the hospital, and to the front desk. I see Mrs. Coburn behind the computer there furiously typing away.

I clear my throat. "Excuse me."

She looks up startled. "Oh, hi, Isabella."

"Hello, Mrs. Coburn. Can you tell me where Jacob Black's room is?"

"I was wondering when I would see you up here. Ya'll are still dating aren't you?"

"Um," _This is awkward_. "No, ma'am. I'm with Edward Cullen now."

"Oh. Well it's nice to see that you and Jacob are still friends."

"Yeah. . ."

"He's in room twenty-two, honey."

"Thank you."

I wander down the hallway until I stop in front of the door with twenty-two painted on it. Breath in, breath out, knock. _Keep breathing, Bell._ The door opens to reveal Embry.

"Bella! Go glad you're here. Maybe now Jacob will stop whining." Embry says smiling.

"Shut up, Embrey. Why don't you go down to the kitchen and stuff your face some more, pig" Jacob hollers.

"Yeah, pretend to be concerned about me. I know what you're doing. You just want to be alone with Bella." Embrey says before turning and winking at me. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He says as he closes the door.

I walk to the side of Jake's bed. "How are you doing?"

"Bells. .I can still call you that right?" He asks unsure.

"Of course you can, Jake."

"Can we skip the casualties? I didn't ask you here so you'd feel sorry for me."

"I know that. I just - I don't know."

"I'm going to start with, I'm sorry. Not only for what I did to you that night. . ." He stops and swallows, "but everything I put you through the whole four and a half months we where together."

"Jake, don't - "

"No, you don't, Bella. No matter how many times I say it, it will never make up for all the times I hurt you – physically or mentally. I'm getting help now – if that means anything – not only for the drugs and things I got into after but Anger Management, too."

"That's good."

"My dad seems to think it's helping. So . . . what have you been doing?"

"Nothing really. Can I – Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you hate Edward so much? And why did you think we were sleeping together?"

"I didn't hate Edward. I was just jealous of him. He had something I could never have."

"I was dating you, though"

"That's not what I'm saying. I knew that you would never actually cheat on me, but he had – has your heart. I knew that a long time ago. When you look at him your eyes shine with love and awe. You never looked at me that way."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for being in love. I do have to say I'm sorry again for getting drunk and stupid on your birthday. It didn't do me any good. I hurt you then got my face beat in."

"They did a number on you didn't they?"

"It wasn't that mad. The worst of it was the nose you're boyfriend broke. I didn't know pretty boy could pack such a punch."

"Me either."

"Will he be mad that you're here with me today?"

"No. He drove me."

"Wow! You've got him whipped, then."

I laugh. "No, he's repenting right now. We got into a fight last night and he'll do whatever I say for the next few days."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you get into a fight about?"

"You. Seth called and Edward was there. I told him I was going to see you and he went loco. Told me I couldn't go, that he wouldn't let me."

"And I'm sure you let him have it five different ways."

"Oh, yeah, definitely. He was on my porch this morning to apologize."

"He either loves you like crazy or you're really good in bed."

"He loves me." I whisper shyly.

"You love him?"

"Yes." I say hesitantly.

"Do you still love me? Ya know, as a friend?"

"Yes."

He sighs. "Can I have a hug?"

"Sure."

I stand up and lean towards him. He puts his arms around me and crushes my body to his. "It's been too long since I held you." We separate. "Promise me you won't stay a stranger anymore?"

"I promise. I'll try to come see you in the next couple days."

"You have to go now?"

"I really should. Edward. . ."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Sorry. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Later, Bells."

I walk out of his room. I think as I walk back down the hallways. _I just got my friend back. He seems so mature now. But I guess having a near death experience can do that to somebody. I'd really like to see him again tomorrow but I'm sure Edward will freak if I say anything. Maybe I'll just come up here with Mom when she comes to work. Then I can see Jake and get home before Edward shows up. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll be tired though. We're just hanging out at his house so maybe I can sneak a nap in._ Before I even realize it I'm back in Edward's Volvo and we're heading to my house.

"You okay, love?" He questions gently

"Hum? Oh, yeah. Fine."

He drives me home. All the while I'm running over my plan to make sure he doesn't find out. We're sitting in front of my house when he turns to me.

"You're trying to figure out how to see him tomorrow." He states.

"What? How did you –"

"I can drive you over in the morning. Then we can go to our meadow, so we can talk."

"Oh, oh, okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. Good night."

-  
**A/N **– What cha think? I'd really like to know! (I hate to do this!) I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews. **REVIEW, PLEASE! **All of you that have put this on ur favorites or alert, please let me know what you like. . .what you don't. . .anything. Even if you just say "like it" or "post soon" anything would be appreciated. So now, please, I beg you, click those words right down there . . .  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	8. A few years have gone and come around

**Author's Note **- Alrighty! Back again and updating. I have a feeling you all will like this one! There is a nice little glass of lemonade at the end. ;) So, take that as warning if any of you are young. It's not overly graphic or anything but you know, you get the jest of it. Everyone can thank 11 anonymous people for reviewing. **I thank you all dearly but I wish you'd signed it so I could thank you properly.** Now, this chapter is kind of a filler...not a whole lot happens but you get to see how Edward and Bella have changed and where their relationship is now. Enough of my babble...  
**READ ON!**

I sit and stare at the clock. _Hurry up 4 o'clock! I have to get home so I can talk to Edward._ As much as I would have loved to go to college out of state, I really wanted to stay close to my dad after the divorce. Even with Edward on the other side of the country at Harvard, my Dad needs me, so I decided to stay and go to University of Washington. Being so far away from Edward has created a few problems along the way, but we've worked them out, and we make sure to talk every night after classes. My English teacher is going over the main points of the latest book we read, Romeo & Juliet. I could recite the whole book in my sleep.

"I want a five hundred word essay on what you took from the book by Monday. It's a bit early but it's also Friday so I'll let you go. Have a good weekend class."

_Oh, thank god!_ I shove my things back into my bag and practically run out of the room, building after building going by in a blur until I get to the co-ed dorms. I dash into the elevator, ride to the fifth floor, then walk the long hallway to room five-twenty. I dig around for my keys but as soon as I pull them out the door opens.

"Thanks, Riley!" I yell back at the door as I throw my stuff on my bed.

"Yes, I was only opening the door for you." He replies sarcastically.

"I know. It's not like you were waiting on someone else."

"You already know you're the most important thing in my world, babe."

We both go sit on his bed and he leans over and kisses my cheek. I giggle and blush.

"Awwww! I made you blush."

"That's not a hard thing to do. You should know we've been living together for a year now."

"I know, but it's still cute." He laughs.

"Has anyone called yet?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I have a date."

"Really? Who?"

"Brady Denali."

"Ugh! I cannot stand his sister."

"You know Brady?"

"We went to school together most of our lives. I don't know him very well other than he loves football, he's real name is Brad and his sister,_ Tanya_."

"Oh. Tanya seemed nice enough."

"Yeah, she seems that way at first but wait a while. You'll realize she's a total bitch eventually."

"She's a bit older than us, though, right?"

"Yep."

"Then why does it sound like you had to deal with her a lot?"

"She dated Edward when we were younger."

"Ooohhh, see, now I get the bitch thing. She got him before you could. It all makes sense now. No wonder she acted funny when I mentioned you."

"Besides his trampy sister Brady's family is great and he's always been a really nice guy."

"I know and so cute. Blonde haired, blue eyed football player, all American boy but he's gay, hah! All the better for me."

"Ri, you're crazy."

"That's why you love me."

"No, I really don't. I just deal with you."

"Puh-lease. I _know_ you love me."

"Okay, maybe a little."

"I might not compare with Edward and all of his perfection but I'm a damn good friend. And the best fashion consultant you've ever had."

"Don't ever let Alice hear you say that."

"Oh, god no! I've had enough fights with her already. She's really strong to be so tiny."

"Believe me, I know."

We laugh and talk until there is a knock on the door.

"Brady." Riley breaths.

"Go get him tiger."

Not even twenty minutes after Riley leaves the phone rings. I pick it up immediately knowing it was Edward.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hey, love." Something in his voice sounds off.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired. My finals are coming up. You know the norm."

"Yeah, I understand. I have a big essay I have to write this weekend and my finals start next week. We can talk tomorrow if you need to sleep."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing I let you down just because I was tired."

"You're not letting me down, Edward. You have to sleep, so you can get good grades, get out of there and come see me."

"You amaze me Bella. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get to see you."

"You really don't have to but if you insist. What kind of apology do you have in mind?"

"It'll be a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises, Edward."

"You'll love this one though, promise."

"Coming from you? I'm sure I will. I'll let you go now, so you can sleep."

"I'm sorry, love. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course. Good night. I love you."

"Love you too. Night."

We hang up. Well. . . . Now what? Guess I could clean until Riley gets home. I look around at the tiny spotless dorm. No take out boxes sitting around, the bathroom is clean. I just vacuumed and dusted yesterday. Laundry? Not much to do there. Guess I'll get working on that Romeo & Juliet paper then.

I heard the door open and glance at the clock, 10:27, not bad. I finished the paper an hour ago, so I started re-reading the book. I still love this tragic love story, it's a classic. Maybe someday someone will write a book about my love story? I mark my place and drop the book on the floor next to my bed as Riley comes in and drops himself on his bed.

"Okay, so how perfect is he?" I question.

"Not so perfect. As it turns out, he has a girlfriend." He mumbles into his pillow.

"What?"

"Yeah, he thought it was a double date. Me and you, him and Jane."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I did that to myself."

"It's weird that people still think we're together."

"I'd rather guys think that and stay away from both of us than constantly try to get into your pants. You have a man waiting on you, a good man, too, a doctor, lucky bitch."

"I am pretty lucky to have him, huh?"

"Did he call?"

"Yeah, he was tired though, so we couldn't talk long. I completely understand it's his third year pre-med, it's tough."

"Definitely, but you don't ever worry that maybe . . . that's just an excuse? That he could be busy with other girls? I mean you're in Washington, he's in Massachusetts."

"No. I don't have any reason to worry. He loves me. Besides he's too busy with school to be busy with other girls. He's always been that way, school and grades before dating."

"He'll be a great dad then."

"I know."

The last three weeks of school past by and before I know it, it's was summer. My first year of college is over and Edward is coming home. He's going to spend the first weekend here with me and since Riley will be going home, we'll be alone. Then we will be heading into Forks to spend time with our parents, mostly at the Cullen's because they're moving to Chicago at the end of the summer. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are all supposed to coming back in the next month as well. It'll be great to have everyone under the same roof again.

"I'm gone, B." Riley yells from the door.

I rush over to him and hug him tight. "Oh, I'm going to miss you, Riley."

"I'm only going to be gone for two weeks." He says chuckling.

"I know but I won't be back until August."

"You'll forget all about me once you're in Edward's arms."

"You're probably right."

He makes a face and I laugh.

"I'm leaving now. Lock the door and don't let any strangers in. Oh, and make sure you have your keys when you go pick up Edward from the airport. I know how you love to lock yourself out."

"The one time!"

"Yeah, the one time . . . every week."

"Shut up and get out of here already."

"I really will miss you, Bella."

"I know. I'll miss you, too."

I watch him walk out of the dorm, down the hall and disappear into the elevator. I have no time to actually miss him though because the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Morning, love."

"Edward. Are you calling from a different phone?"

"I'm calling from the airport in Boston. I can't wait to see you. Ten months is way too long to be away from you. I'm not even sure I can wait six more hours."

"You'll have to, silly."

"So close, yet, so far away."

"Don't get all depressed on me, please."

"I didn't mean to make it sound that way. It's just hard to be so far away from you for so long and only get to spend the summers together. It's not how I pictured this."

"How _did_ you picture it?"

"You at NYU like you always talked about and me at Harvard. Then I could drive up there anytime to see you."

"My parents are going through a divorce. I need to stay close to my dad right now."

"I understand. Family has always been most important to you and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just saying it kind of sucks."

I laugh a little. "Yeah, long distance does suck but if anyone can make it work it's us."

"Definitely. Well, my plane is boarding in twenty minutes. I'll see you when I get there. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

The line goes dead. I look around the dorm to find something to do, something to clean. But sadly there was nothing to do. Riley and I cleaned the whole place top to bottom – not that it's that big – yesterday in preparation of his leaving and Edward's temporary move it. I thank god he was there to calm me down, too. I freaked out while packing because I was worried that I'd never be able to get everything done in time. Riley simply shook me and said "It's Edward. Not the freaking Pope." I'm pulled out of my memory by my phone buzzing with a text.

**Don't start cleaning again! Take a hot shower and get all dressed up for ur man. So u can show him all the reasons why he's missed u ;) – Ri**

I'm not! :p And I'm pretty sure he knows all the reasons why he misses me :) – Bell

**I'll bet he does! Haha – Ri**

Not seconds later my phone buzzed again. I picked it up expecting it to be Riley saying something else suggestive. I'm not sure why he's so obsessive over my sex life with Edward. _Probably because he wants to be in your place, Bella. _

**Plz, love, don't wear ur self out cleaning just for me. And don't say ur not. I know how u are. It's one weekend and summer vacation. Just relax. Xo – Edward**

I sigh. Why must all the men in my life know me so well? I knew texting Edward back would be pointless. He's probably on the plane now and had it turned off. Six more hours until I can see him, touch him, kiss him again. This will be the longest six hours of my life. I ate some cereal, watched TV, took a two hour nap, and still had an hour to waste before I could head to the Airport. So I decide to take a long shower and spend some time getting ready. I was putting some of Edward's favorite strawberry lip gloss on when my cell rang. I knew from the ringtone that it was Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I grin.

"Hi back, Bells." She giggles.

"Any reason you're calling?"

"Is Edward there already? If he is I'll call back tomorrow."

"No, he's not. I was actually about to leave for the Airport."

"Oh! Well, by all means, go! My news can wait. Have your weekend with Edward and I'll tell you all about it when I get back to Forks."

"News?"

"It can wait a few days. No big deal."

"Are you sure, Ali?"

"One hundred percent positive."

"Okay."

"Talk to you Monday, see you Tuesday."

"Bye."

I hang up and look at the clock. My heart beat increases dramatically when I see that Edward's plane is set to land in forty-five minutes. I grab my phone, my purse and my keys and rush out of the door. The ride to the airport was short so I get there with plenty of time to ask which terminal the plane was going to, terminal 3. I find a seat close to the door the passengers will be coming through. A few minutes later a guy, probably a few years younger than me, came and sat next to me. I smile at him.

"Hello." He starts.

"Hi."

"Waiting on someone?"

"Yeah." I say trying to stop my eyes from rolling.

"That was a stupid question wasn't it?"

"Sorry, but yes, a little bit."

"No need to apologize. I know it was. What else would you be doing in an Airport without luggage?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

He sticks his hand out. "The name's Austin. Yours?"

"Bella." I say as I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

I nod and we sit in silence for a few moments.

"So who are you waiting on? A friend coming home from college?"

"Ummm . . . my boyfriend."

"Oh, that sucks for me."

I clear my throat out of nervousness. "Wh-What?"

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just hoping you were single. You looked so sweet sitting here waiting on someone who probably didn't even know you where coming. And, well, you're beautiful, but I'm sure you know that."

"Thanks. Thank you, but I - "

"No, I get it. You have a boyfriend. I'm not going to be one of those guys that annoys you and says that I would be better for you. You're sitting here waiting on him so you obviously think he's worthy. It's none of my business if he actually is."

There was a silence for again but it doesn't last long.

"I'm to nosey for my own good." He mutters to himself before turning to me and asking, "Where is he coming from?"

"Boston." I answer simply.

"What's in Boston?"

"Harvard Medical."

"Oh . . . he's a doctor."

"He will be in a few years."

"But you knew him before?"

"I've known him forever."

"How long have ya'll been together?"

"Three and a half years next month."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Well, that's my sister's plane. Maybe I'll run into you someday. Bye, Bella."

I wave as he runs over to terminal 4. I check my phone for the time. Edward's plane should be here any minute. I sit and daydream until I see a crowd of people coming from the plane. I stand up and look around trying to spot Edward. I give up trying to see through the people and decided to see _over_ them by standing in my chair. As soon as I do I see his copper hair coming through the doors. I jump down and run towards him as fast as can pushing through all the people, several of them giving me looks. He doesn't even have time to register what's going on before I jump on him.

"Edward!" I yell as I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Bella." He whispers then takes a deep breath in. "Heaven. God, I love you."

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did just that. He kissed me with everything he had. I faintly heard people aaawwwing and oohhing at us but I missed him too much to care what they think. He pulled away far too soon, put me down on my feet but never let go of my hand as he picked up the bag he had dropped when I attacked him. As we're walking toward the door I feel another hand on my arm and I stop to see who it is. I turn to see Austin and a beautiful girl with long blonde curls beside him.

"This is my sister, Taylor, she's an up and coming country artist. I told her about you."

"Why?" I whisper and feel Edward tense next to me. "It's okay, Edward."

"Is she the one I'm supposed to be meeting?" The girl asks.

"Yes. They've known each other forever, dating for more than three years. Obviously from their little PDA session earlier that there's a love story there. I figured that's right up your ally for a new song."

"True. Very true." She says to Austin before turning to me and Edward. "Would you mind sitting down and telling me your story?"

"Who are these people, Bella?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"Well the guy is Austin. I was talking to him while I was waiting on your plane. And I guess this is his sister, Taylor." I whisper back.

"Sis, we really need to get going. We're already late." Austin says.

"Well, okay. How about I give you my email and you can tell me that way?"

"That would be great." I answer her.

She scribbles down her email address and hands it to me before heading off. Edward and I walk hand in hand to the car. Once on the road he glances at me.

"That was weird." He states.

"A little bit." I agree.

"Are you going to tell her our story?"

"I don't see why not. Do you not want me to?"

"It's whatever you want to do. I know you need girls to talk to besides my sister."

"It would be nice. And who knows maybe she will actually write that song and everyone would know that true love exists outside of fairytales."

"True love, Bella?"

"Yes. . ." I trail off awkwardly.

"Do you ever think about marrying me?"

"Sometimes." _I'm not sure where he's going with this. _"Do you?"

"Think about marrying you?"

I nod.

"All the time." He answers.

We pull up to the college campus and I tell him which building to go to. He parks, opens my door, grabs his bag and leads me to the door. Once inside the elevator he pulls me to him and kisses my forehead.

"You know I wasn't trying to freak you out with the marriage talk, right? I want us to have fun this summer, but I just wanted to know if you saw us going that way eventually."

"Of course I do, Edward. You don't stay with someone for three years and not think about that. I would like to wait until after college, though."

"Understandable."

I reach up and kiss him lightly as the elevator dings and the doors slid open. We once again walk hand in hand to the door of my dorm room. I unlock it and step in with Edward right behind me.

"I don't have much as far as food goes. So, how about we order pizza?"

"That's fine."

I grab the phone, the menu and ask Edward what he wants.

"Whatever has pepperonis and sausage."

"Mhmm, and Canadian bacon."

"Oh, yeah."

I dial the number and place the order.

"Thirty minutes." I tell him.

"Okay. Can I get a tour while we're waiting?" He asks sweetly.

I sigh. "But it's just so much to show you. I don't see how we'll ever finish in thirty minutes." I say sarcastically.

He smiles crookedly. "Please, humor me?"

"Fine."

"You are standing in the bedroom slash living room slash study."

"The side with the purple bed, pictures of me and my family, and all the books is yours, right?"

"How'd you guess?" I ask sardonically.

"Lucky." Edward grins.

"That blue and green mess of movies over there is Riley's side."

He walks over to the bathroom. "Closet?" He asks patting the door

"Bathroom, actually."

"Small but at least you don't have to share with twenty other people." He says as he opens the door looks inside.

"That's one plus." I smile.

"Where do you keep your clothes, then?"

"There are drawers under the beds."

I pull one of mine open to show him what I meant.

"Interesting." He stats drily.

"It's small but it works."

"As long as you're happy."

"I am but you're not."

"I wish – I wish you would let me get you an apartment like we talked about it."

"This is fine, Edward. Any more space to be alone in and I'd go crazy."

"Okay." He sighs, defeated.

There's a knock at the door and Edward and I both go to answer it. The pizza delivery boy, Joey, knows these dorms pretty well so he looks shocked when it's Edward next to me and not Riley.

"Six fifty, Bella." He says shocked still.

I go to pull the money out of my pocket but Edward stops me and hands him a ten.

"I got it." He says to me. "Keep the change." He tells Joey while taking the pizza from him.

"Huh, wow. Riley would never do that. You better keep this one."

"Riley's just my room-mate, this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Oh, why not date Riley?"

"He, uh, doesn't play for my team."

He looks confused for a minute. "Oh! You mean he's gay?"

"Yeah."

"That's . . . cool. Well, I'll see ya, I'm sure." He smiles and waves as he walks away.

I close the door and walk over to my bed where Edward's sitting on the side already digging into the pizza.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten all day."

"Go for it."

I grab a piece and sit down sliding back to lean against the headboard. Edward slides back next to me, and puts his right arm around me while eating with his left. We eat in silence and cuddle after. A little while later I hear him humming, but not my lullaby or even anything I've heard.

"What are you humming?" I ask curiously.

"Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess, sleepy little smile with her head on my chest, that's the you that I like best, gimme that girl. Well, gimme that girl lovin up on me, old t-shirt and a pair of jeans, that's the you I wanna see. Gimme that girl." He sings with a slight southern drawl.

"Since when do you listen to country?"

"Since my roommate is a transfer from Houston. That's all he listens to, and, well, that song reminds me so much of you."

I smile and play with a piece of my hair.

"I know us being so far from each other has created a few problems but I want you to know that you are all I think about when I'm there. I'm surprised I've passed one single test."

"You're all I think about, too. I try to go out with my friends but they're all looking for boyfriends, asking my opinion, and all I can think is – They don't compare to my Edward, at all."

I look up at him to see that sideways grin that I knew would be there. He leans his forehead against mine, nose to nose.

"I've missed you so much, my Bella. I love you." He kisses me lightly. "I'm sure you're tired but will you let me make love to you before we go to sleep?"

"I'd like nothing more."

He rolls us over and pins me to the mattress. Then, he kisses my nose, and cheeks before kissing me deeply. Our mouths working perfectly together, as he slowly makes work of the buttons on my shirt. Once he gets it open he pulls back to look at me.

"Shit, black lace."

I sit up and slip my arms out of the sleeves. Then I slide my hands under his shirt to feel the tight muscles of his stomach. He reaches up and yanks his shirt over his head then leans into me, making me lay back again. He kisses the sensitive spot behind my ear then licks and nibbles his way down my neck. I bite down on my lip trying not to moan out loud. He continues his path down my body, between my breasts and down my belly until he reaches the top of my jeans. He glances up at me as he pops the button open.

"Do they match?" He asks huskily.

I only nod my answer.

He slowly, too slowly, tugs the zipper down, before sliding down the bed taking my pants with him. Edward stands at the end of the bed staring at me for a moment. I blush and nibble my bottom lip feeling a little self conscious.

"You are entirely too beautiful."

He bends down and picks up my foot, kisses the inside of my ankle before he licks his way up my leg and finally settling between my thighs.

"Is that an A?" He questions in surprise.

I run my tongue over my lips nervously. I was waiting on him to find that. _I wonder what he'll think._

"It is. It's a tattoo. You'll have to take them off to see the rest of it."

"Well, the A definitely has me curious. And it's not like I wasn't going to take them off anyway."

I start to giggle but end up gasping instead because he very quickly took my panties off.

"Edward A. Cullen." He reads while running his index figure across the ink between my hip bones. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted your name on me somewhere. My first thought was over my heart but Cullen wouldn't fit and I wanted it where only you could see it. So, it would only mean something to you."

He growls lowly.

"Are you angry?"

"God, no." He take a deep breath before continuing, "I'm trying not to cum in my pants. The fact that you even _thought_ to bran yourself forever with my name, would make me rock hard. But that you actually did it, and down here . . . fuck, Bella."

"You like it?"

"Do I like it?" He slides back up my body to by eye level with me. "I love it! It's extremely sexy, love."

"Good. That's what I was going for." I say breathless.

"I know I asked if I could make love to you but after that I don't think I'll be able to be gentle."

I sigh happily and whisper in his ear, "I like it rough."

I watch as he groans and his eyes roll back. "You're going to have to stop talking like that, Isabella."

He gets up and hurriedly takes off his pants and boxers as he motions to me and mumbles something like 'take it off'. When he settles back on top of me he kisses me madly.

"Erm, condoms are in my bag. Let me-"

"No!" I hold him tightly to me. "Just me and you, tonight."

"Bella, you don't . . ."

"I've been on the pill for years. Please?"

"Only if it's what _you_ want."

"It is." I nod.

"Kay."

He positions himself at my entrance and pushes in easily.

"Oh, E-e-edward."

"Ahhh, so wet."

"I have been since the moment I saw you in the airport."

He grunts and slowly pulls out, only to push back in instantly. I gasp. He does it again and again, making the muscles in my stomach tighten.

"Cumming already, are you? It's been too long for the both of us, huh?"

I nod mutely.

He pulls out and angles his hips to go deeper. I squeak and slap my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming out.

"Scream for me, baby. I want to hear you." He says as he removes my hand from my face and continues his deeper thrusts.

"Ohhhh-oh, god! Edwa-a-a-ard, faster."

"Yes, ma'am."

He thrusts faster than before and I can feel my whole body tightening up.

"Oh! Oh! OH!"

I dig my nails into his back as I go over the edge. My eyes slam shut, I scream out, then grind my teeth together. Edward moans and thrusts hard a few more times.

"Fuuuuuck, Isabella." He growls as he orgasms.

He pushes in and out a few more times before pulling out and collapsing next to me. Once our breathing returnes to normal he pulls me to him and kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you." He whispers.

I laugh a little. "I do believe it was my pleasure."

"Mine, too, though."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do only call me Isabella when we're having sex?"

"You don't like the name, but – See, when we were younger I called the Bella in my head, in my fantasies, Isabella while I called you Bella or Bell to keep you separated."

"I don't like when other people call me that. When you do it, it's really sexy. Especially the way you say it when you cum."

"Bella." He says in a warning tone.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I try to say sexily.

"Stop it." He says through his teeth.

I lean into his ear and lick the shell of it as I ask him why.

"Quit or I'll have to ravish you again."

I bite his ear lobe, he growls and rolls onto top of me again. He kisses me, bites my bottom lip and as he pulls away he pulls my lip with him.

"Every time you bite your lip I wish I was doing it."

I smirk.

"You ready to go again?" He inquires.

"Always."

**A/N - Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think of my first lemon! We got the 10 reviews I asked for and one extra on the last chapter . . . so let's see if we can get 20 on this one. I know that may take awhile so I may update when I get 15. But we'll see. :) Til next time... keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. You got down on one knee

**Author's Note **- Hey, all! We got 21 reviews on this chapter, now that is what I'm talking about! Let's keep that up. Someone asked how many years I skipped between chapter 7 and 8 and if I'd do a flashback of their first time….. The flashback is not something I planned on doing here, simply because it didn't work into the main plot. I have many things that I still wanna do with these characters so I may do a series of one shots/outtakes sort of thing after I finish this. Also, I skipped 2 years, sorry if that confused anyone! I'm just trying to cover a lot of ground in a few chapters, so it happens. Anymore questions you have I can answer if you review or pm me. **WARNING! There is another lemon at the end which is a bit more graphic than the last**. But I think that covers it for now so…  
**READ ON!**

Alice, Rose, Esme and I are laying out soaking up the sun while the boys play baseball in the Cullen's backyard.

"I'm serious! He just showed up at my apartment in New York about two weeks before summer. Like out of nowhere, there he was with that amazing accent he got back." Alice gushes.

"My twin brother and my sister in-law? Way to keep all in the family there, Alice." Rose says condescendingly.

"Honey, I'm still worried about the big age difference. You're five years younger than him." Esme tells Alice.

"I know that, mom, but I'm nineteen. Legal." Alice says defiantly.

"I know how old you are. I'm only saying that what he's after and what you're after maybe two different things. He's ready to settle down; you're just starting your life."

Alice rolls her eyes at her mother. When Jasper takes the plate she stares for a minute before he looks up at her, she blows him a kiss and he pretends to catch it and put it in the pocket over his heart. He winks at her before going back to the game. She sighs happily and slides down in her chair a little.

"Alice, I have to agree. That southern accent is kind of hot." I say.

"Oh, really, now?" Edward asks from behind me.

"How did you – I thought you were – why are you over here?"

"I went to get water. Now, what is this about you thinking Jasper is hot?"

"I didn't say that! Just the accent . . . it's, I don't know, different."

He nods. "Hey, Jasper! Come here, man." He motions to Jasper

"What's up?" Jasper asks thoroughly confused.

"It seems my woman as a thing for your accent."

"Really?" He drawls smirking.

"Edward!" I blush and hide my face in my hands.

"It's all right, darlin'. Lotsa northern girls do." Jasper says to me grinning the whole time.

I look over at Alice and Esme for help but they're too busy laughing. I look over for Rose but she's gone.

"What do we propose we do about this, hum?" Edward asks very businesslike.

"I don't know. What are you thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking maybe I should let you have her tonight. Show her that southern boy charm."

"What! No, Edward! I don't – I didn't mean – God, I don't want Jasper like that!" I break in appalled.

Edward smiles while Jasper tries desperately to keep the smile off his face.

"Dagommit." Jasper says chuckling and walking over to Alice's chair. "Guess I'll be havin' you tonight."

"Sounds good, baby." Alice sighs.

"Does anybody know where Rose and Emmett went?" Carlisle asks coming over to us.

"No." Edward and Alice say together.

"I don't want to know." I say while Jasper and Esme nod in agreement.

Carlisle looks up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain. We should probably head in."

We all make your way inside and sit down in the living room. We talk, laugh and tell stories until we hear the door slam shut and Rose's giggling. Emmett walks in shirtless and soaked with Rosalie right behind him wearing his shirt buttoned wrong and hair dripping.

"We'll just . . . huh, go have a shower." Rose says quietly.

"Together. Bye now." Emmett says then laughs loudly.

"Ew." Alice whispers and scrunches up her noise in disgust

"Yeah." I agree.

"Oh, shush! They're trying to give me grandchildren." Esme scolds us.

I feel Edward chuckle beside me.

"What?" I ask him in a soft voice.

"Any other time she would be getting on to them for having sex in her house. But since grandchildren might be the end result, she's completely fine with it." He whispers back.

"Of course, I'm fine with it. I want lots of grandbabies." Esme breaks in. "Speaking of which when are we going to be seeing little Edward and Bella's?"

"Um . . . I'm not sure. I – huh. . ." I stammer.

"It'll be a few years, mom, after we're married." Edward says calmly.

"That's fine." Esme says unhappily though still smiling sweetly.

I know everyone is a little – how should I put this . . . concerned about Edward and I. Most couples that have been together as long as we have, 3 years and 7 months to be exact, are either married or getting married and we haven't even talked about it yet. I keep telling them it's because we don't get to see each other much. That once we get out of school it'll happen. And now with Rose and Emmett trying to have kids it seems like more pressure is being put on us. Esme wants grandkids, _lots_ of grandkids, while she's still able to play with them. Rose and Em want our kids to be able to play with theirs. Alice wants her brother and me to be happy . . . okay, really she wants us to hurry up and get married so she can marry Jasper. That was Carlisle and Esme's only stipulation to their fast passed relationship - No marriage talk until Edward and I were married.

Edward sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and middle figure. "Okay, um, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I reply.

"I made reservations at Downriggers for us at eight. Maybe Alice could help you get ready?"

"I'd love to." Alice chirps.

He smiles at her then leans down and kisses my cheek. "Will you wear the blue dress with the ruffles?" He asks me quietly.

I nod quickly before Alice pulls me upstairs and into the bathroom. "You've had a shower, right?"

I simply nod. She shoves me into a chair in front of the vanity mirror and plugs in the curler. While it's heating she runs a brush through my hair and then some mousse. Since my hair has a natural wave to it she only curls a few pieces on top and around my face. Then she does my makeup, keeping it light too with mascara, a little powder to keep my skin from shining and a little eye shadow – gray with black in the cress to make my eyes pop. I go to my suitcase in Edward's room and grab the blue dress he requested and my white lace thong. After I get dressed I apply some lip gloss and Alice stands behind me smiling hugely in the mirror then disappears. She comes back a few moments later with her white Louis Vuitton pumps. I put them on with no argument and go back to my bag for my diamond drop earrings that Edward got me for our three year anniversary. I put them on and debate wither or not to wear my old charm bracelet or take it off. It's still has the old wolf charm that Jake made, the heart locket that Edward added to it for our second anniversary, the pendent with the Cullen family crest on it that Carlisle and Esme gave me for my eighteenth birthday, the heart shaped lock and key Edward gave me on my sixteenth since the chain broke, and the one Alice bought for me – it's shaped like a heart with best written in the middle and she has the one with friends on a necklace that she never takes off.

"Wear it. You always do." Alice says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Okay and it's raining now so I should probably get a jacket."

"Please tell me you got rid of the god awful brown fuzzy thing from two years ago." She says in disgust.

"Yes, Alice, I did."

I walk back to my suitcase and get my black shrunken blazer out and pull it on. With the sleeves ending right below my elbows it will keep me warm and dry enough without taking away from the dress.

"Oh, I've taught you well, young grasshopper."

"You and Riley both." I laugh.

"You look classy but at the same time looking a little sexy."

"Thank you." I blush a little.

Alice laughs her wind chime laugh and opens the door to let herself out. Edward walks in right after and comes up and kisses me lightly.

"I love that dress on you. The blue makes your skin look so . . . creamy, your legs look amazing, and the ruffles are rather distracting."

I smile and blush then take in his appearance. He's wearing a baby blue button down and gray slacks with a navy, light blue and white striped tie.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I ask.

"What?"

"All the blues . . . we match."

"Um, sort of, I was only hoping you would wear the blue dress and if Alice wouldn't let you that she would change her mind when she saw my blues."

"Ah . . . manipulating Alice, like always." I tease.

He chuckles. "You know you're a lot more playful since you met Riley."

"He makes jokes out of things that are stressful. Or when I'm in a bad mood he does something goofy and makes me forget about it all. So, I guess I've picked up on it a little."

"You seem more confident in yourself, also. Does he make you feel beautiful?" He pauses and I bit my lip knowing what's coming next. "Do I?"

"Edward." I sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you? He's only my friend and he's _gay_."

"I know that, but he calls you his beautiful Bella."

"Yeah and he jokingly calls me boobear, and when crap guys are hitting on me he pretends to be my boyfriend. And you want to know why he does that?"

"Why?"

"Because he knows all about you and how happy you make me, that I only love you! He wants all the other guys to think he and I are together because they'd never mess with him. He's almost the size of Emmett. He wants them all to know I'm taken and since you're not there to defend me he does it for you."

"Are you sure he's doing it because of that and not because he wants to take my place?"

"I can assure you that he'd much rather take my place." I smile.

Edward shudders and makes a face. I giggle at him. After he recovers from what I'm assuming where graphic mental images he looks at his watch.

"Wow, we need to go. Let me grab my jacket and I'll meet you down stairs in a few."

"Kay."

I stand up on my toes and kiss his cheek then walk out of his bedroom. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Emmett and Jasper where standing there.

"Dude, there is no way she's wearing a bra under that." Emmett says to Jasper.

I believe he was supposed to be whispering but anyone within a ten foot radius could have heard him. Jasper scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm not actually." I inform him.

"Are you one of those girls that if you go bare . . ." He says gesturing to his chest. "You go bare?" He finishes while gesturing to the rest of his body.

I feel myself blush a little. "That's for me to know and for Edward to find out." I answer.

"Look at that blush!" He elbows Jasper. "She's so not wearing panties."

"Why do you care again?" Jasper asks him.

"I don't but Edward might. Maybe I should tell him that he has a naughty girlfriend."

"I'm sure he knows better than you do."

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

Jasper only smiles and walks away.

"You know I'm only teasing, right?" Emmett asks me.

I nod and smile.

"Good. I think of you as a little sister and even though you're a babe, now, it won't change. I love Rosie and she's sexy but you got a hot little body, too."

"Thank you, I think."

"I'm sure Edward and plenty of guys at the college tell you that all time but if any of them - even my brother - hurts you, you tell me, and I'll break their neck."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Em."

He pulls me into a hug just as Edward comes down. "I know it might still be a while but I can't wait until you're really my little sister."

"Me either. You'll be the greatest big brother ever."

"Hey, you big oaf, get your dirty paws off my girl." Edward breaks in jokingly.

"Aw, man, that hurts. You'd let Jasper have her but not me? I'm blood! That really hurts." Emmett says patting his chest and fake sniffling

"Sorry, Em, but she's all mine. I'm not letting anyone else have her, ever."

"You better make good on that promise, boy."

Emmett gives Edward an odd look that I don't understand to which Edward nods once. _That was weird. It was like they had a whole conversation without saying anything out loud._

"You ready to go, my love?" Edward finally asks me turning away from Emmett.

"Yes, my sweet."

Emmett made a gagging noise behind us. "Your pet names for each other make me sick."

"Jealousy?" I ask up at Edward. _Even in three inch heels he's so much taller than my five foot four inches._

He nods in agreement. "Jealousy."

I giggle.

"Well, as fun as this has been, we really have to go. Tell them to, huh, not wait up." Edward tells Emmett before leading me to the door.

Once in the car and on the road Edward grabs my hand, laces his fingers between mine and places our hands on the console. I smile over at him and he grins in response.

"I love you." He states.

e

"I love you, too. That was random." I say with a small laugh.

"Well, you know what Lee Brice says. . ."

"Overuse I love you."

He nods.

"I love your Bella Songs CD, by the way." I tell him.

"Oh, you found that, huh?"

"Yeah, it has lots of country love songs."

"Songs that remind me of you." He says rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

It's quiet for a few minutes before he pulls his hand from mine. He plugs his iPod in and hits play. 'Whatever It Is' by Zac Brown Band starts playing. I smile and sing along. When it gets to the chorus Edward joins in.

"She got whatever it is. It blows me away! She's everything I want to say to a woman, but I couldn't find the words to say. She got whatever it is! I don't know what to do. 'Cuz every time I try to tell her how I feel. It comes out 'I love you'. You got whatever it is"

We listened to music and held hands until we got to Port Angeles.

"So, this place is water front, right?" I inquire.

"Yes." He nods.

"Could we maybe take a walk on the beach after dinner?"

"I was planning on it." He smiles like he knows a secret I don't.

I don't ask, simply because I know him. He won't tell me if he's planning something no matter what I do. We pull up to a beautiful restaurant with large picture windows covering three of the four outside walls. We pull in to a parking spot and he kills the engine. He hops out quickly and rushes over to open my door. _Like I was going to do it myself. . . I know he'd have a fit. _After he opens my door he grabs my hand to help me out. I step out next to him the lean back in to get my purse. I hear him groan behind me and smile. From the outside I can see that the tables are small, with dark purple table cloths and only lit by candles. _Very romantic!_ Hand in hand we walk through the glass door and up to the hostess. She's a pretty girl – strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes – and from the way she was looking between me and Edward, she knows it.

"Name?" She asked Edward batting her eyes.

"Cullen." He answers simply.

"Edward Cullen? That's an old fashion name." She says looking up from the book.

"Yes, well, um, that back table, please?"

She starts walking to towards the back while we follow.

"I know your father." She blurts as we come up to a booth. "Dr. Cullen, right?"

"That's right. Most people around here do . . . know him, I mean." Edward tells her.

I can tell he's really trying to be nice but secretly wishing she would disappear.

"Will he be meeting you two here?" She asks hopefully and cutting her eyes over at me.

"Nope, just me and my girl tonight."

"Oh, okay. Well, your waiter well be with you in a moment."

We sit down and look at the menu's she placed on our table. I laugh thinking about her.

"What are laughing about, love?" Edward questions while dropping his menu.

"The hostess shamelessly flirting with you. And you!" I think I'm going to hyperventilate I'm laughing so hard. "You were so awkward, like you don't know how to deal with a woman hitting on you." I sputter between guffaws.

"Well, it is awkward with you standing next to me. On my own I can handle it but with you there, holding my hand – I'm just thinking . . . what? Are they blind? Do they not see that she is my world?"

"I'm your world?" I ask in amazement.

He leans over and places a hand on my cheek and looks deep into my eyes. "The most important thing in it." He assures me.

Someone clears their throat. Edward pulls away and looks at his menu again.

"Hello, I'm Garrett. I'll be your waiter for tonight."

"Garrett? What are you doing here?" I ask astonished.

"I work here obviously. What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were from Forks."

"Oh, I am. We come to Port Angeles a lot. There's not much to do in our little town of Forks."

"Trust me, I know. Both of my parents just retired so they're moving there from Seattle. Bought a huge chunk of land across from some people that are moving, the, huh, the Callens?"

"Cullen's." I correct.

"Oh, then you know the Cullen's?"

"Edward Cullen." I say pointing across the table to an Edward looking at me strangely.

"Right." He snaps. "Your boyfriend of, what, three years."

"Almost four now."

"Nice to meet you, dude." He says sticking his hand out to Edward.

"So you know Bella?" Edward asks taking his hand and shaking it politely.

"Yeah, we meet in English and since our last names are so close we get partnered up a lot."

"Oh, well, it's really nice to meet you."

"Right, so, back to my job. Are you ready to order?"

"Not really." I answer first.

"Do you have a wine list?" Edward asks.

"I can get one after I see your I.D." Garret answers.

"Absolutely," Edward pulls his wallet out of his jacket pocket, pulls his driver's license out and hands it to Garrett. "There you go. I know it still says twenty but if you look at the birthday you'll see I just turned twenty-one."

"All right then. I'll be right back with that."

He wonders off to the front and I look at Edward in surprise.

"What the hell, Edward?"

"What?" He says innocently.

"You have to drive and I'm too young."

"One glass of wine will not stop me from driving and I know you're too young. He's your friend, he'll understand."

"You tipped him didn't you?"

"I might have. What difference does it make?"

"I only want to know why."

"You've seemed tense lately. I want you to relax and have a good time tonight."

I tipped my head down so I could look at him from under my lashes. "There are other ways you could help me relax."

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be comfortable doing that with my family in the house."

"I've heard Rose and Em, Alice, and even Carlisle and Esme. No one else is waiting three months."

"I'm aware of that. I guess it's mostly my fault. I didn't know how to bring it up without sounding like a perv."

"Hey, they should expect to us to be all over each other. We're only together three months out of the year."

"Consider this my wake up call."

"Good because I want at least a few nights of going to bed when the sun is coming up, naked and totally spent."

"I like the sound of that." Edward says lifting his eye brows sexily.

"The wine list for you, sir." Garrett breaks in.

Edward picks a bottle of red wine I'd never be able to pronounce. Garrett takes our order then scurries off to the kitchen. He brings back the bottle of wine and two glasses of water.

"I know she's underage but there's money in it for you if you pour some for her, too." Edward says to Garrett.

"You'll have the bottle. So, I don't see how I could stop you from pouring her some while no one's looking." Garrett tells him.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what? I didn't say anything." Garrett says raising his hands. "Your food will be out shortly."

Edward chuckles. "I like that guy. He's cool."

"Yeah, he is." I agree.

Garrett brings out our salads and we talk some more. One glass of wine later he brings us our main dishes, Edward's steak and my chicken.

"Since the summer is almost over, I was thinking . . . would you want to maybe go back to Seattle for a while before you have to leave again?" I ask Edward.

"I'd love to." He smiles

"We wouldn't be able to stay in my dorm, though, Riley's back now."

"Hotel then?"

I take a sip of my second glass of wine. "You know . . . you should meet him. He's a really awesome guy."

"I'm sure he is, love."

He reaches from my cup and I slide back to keep it from him. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Taking it from you. I want you relaxed not drunk."

"Can't I finish this one?" I pout.

"Fine, but no more."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me that in the middle of a crowded restaurant."

"Why? You like it when we're alone." I say sensually.

"Yes, and now I wish we were alone." He mumbles back.

He takes a deep breath, puts the cork back in the bottle and places it on the edge of the table. "I'm cutting us both off."

Garrett comes by and Edward stops him. "Could you put that in a bag to go, but please take it away."

Garret chortles. "You're light weights."

"We're both new to drinking. By the time we finish eating, have dessert and walk on the beach I'll be fine."

"Okay, just wave if you need me."

We finish eating our entrees and order a brownie ice-cream sundae to share. After paying and talking to Garrett for a while outside I feel a lot less drunk.

"Are we ready for that walk now, love?"

"Why do you call her that?" Garret asks.

"What? Why do I call her love?"

"Yeah. I mean it's adorable in a sickly sweet kind of way, but why?"

"Because I love her."

"Well, duh. Even a blind man could see that. There's got to be more to it, though."

"My grandparents are British. Love is a very common term of endearment over there. My grandfather and grandmother called each other love, so my dad calls my mom that all the time and I picked it up. It felt right."

"It's too cutesy for me."

I snort. "Yeah, because your girlfriend calling you honeybee isn't cutesy."

"I told you not to ever speak of that again!" He yells at me.

Edward and I laugh at the look on his face.

"Well, I'm taking my woman for a walk, then taking her home." Edward says to Garrett while putting his hand on the small of my back.

"And taking her to bed." Garret tacks on the end.

"Maybe." Edward smirks.

We walk from the parking lot to the small strip of sand around the harbor. We walk swinging our hands between us until we get to the pier.

"Can we find a place to sit? These shoes are killing me." I say breaking silence of the walk.

"Take them off. I'll carry them." Edward says.

"I don't want to get sand in your car."

He shakes his head. "Silly girl. There's a place I want you to see. It's a little further up so hand me your shoes."

"Ugh, fine."

I grab on to his arm while lifting my foot and pulling off one shoe at a time. Once my bare feet were planted safely on the ground again I hand the shoes to him.

"Better?" He inquires.

"Much. Thank you."

"Now, come on."

We continue walking until we're away from all the restaurants and busy streets and closer to the neighborhoods. It's very calm and peaceful on this part of the beach. We go a little further and I see a lone bench in the sand, facing the water and backed by a cluster of trees.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"It is. Sit."

We sit down together and just look out over the ocean for a bit and watch the boats go by. Edward turns to me after about ten minutes and kisses the top of my head.

"Bella, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?" I ask with a smile.

"You know I love you and would do anything for you . . . but this summer has made me realize some things."

"Like what?" My smile is long gone and being replaced with unshed tears.

"Our relationship is never going to get any easier with us being so far apart and-"

"You're _not_ breaking up with me."

"No! Will you let me finish?"

I nod curtly.

"No more interruptions?"

I roll my eyes but nod again anyway.

"And with my jealousy issues long distance is harder than it should be. Tonight with Garrett and your reaction to the girl, has made me recognize that you love me has much as I love you." He takes my hand. "I know, to you, other guys don't mean anything, but they do to me. So, I want to give you something that will tell them that you're mine."

I watch him as he slides off the bench and onto one knee in the sand.

"What are you doing, silly? Get up."

"No, I have to ask you something very important, Bella." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I love you more than life itself. Hell, you are life and have been since I was nine years old. I can't imagine my life without you in it, in some way. I'd really like it to be in every way. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Edward pulls a small box from the inside pocket of his jacket. He pops it open to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a diamond in the middle, blue sapphires and three smaller diamonds set into the band on each side.

"Oh, god!" I say trying my hardest not to cry. "I didn't - oh!" I cover my mouth to keep the sob in but it didn't work.

"Bella?" Edward asks a little panicky.

I wipe the tears rolling down my cheeks and sniffle.

"What do you say? Will you do me the absolute honor and become my wife?"

I nod because I'm afraid to talk at the moment. I'm sure my voice will crack more than a pre-pubescent boy's.

"Yes?" Edward asks, a smile taking over his face.

"Yes." I manage to croak out before tackling him down and kissing him madly.

"Yes!" We say together grinning like crazy people.

"Let's get out of the sand, shall we?" He asks sitting up and pulling me with him.

We both get up, shake off some of the sand and sit back down on the bench.

Edward pulls me close and kisses me. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"I'm sure I have a little bit of an idea." I smile.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

"Honestly this was the last thing I expected you to ask me tonight."

"I know." He smirks. "I didn't know how you'd take this since we talked at the beginning of summer and you said you wanted to wait."

"And I still do want to wait to get married but that doesn't mean the world can't know that I'm yours."

"Good. I've trying to work up the courage to ask you all summer. I bought the ring in Boston before Christmas break. I planned on giving it to you then but my parents said it seemed more like an engagement ring than just a gift so I kind of freaked out."

"You've had it all this time?"

"Yeah, and I knew coming back this summer that I would ask you before I left. I talked to my dad and brothers, and even you're dad so I knew it was right."

"You asked my dad for permission?"

"Yes, sort of, I was hoping that he would give me his blessing but even if he didn't I was going to ask you anyway."

"I love you so much, Edward. Are you going to give me the ring?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes! Absolutely, yes, I do."

He takes my left hand into his, pulls the ring from it place in the box and slides it onto my ring finger.

"Perfect fit." He whispers before kissing it.

After he lets go I study the ring. Oh, it's perfect! But it looks expensive. With diamonds and rare blue sapphires set into white gold, it had to have been at least a few thousand dollars. Why does he spend so much money on me all the time?

"If you don't like it I could get you something else." Edward suggests.

"No! I love it! It's beautiful!"

"Even in its beauty, it pales in comparison to you."

"You can stop with the flattery, I already said yes."

"It's not flattery, it's truth."

I smile and turn back to watch the boats. We sit in the quite for a while before I see a couple walking on the beach, just as we had earlier, hand in hand, carrying their shoes, stopping every once and while to steal a kiss or watch a boat. They walk right past, in their own little bubble, they never even noticed we were here. Is that how Edward and I look to everyone else? I love him, so much! I can't wait to be Mrs. Cullen. I hope we go somewhere we can make love a beach for our honeymoon. _Why wait until you're honeymoon? You've got a beach right in front of you. _Very true but people could walk by us here. _What? Are you scared, Bella? _A little, yes! _Don't be! It's about time you just take what you want. _You know what, little voice? You're right. I want sex on the beach and I don't want to wait until we're married.

I turn to Edward and look at him from under my lashes. "Make love to me."

"Here?" He whispers looking around us.

"Yeah, in the sand." I answer quietly.

"But people could walk by, they could see us."

"I know." I smile mischievously.

"You like that?"

"Just please, there aren't that many people this far down the beach. Please, Edward?"

"Okay, if it's really what you want."

"It is."

"Then come on, my love. It's time for sex on the beach." He smirks.

He takes my hand and leads me out onto the sand closer to the water. I sit down and he sits beside me pulling me to his side. He runs his hands down each side of my face before kissing me and making us lay back. I slip my jacket off and he does the same. Edward licks and nibbles across my jaw to my ear and down my neck to my breasts. When he goes to untie the top of my dress he looks up at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He inquires.

"Would I have asked you if I wasn't?"

"Okay."

He pulls the strings on the back of my neck loosening the dress before pulling the top down to reveal my naked breasts. He places open mouth kisses all over my chest then runs his tongue around my nipple, making it impossibly hard. I moan and slide my hands into his silky hair to keep him there. He pulls back releasing it with a pop then does the same to the other.

He sits back on his knees and looks down at me with a smile. "Gorgeous."

He runs his fingers through my hair making it fan out around my head. "You look like an angel."

"I'm far from it."

"No, you're _my_ angel. Perfect."

He leans down and kisses me deeply. I was going to say something to that but that kiss made me lose my train of thought.

"You have too many clothes on." I tell him as I pull on the buttons of his shirt.

He sits back again, loosens his tie, and takes it off along with his shirt. "Now we match."

I sit up with my knees bent on either side of his hips and make work of his belt. "I'm done with the teasing, Edward. I want you. I need you, now."

After I get his belt undone I pop the button on his slacks and slide the zipper down. He stops my hands from pushing his pants down and only pulls himself out.

"That way if anyone walks by they don't have to see my naked ass."

"Yeah, that's only for me." I say running my hand down his back to squeeze his butt.

He laughs as he lays us back down in the sand. He gathers the skirt of my dress in his hand and pushes it so the whole dress is bunched around my waist. He leans down and licks across the tattoo between my hips then takes my lacey thong in his teeth and pulling them off. On his way back up he licks my clit once then replaces his tongue with his fingers making me wiggle and squirm.

"Your body is so responsive." He says huskily.

"Only to yours. When _I_ try to handle things, nothing happens. My body only likes your guitar callused, strong, piano playing fingers." I reply breathlessly.

"Good." He moans.

He removes his hands from me only to replace them with his hips. He rocks into me and he slides in a little. He stops and takes a deep breath before pushing a little more. I can't wait any more so when he once again stops I lift my hips until he's all the way in. I sigh and he growls.

"I said no more teasing." I breathe.

"I know. I didn't mean to. You also said make love so I had to stop and calm myself down or I was going to pound into you."

"I understand. I just couldn't wait any longer."

"I love you." He mumbles as he starts a slow and steady rhythm.

"I love - " My words cut off when I scream.

I couldn't finish my sentence because he found that spot only he seems to be able to find. He lifts my legs to his chest so he can hit that spot with every thrust. And every time he does my screams get more and more high pitched. After a few more deep thrust I feel my whole body tighten with my orgasm.

"Ed-ward!"

He continues pushing into me making my climax last longer. When I come down he's got his forehead to mine looking into my eyes.

"I love watching you cum." He smiles.

"You didn't?" I question him.

He shakes his head. "I was focused on you. That's what this was about." He clears his throat. "We have company." He gestures to the older couple to the left. "Do you want to stop or . . ."

I nod quickly. He pulls out and puts himself up. He covers me with his jacket so I can tie my dress. I stand and smooth out my skirt. Edward throws his shirt on as they walk by.

"You didn't have to stop on our account, seems like you were doing a pretty good job there, son." The man says as they stop beside us.

Edward looks down and makes himself busy by buttoning the rest of his shirt.

"How long have you two been together?" The woman asks.

"Four years." I answer.

"That's impressive for young people. Ya'll are still teenagers, aren't you?"

"Twenty-one." Edward says raising his hand.

"I'm nineteen." I say.

"Were you celebrating something?" The man asks.

"She agreed to marry me." Edward tells him.

"You asked her over there on that bench didn't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's where I asked my wife, thirty years ago today."

The woman smiles up at him. Thirty years and still so in love. I hope that's me and Edward in thirty years.

"I envy you young people." The man stats.

"What? Why?" I ask him.

"I don't think I've seen anyone outside of porn manage the position you were in or the girl make that much noise."

I blush and pull my jacket on. When I look up at Edward he's got a smug look on his face.

"I think we should be going." I say to Edward.

"Okay, love."

"Awwww, he calls her love." The woman exclaims.

"Are you British?" The man questions Edward.

"No, my grandparents are."

"Earl, let them go." The woman scolds pulling him away. "I'm sure they want to get home and get back to what we interrupted."

"Yes, dear."

Edward and I smile as they walk away. We walk to his Volvo together and still trying to get our clothes straight. We hop in and head back to Forks.

"That was an adventure." I laugh.

"One of many more to come." Edward says as he pulls my left hand up and kisses the ring.

**A/N **– Okay, so what'd you think? **Review, Review, Review! **I'm not going to set a number of reviews to get to for me to update because I can't promise that I will update it then. I've got A LOT going on in real life right now….my brothers birthday is in a week, we're getting ready to move, my great grandmother died last night, and that's just the beginning. So, it's a little hard for me to write right now. I'm not saying I'm giving up on this, but just that it might be a while before I update, k? I really hope you understand and if you review it might help me to write sooner. :)


	10. getting ready to Walk down the aisle

**A/N: Hey! I'm back sooner than I thought I would be but I just couldn't wait to get this chapter up. Hope it was worth the wait!  
****READ ON!**

On the way back from picking up Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett from the Port Angeles Airport I get a call from Edward.

"Hi, love. I was just reminding you that you have your dress fitting in two hours." He says as soon as I flip my phone open.

"Crap! I know. I'm just going to drop off Emmett and head that way." I reply.

"Riley's here and Angie called, she said she has to work late but she'll meet you there."

"I'll be there in in like an hour."

"Peddle to the metal, baby."

"Oh, how I love your Volvo right now."

He laughs before we say goodbye.

"Edward, I'm assuming." Alice says as I hang up.

"You would be correct, Alice." I nod.

"Okay, so what do we need to do and what have you and Edward already done?"

"I ordered my dress and the bridesmaid's dresses. Edward and I picked out our rings and they are being sized. We found a cake shop we like and got a menu but have yet to figure out what we want. I looked online and found a bouquet of white roses and blue hydrangeas that I really like."

"I thought we talked about calla lilies?"

"We did and I still want to add them but I wanted something blue too."

"What do our dresses look like?" Rosalie asks from the back seat.

"Um, they're royal blue with silver straps that crisscross in the back. I sent you an email with a picture . . ." I trail off.

"Our internet has been down for like a month."

"That must suck for Emmett, not having his porn sites anymore." I giggle and the girls join in.

"Haha, yeah, it's not funny. It does suck!" He hollers.

That just made us laugh harder. Before I knew it we were back at the old Cullen house where Edward has been staying since he and I graduated. It's only been about a month but we're ready to get married and start our life together. Our date is set for July twentieth, which is in two weeks, thus explaining why it'll be absolute insanity around here for a while. Here's my to do list: Monday, today - dress fitting, cake tasting and take our last payment to the reception hall. Tuesday – order flowers, find shoes for me and the girls, and meet the decorator for the reception. Wednesday – pick up our rings, and fittings for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Thursday – make appointments for me and the girls to get our hair and make-up done. Friday – My bachelorette party. Saturday – Edward's bachelor party. We all chill out on Sunday. Next Monday – we have another meeting with the reception hall decorator. Next Tuesday – pick up all dresses and suits and then we have down time until Friday when Alice, Angie, Rose, and I are going to get our nails done. Then Saturday is the wedding. Oh, god! I'm getting married in two weeks! No longer will I be Bella Swan. I'll be Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

"Uh, B? Are we going to go today or what?" Riley asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Right, of course, yeah." I say backing out of the driveway.

"Thinking about the honeymoon already?" He laughs.

"No, thinking about the long list of things I have to do in the next two weeks."

"No worries! We'll get it all done."

"Yeah, from what you told me you have it all planned out we just have to get there and get it done." Alice agrees.

"Take it from someone has been in your place before, it may seem like a ton of stuff to do, but really if you have people helping you it's not that much." Rose adds.

"I guess and Edward has been a saint. So understanding, even when I cried for an hour the other day because my dress wasn't here." I say.

Rose laughs. "That's nothing! When the delivery guy dropped off the bridesmaids dresses and not mine I got so pissed off that I through my aunt's favorite vase at him, which is the only thing she left me in her will."

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry Rose."

"I'm not. The thing was hideous."

Only Rosalie Cullen, I swear. A few minutes later we pull up to Alyce Designs where I'm getting my dress fitted. We all pile all out of the Volvo then I grab my dress out of the trunk and head in. We sit out front to wait on Angie then we go back to a room where I pull the dress on to show them for the first time. As I walk out I hold my breath no knowing what they'll think. The dress is simple with small details on the chest, hip and back but I love it.

Alice gasps. "You look gorgeous, Bella! I love it! Oh, _I_ want to wear it, it's so amazing! Honestly, I was a _little_ worried when you said you already had it and never showed me a picture. You didn't even ask me for advice or anything and look at what you come out with!"

"Alice!" Rose yells while laughing. "Are you going to stop long enough for anyone else to say something?"

"Oh, yeah." Alice replies looking sheepish.

"Bells, the dress is perfect. The beaded flowers give it just enough detail without taking away from you." Rose says to me.

"I love the way it folds into the train. Oh! And it even as some of the little flowers on the train." Angela adds.

"Who knew you had such an amazing rack?" Riley pipes up.

Everyone, even the ladies that work here, start laughing at my weirdest best friend.

"Is that your groom?" One of the sales ladies asks me.

"Oh, no, I'm one of the bridesmaids." Riley tells her.

Her eyebrows pull together in confusion as she looks back and forth between us.

"We've been best friends for four years, me and Bells. We even lived together. I love her to death and I would marry her in a heartbeat . . . if I were into girls." He continues.

She smiles and nods. "Oh." That's all she says, and then wonders off in the other direction.

Just then my favorite sales person, Sarah, walks around the corner and smiles hugely at me. "Bella! I see your back! And you've brought the whole crew this time."

"Yep, these are all my bridesmaid's." I tell her smiling back just as big.

"Well who's who?"

I walk over to stand between Alice and Rosalie. "This one here is Alice, maid of honor, soon to be sister-in-law and best friend for fifteen years." I say throwing my arm around her. I gesture to Rose before continuing. "This is Rose, friend of fifteen years and my soon to be brother-in-laws wife."

"So, she'll be a sister too?"

"Yes." I smile. "That one over there is the beautiful Angela. I've known her since we were in diapers. And last but not least the hunk over there is Riley. He's the newest to our group but that doesn't mean I love him any less."

"You love me more!" He says proudly.

"He's a bridesmaid then?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, I know it's a little unconventional -" I nod and shrug.

"No, no, it's modern. Lots of girls have their gay guy friends in their weddings these days. Now, what's the line up?"

"Alice, Angie, Rose and Riley."

"That works out well, shortest to the tallest."

Alice gives her the stink eye.

"I really should be doing my job. Do you need in any help?" Sarah asks.

"I'm here for my fitting actually." I answer.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that. Walk over to the mirror and tell me what you want me to do."

Once I'm back in front of the mirror I look over the dress. "Really all we need to do is take the waist and chest part in a little."

She nods. "Huh-uh." She walks up behind me and pulls the dress tight to my body. "Make it more form fitting?"

"Right." I say as I blush.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed for wanting to look sexy on your wedding day. The dress is beautiful on you but you will _shine_ if we take it in some."

"I think you should hem it a little." Alice breaks in. "Bella's not exactly coordinated. I'd rather not have you falling on your face walking down the aisle."

"I think you're right." I agree.

"Well, let me go get my papers and my measuring tape. Be right back." Sarah says as she jogs off to a room in the back.

"Edward would probably catch her before she could fall." Riley says rolling his eyes.

"True, he's usually so close he's steading you before you even have time to trip." Rose adds. "Of course when you two were younger that was his excuse to touch you, hold your hand and so on."

"He never needed an excuse. He could touch me whenever he wanted."

"I'm talking about your teenage years when he had a girlfriend and you had a boyfriend, he needed an excuse then."

"Not really. I wouldn't have cared."

"What about when you were thirteen, he was fifteen and thinking of touching you in a completely _different _way?"

"I didn't think he thought of me that way back then . . . but even then I wouldn't have minded."

"Oh, my god, Bella! You're such a whore." Alice says teasingly.

"I am not! When you're that close to someone whose hormones are going crazy and yours are too, you think about things." I defend.

"Whose hormones are going crazy?" Sarah asks round the corner.

"No ones. They're just making fun of me because I said I wouldn't have minded if my fiancé would've touched me when I was thirteen." I answer.

"Whoa! How long have you two been together?"

"Since I was sixteen but we've been friends since I was seven."

"Oh, wow. Well let's get those measurements so you can get you out of here. I'm sure you have other things you need to do."

She had me change back into my t-shirt and jeans then measured around my waist, hips, and chest. She then measured the length of my legs before scribbling everything down and seeing me off. The drive home is filled with music; jokes and laughter which makes the hour drive seem like ten minutes. How time flies when you're with your best friends! Once we get back to Forks I drop Riley off at his hotel then drive Rose and Alice back to the house. As we pull into the drive I notice a black Mercedes and that can mean only one thing . . . my soon to be in laws are in town. I've missed Carlisle and Esme so much! I haven't seen them in years. After they moved to Chicago we still talked all the time but with Carlisle's schedule at the hospital they couldn't visit much and when they could get away they would usually go to Boston or New York to see their kids. Alice, Rose and I make our way into the house only to be greeted by an older man with Edward's eyes.

"Afternoon, ladies." He says with a slight British accent.

"Pop!" Alice squeals before she jumps up and hugs the man.

For a minute I was afraid she would hurt him but he just laughs and pats her on the back before placing her on the ground and kissing Rose on the cheek. "Lovely as ever, Rosalie."

"Charming as ever, Anthony." She smiles.

"And you must me Isabella." He turns to me and grins crookedly the same way Edward does.

"Yes, but, huh, please call me Bella." I stammer.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Oh, my." I blush bright red. "You even sound like him."

"Who?"

"Edward."

"Ah, yes, young Edward. People say that a lot about us."

"The only difference is the hair and the accent." I shake my head in disbelief.

This is so weird! This man standing in front of me looks like an eighty year old version of Edward with light brown hair.

"So you're Anthony? Carlisle's father?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Right." He nods and grins.

"I expected Edward to look more like Edward, ya know, Esme's father, since he was named after him."

"We decided to name him that as soon as we found out he was boy." Esme comes in from the kitchen to say. "See, my dad was sick and we didn't think he would make it. So, we thought we'd give him a name sake . . . but of course he beat it and is still living today."

"Of course I'm fine. I wasn't going to miss seeing my grandchildren grow up." Another older man comes out of the kitchen to stand by Esme.

He's tall with dark red hair and blue eyes and a small woman with long wavy brown hair follows right behind.

"Quit fussing Elizabeth! I said I'm fine." The man says to the woman waving her hands away.

"Bella, this is my father Edward and my mother Elizabeth." Esme introduces. "You've already meet Anthony. And here comes Alison."

I turn around to see a woman about my height with light blonde hair and big blue eyes come down the stairs and stand next to Anthony.

"It very nice to meet you all." I say as I stick my hand out to Anthony.

He looks down at it then back up to my face before pulling me into a hug. "You're about to be family. No handshakes, silly girl. We're huggers, you should know that."

I laugh. "I thought maybe it was just an Alice and Emmett thing."

"No." Alison laughs as Anthony hands me over to her. "It's a whole Masen/Cullen family thing."

They all say how nice it to finally meet me as they pass me round the room until I get to Esme.

As she pulls me into a tight hug she whispers, "I've missed you, Bella."

"I've missed you too, Esme."

She pulls back and lets Carlisle hug me before saying, "You might as well start calling me mom."

"I guess that makes me dad then." Carlisle says smiling.

"Then we're Pop and Nana." says Anthony.

"And we're Grandpa and Gran." says Elizabeth.

"You know, it's nice to finally to get to see you in person. You're more beautiful than Edward described. She is a pretty little thing isn't she Anthony?" Old Edward says.

"Yes, very. I can see why young Edward loves you so. You're a natural beauty and exquisite when you blush." Anthony adds.

And of course I blush when he says that.

"Would you two stop flirting with my fiancé?" My Edward says as he comes down the stairs.

"We're not flirting just . . . complimenting." They say together.

They had to have rehearsed that.

"Right, but beauty isn't the only reason I love her, you know. She's smart, really smart. She graduated with honors."

"From high school or college?" Old Edward asks.

"Both." My Edward smiles.

"She is smart."

"What's your major?" Anthony asks me.

"English and Literary Arts." I answer.

"Double major?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah, I had time while Edward was still at school. So I took extra classes. Really it's not a big deal."

"That is a big deal, babe. Not many people can come out of a four year college with two majors. Hell, half of them don't come out with one." Edward chuckles.

"Edward, please." I blush.

"What? I know you don't like to brag but I do." He grins at me. "I want everyone to know I'm marrying the smartest girl in the world."

"Speaking of marrying, the cake tasting . . . we kind of need to go."

"Oh, yeah. Well, let's go then."

We walk towards the door but as I open it Edward tells me to go ahead to the car and he'd be right back. So walk out to his still shiny silver Volvo and hop into the passenger seat. I pull the key out of my pocket and start the engine, while I wait for him I fiddle with the radio. He slides into the driver's seat with a small box in his hands.

"What's that?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me.

"I forgot to mention it to you earlier, what with all the people ascending down on my house, that our cake topper came in today."

"Really?" I squeal in a very Alice fashion. "Is it perfect?"

"You tell me." He says handing me the box.

I practically rip the box open to pear inside. I full the figurine out of the protective Styrofoam and stare at it. I remember when we found it. I was looking online at some cakes, just trying to get a general idea of what I wanted when I ran across these cute little cake toppers. Most of them where traditional man and woman side by side but as I keep going they got more modern, like the girl dragging the guy by his jacket or the groom helping the bride up to the top tier, some made me laugh like the bride tackling the football caring groom or the bobble heads. That was when Edward came in from the hospital and sat beside me to help and I clicked on the next page. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. It reminded me of every time I reunite with Edward. I run to him, jump on him, wrap my arms and legs around him then kiss him as hard as I can. That is exactly what this bride is doing to her groom and the best part is that site had a customize button. Where you can change the color of the dress, suit, hair, eyes, whatever you wanted. I had the girls hair made to dark brown and the guys light brown with red highlights. It was exactly what I wanted, exactly the way I pictured it. Perfect!

"Bella love?" Edward says pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hummm?"

"So, is it . . . perfect?"

"Oh, my god yes!"

He just laughs and pulls out of the drive. On the way to the bakery we talk about colors, flavors, shapes and tiers. A few minutes later we pull into a small local bakery here in Forks, called Karla's Cakes. Karla is a friend of my parents and I even went to school with her two daughters, Kasey and Kayla. When we walk in I see Karla standing at the counter flipping through a magazine.

"Hi, welcome to Karla's Cakes. How may I -" She says before she looks up and gasps. "Edward! Bella! What are you two doing here?"

She quickly runs round from behind the counter and comes over to hug both of us.

"We're here to order a cake." I answer.

"It's not time for anyone's birthday yet." She mumbles as she walks over and grabs her schedule book. "No." She shakes her and looks back forth between us and her book. "You're the cake tasting?"

I nod.

"We're getting married." Edward says beside me.

"Oh, my. When did this happen?"

"I asked her to marry me three years ago."

"But I wanted to wait until after we finished school. We graduated last month so here we are." I tell her.

"Is there any reason why it's so rushed now?" She looks down quickly.

I start shaking my head before Edward speaks up. "I'm assuming with that glance you're asking if she's pregnant?"

"Most people don't rush it like that unless they have to."

"The planning may seemed rushed to everyone else but we've been planning this for years, just not out on papers and forms."

"Okay, I'm sorry I assumed."

"It's okay Karla. A lot of people would think that." I say.

"Well, if you want to get started we can take a sit and you can tell me what you're looking for."

The three of us walk over to a little sitting area with one large chair and a loveseat facing each other with a coffee table between them. Edward and I sit down on the loveseat while Karla takes the chair.

"Okay, first off I want to know what you went to school for." Karla starts.

"I majored in English. I want to be a writer but as of right now I'm going to teach." I answer.

"I went to med school, so I'm a doctor." Edward says.

"General or did you pick a specialty?" Karla asks.

"OB/GYN."

She giggles. "And you're okay with that, Bella?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Isn't it weird to know he's looking at other women all day?"

"He's not really looking. He's examining. It's all clinical and professional."

"I'm sure it is. And I'm sorry if I'm asking too many personal questions. I'm just trying to protect you both. You don't know how many wedding cakes I've made for young couples who end up divorced six months later. I don't want to see that happen to you two."

"We understand. You're just looking out for us, but I knew what I was getting into when I said yes. I have no issue with it."

"Okay, back on task. What kind of cake are we looking for?"

"Traditional." I grin.

"Three tiers?"

"Yes."

"Squared or round."

"Round, don't you think, Edward?" I turn and ask him.

"Whatever you want, love." He nods.

I turn make to Karla with a smile and a nod. "Round."

"About how many are we feeding?" She asks.

"Close to two hundred, maybe."

"Alright. Any flavors you think you might want to do?"

"Red velvet?"

"Okay." She says before getting up and walking back over to the counter. "Hey, Bree? Bring me a sample of the red velvet, chocolate fudge, white and strawberry, and . . . the white and raspberry."

She comes back with two plates with little slices of cake and hands one to me and the other to Edward.

"Bella you've got the red velvet and the white with strawberry filling. Edward you have the chocolate with fudge filling and white with raspberry filling." She informs us.

We try a little bit of each and decide to do the red velvet on the top tier for us and white with strawberry filling for the rest of the cake. She sketches the basic outline for the cake before asking us more about what we want.

"What's your color scheme?" She asks.

"White and royal blue." I say.

"Simple and traditional colors, I like that."

"I want you do those swirl things you did on my sixteenth birthday cake."

"What? Like this?" She draws a squiggle on the paper.

"Yes!"

"You want to do those in royal blue all over?"

"Please?"

"I can do that."

She pulls a colored pencil out of her pocket and draws more of them all over the cake drawing.

"And, huh, I saw a cake in your book that ribbons around the bottom of each tier. I really like that!"

"Blue?"

"Sure."

She colors a fat line around the bottom of each circle on the paper.

"So, usually we like to do something that will make the cake special to you. Make it personal. Do you want to maybe put initials on it or something that's special to the both of you?"

"What about the Cullen crest?" Edward breaks in.

"That's perfect, Edward! Why didn't I think of that?" I laugh.

"That thing with the lion?" Karla asks him.

"Yeah." Edward mumbles.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." He shrugs takes it off and hands it to her.

"We could make like a candy pin for one of the ribbons?"

"That'd be awesome." I say enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it would. It would be difficult, too, but if that's what you want I'll do it."

"I really want the Cullen crest on there. Every Cullen has it on their cake somewhere when they get married." Edward says.

"Then yes. That's what we want." I nod.

Karla finishes drawing our cake quickly. "Can I keep this, Edward?"

"Uh, well, my parents are weird about us keeping those."

"You have another one." I remind him.

"I know." He sighs.

"I'm not going to do anything to it. I just want it for reference." Karla assures him.

"Okay, and I'll get it back in two weeks?"

"Absolutely."

We tell her when and where the wedding is so she can deliver the cake. She hugs us again before we leave. On the way home I feel a bit lighter, two things down today only a million more to go.

**A/N: Now it'll be a while before I can get the next chapter ready because we're supposed to be moving soon. The bank is taking FORVER to close on the house but it should just be a few more weeks now. I've never moved before but from what I've heard…it's a bitch. Anyway, I'm working on it but it might still be a couple months….please just stick with me. I'm having a bit of writers block but we've only got two chapters left after this. Then I might do some Edward POV just for fun.**


End file.
